Wormtail96's Toy Story
by Wormtail96
Summary: A Parody of the first Pixar film. Dash finds his position as Lilo's favorite toy threatened by the arrival of Stitch, Lilo's newest toy. But when the two end up separated from the girl, they must team up or get destroyed by Bowser Junior, the toy destroye
1. Prologue: You've got a friend in me

**(A/N) Hey, everyone! This is Wormtail96, with my very first Pixar film parody! I have been planning this for a little while, now. It also has characters that I don't often use, thus allowing me to expand my use of other characters. Read on!

* * *

**

**"Wormtail96 Productions"**

It was a dry and cold time in a small quiet city. It was too quiet. It seemed that all was right. That was until a wicked super villain came into the city. This villain was so infamous, so maniacally _EVIL, _he had his own WANTED poster nearby. Then this villain came out holding a blaster at a crowd. He was a tall, pale, teenage boy. He had a spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. He was Jack Spicer.

"Okay, this is a stick-up! Nobody move!!" yelled someone holding Jack Spicer. This someone was an nine-year-old Hawaiian who had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns and wore sandals. She was Lilo and right now, the girl was playing with her toys. Lilo grined as she continued. "I am taking this bank hostage, so no one make a move or else!"

Of course, the toys themselves weren't moving at all but crowding around (because Lilo put them there herself) in front of a box that was labeled 'Bank'.

"Now empty the money out of the safe!" Lilo picked up two small figures nearby. They were two rabbits who both wore white karate shirts and were siblings. One was male and the other female. The male had blue fur while the girl had pink, and she had a bow. Their names were Yin and Yang, Lilo's piggy banks. Lilo emptied Yin and Yang of all the money in them both and it landed on the floor. Jack Spicer kissed the coins greedily (thanks to Lilo).

"Whoo-hoo! Money, Money, Money!" said Lilo as Jack Spicer.

Lilo now brought in a girl toy. She looked like a cute Chinese girl, who wore a pink long-sleeved shirt and a purple skirt. Her name was Hailey Long, a doll.

"You cut that out, you wicked evil mamma's boy villain!" exclaimed Lilo as Hailey.

"You be quiet, Hailey Long, or your brother and dog will end up as road kill!" said Lilo as Jack Spicer. The evil boy genius nodded to a teenage chinese boy named Jake Long and a dog named Fu-Dog in the center of a racecar track loop nearby. "And I am NOT a Mamma's boy!!"

"Help us! Someone save us!" said Lilo as Jake Long and Fu-Dog

"Oh, no! Not my brother and dog! Somebody help us!" exclaimed Lilo/Hailey.

Suddenly, Lilo made another toy 'jump' onto the scene from somewhere. This someone looked like a a ten-year-old boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with passion. He wore a dark green armor like clothing with a green X in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the X. He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark purple boots and gloves with silver cufflinks on his wrists. He was Dash Parr. (**His suit is supposed to be like Pete's in **_**Kingdom Hearts II**_). With a smile, Lilo stood Dash up as she pulled a string on Dash's back.

"It's Show Time!" said Dash via his voice box once the string was pulled.

"Oh no! Dash Parr!" gasped Lilo/Jack Spicer in shock.

"That's right, Jack Spicer, and I am here to foil your evil plans once and for all!" declared Lilo/Dash.

"Oh, Curse Word!!" yelled Lilo/Jack Spicer. With a chuckle, Lilo pulled out one of Jack Spicer's eyes from its sockets (Jack Spicer is a toy that has parts that can come apart), leaving him with one eye. "My eye! You have got some nerve, Parr!"

"Yeah, whatever, mamma's boy! Now are you gonna come quietly or will I have to go Medieval on your face?!!"

"Ha! Nice try! You can't lay a hand on me, Loser! Not as long as I bought my green dragon that has a built in force field!" As Lilo/Jack Spicer said this, Lilo brought in another one of her toys. It was a green dragon with a red tip on its tail. He had a slinky in his section. His name was Dojo Konojo Cho. Lilo put Dojo in front of Jack Spicer, protecting him. "And for the last time, **I AM NOT A MAMMA'S BOY!!"**

"Oh yeah? Well I brought my mighty bigger, better purple dragon, that can eat creatures with force fields!" exclaimed Lilo/Dash. Lilo now brought in a bigger purple dragon, that had yellow horns, purple wings with yellow trimmings, and a long tail with a yellow spike tip. It was named Spyro, another toy dragon of Lilo's.

Spyro stomps on Dojo, roaring. Dojo yelped as he ran away.

"You're going to jail for good, Jack Spicer!" said Lilo/Dash with a grin as she picks up Jack Spicer and put him in a baby crib nearby that had a cardboard sign taped to it that said 'Jail'. "Hope you said goodbye to the wife and children."

Inside, a small cute yellow-skinned baby girl crawled over and giggled as she picked up Jack Spicer. She had spiky blonde hair, with a blue bow on her head, blue baby clothing, and she had a red pacifier in her mouth. Her name was maggie, Lilo's 2-year-old cousin. Giggling, she sucked on the toy teenager for a while, then banged Jack Spicer against the railing of her crib, sending his parts flying.

**"Wormtail96 Presents"**

Pieces were flying, while Dash lied on the floor, but Lilo picked up the boy Super as she grinned. She pulled the cord on Dash's back, saying, "You saved the day again, Dash."

"You are my favorite partner!" The voice inside the toy with the string said to him. A song began as Lilo continued to do whatever she wanted as long as she had Dash with her.

**"Wormtail96's Toy Story"**

_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**You've got a friend in me**_

Lilo then turned the boxes around, changing the cardboard buildings to the drawing of cows.

"Come on, let's bring in that cattle." She spoke to the toy before the two were a bit far from them.

_**When the road looks rough ahead**_

Lilo then threw the rope-like jump rope toward one of the boxes, instantly snagging one.

_**And you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed**_

**"A Neros Urameshi Production"**

Lilo walked as she kicked another box out of the way.

"Let's catch them all, Dash." She said to the toy.

She then placed Dash on top of a rusted tow-truck toy. The truck was named Mayter.

_**Just remember what your old pal said**_

_**Boy, you've got a friend in me**_

**"Executive Producer No Limit 5"**

Then, Lilo used the remote control for Mayter to move the two around, pushing one of the cardboard boxes.

"All right!" The girl exclaimed.

_**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_

Lilo then picked up the toy as she slapped its hand and spoke, "Hey, Dash!"

A bit later, the toy seemed to be walking through a desert area, but in reality, Lilo was giving it a piggyback ride near a painting.

_**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am**_

**"Supervising Technical Stitch Phantom"**

_**Bigger and stronger too**_

Lilo then placed Dash at the ramp of the stairs as he spoke, "Come on!"

_**Maybe**_

Dash then slid down as Lilo ran downstairs, waiting for him.

_**But none of them will ever love you the way I do**_

**"Music by Randy Newman"**

Lilo then caught Dash as he smiled while hugging. He then ran to the living room.

_**It's me and you, boy**_

Lilo then placed Dash on the chair then jumped in as they both spin around together.

_**And as the years go by**_

Lilo laughed as she grinned.

**"Songs written and performed by Randy Newman"**

_**Our friendship will never die**_

The couch slowed down as the song continued.

_**You're gonna see it's our destiny**_

The toy tipped a little bit while Lilo laughed. She then placed Dash at the bottom of the chair.

_**You've got a friend in me**_

She then pulled the chair lever hard, sending the toy upward.

"Alrigh!" She exclaimed.

_**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_

The toy then fell on his bottom, sitting for a moment until he leaned to the side.

"Bulls-eye!" Lilo grinned.

_**You've got a friend in me**_

Lilo passed by the toy as she smiled at the decorations for her birthday party.

**"Directed by Wormtail96"**

"Wow, cool!" she exclaimed.

**"Original Toy Story story by John Lasseter, Peter Doctor, Andrew Stanton, and the late Joe Ranft"**

Nani, Lilo's big sister smiled, saying, "What do you think?"

"Wow, Nani, this looks awesome!" Lilo smiled.

She laughed, saying, "Okay, birthday girl."

"I love this, Nani! It's so cool!" said Lilo, giving her sister a hug. She was very excited. Today was the day her family was going to celebrated her birthday party. True, her birthday wasn't for another week but Lilo's sister, Nani felt like they should have the party one last time in their house before they moved into a new home. Lilo, of course, was going to miss her old home, but would get over it eventually.

Nani smiled as she put the last of the decorations up. The streamers and balloons were set, the banner overhead read 'Happy Birthday, Lilo', and Lilo's friends had been invited. This was one birthday her little sister would enjoy. At least, she hoped so. Dash was looking at the scene with her usual frozen face.

"Hey, Nani? Do you think we can leave this up until we move?" Lilo asked hopefully. She figured it would be kinda interessting if they kept it up.

Nani paused to think, then smiles. "Oh, why not? After all, anything for the little birthday girl."

"Cool!"

"Come on. Get Maggie. Your friends will be here any moment."

"Right, Nani," Lilo, excited, went to pick up Dash. As she went back upstairs to her room, he said, "Time for this birthday girl to party, Dash!"

As the two entered the room, Maggie was still pounding Jack Spicer like mad against her crib railing. Lilo stopped as she had Dash bow before Maggie, while saying, "Good day, Little Lady."

Laughing happily, Lilo put Dash on the bed and pulled his string. As Das fell down on the bed, his voice box said, "Some crook is robbing the Metrovillian bank!"

"Now let's go downstairs and--" Lilo started, but he stopped abruptly as he said, "Uh-oh! Almost forgot something." As she said that, she put five more toys on the bed near Dash.

The first toy was the most bizzare being ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296.

The second toy looked like a 15-year-old teen. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. He was No Limit 5.

The third toy looked like a green humanoid male hawk. He wore goggles, gloves, and boots. He also held a green Extreme Gear in his hand/wing. He was Jet the Hawk.

The fourth toy looked like a huge grey humanoid male albatross. He wore goggles, gloves, and boots. He also held an orange and grey Extreme Gear in his hand/wing. He was Storm the Albatross.

The fifth toy looked like a pink/purple humanoid female swallow. She wore goggles, gloves, and boots. She also held a pink/purple Extreme Gear in her hand/wing. She was Wave the Swallow.

The sixth and final toy looked like a tall girl with long black hair. She wore a violet sweater and had an orange headband along with a black eye mask. This was Violet Parr, Dash's big sister

"There, we go." Lilo pressed a switch on Jet's back with a smile on her face.

"No way, I'm gonna lose!" Jet said with his voice box, as if getting ready for an Extreme Gear race.

"Time to get going, Magge!" said Lilo. She picked up her cousin and grunted. Her cousin was heavy for a 2-year-old. She joked, "Wow, Maggie, you are really starting to get heavy. See ya later, Dash! Bye, you guys!"

Lilo and Maggie left the room. Soon, all was quiet again. Too quiet. Just then, something strange happened: the Dash toy blinked his eyes a bit. He stood up as his smile turned to that of a worry as he asked the first question that came out of his mouth.

"Pull my string! Lilo's birthday party is today?" asked Dash in disbelief. He knew what this meant: new toys.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, that's the start to the parody! Okay, so Lilo's party is today, what bad could come of that? Well, we'll have to see! But as you all know, Dash is not the only toy in this fic, who can move. Find out next time as the toys finds out about Lilo's party today...and their hilarious response. Also, just to let you know, Jake Long was originally gonna be Rex, but since Comso Prower Tomahak has already done so in her Toy Story parody, I decided to use Spyro, instead. Which, I am sure, will be of good news for Stitch Phantom. Read and review, readers!**


	2. Chapter One: Emergency Meeting For Toys

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter One, everybody! Here, Dash calls and Emergency meeting for the toys and the toys, to their horror, learn that it Lilo's birthday party had been moved to today. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Emergency Meeting For Toys**

Now Lilo did not know this, but there was actually a secret world of toys. Toys could move around and have lives of their own, but only as long as their owners and/or any humans were not around. As long as no one that was not a toy (or animal) was around, the toys' secret was safe. But when there were, they then hade to remain the way they were upon factory made and not let the humans and/or their owners know. If they were to find out...well, come on! What would _you _do if you suddenly realised your toys were alive?!

Right now though, that wasn't what Dash was thinking about right now. It was the fact that his owner, Lilo's birthday party has been moved up to today! Birthday parties meant presents, presents often meant new toys, new toys meant new promises, and new promises meant it was likely that old toys would be forgotten and/or sold!

Of course, Dash has assured his fellow toys that Lilo would never forget about them and that she would always care for them. But what they didn't know was that Dash was secretly worried, himself! For you see, she had been Lilo's favourite toy since kindergarten but feared that one day, he himself would be replaced by a new toy.

'What?! There's no way, that's gonna happen.' thought Dash, trying to assure himself as he shook his head. 'But of course, just in case it _does _come to that, I better call a meeting.' He waited until he was certain that Lilo and Maggie were downstairs. Then he called out, "Okay, everyone; coast is clear!"

The moment he said that, noises begin to sound. Beeps, moving noises, etc. were heard as the toys who were frozen the whole time began to come to life. They then moved along going about their everyday lives.

NL then arose from his frozen state, and rubbed his eyes. "Say, Dash-man, what's goin' on, pal?" He asked his buddy. For you see, he, Wormtail96, Jet, Wave, Storm and Violet where Dash's best friends and right-hand men. (Well, girls in Wave and Violet's cases.)

"Well, NL, if I heard right, the birthday party is today!" Wormtail96 said incrediously to his friend as he, Jet, Wave, Storm and Violet stood up.

"The time has come." Storm said sternly with a determined, yet almost humorous look on his face.

"Uh-huh." Violet said, a bit weirded out by Storm's look.

"Well, you know what this means; 'Babylon Rogue toys, $3.00 each!'" Wave groaned, clawing her hand/wing down her face

"Wave, I can assure you, we ain't gettin' replaced." Jet reassured Wave, putting his hands/wings up.

Mayter peeked out of the closet that Lilo had put him in before she left. With a nod, he zoomed out.

Nearby, Jack Spicer groaned in annoyance as he stood up. He began to put the parts that flew off him during Maggie's 'fun' as he mumbled, "Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool!!"

Some toys watched some lego toys get a fire truck up, then they begin to drive off in it happily. Yin and Yang, themselves had finished putting back all the money that fell out of them during Lilo's playtime. Lilo would notice if a toy had moved from a spot, but she wouldn't noticed any money back in the bank.

"Hey, Yin, Yang, check this out!" said Jack Spicer as he came over. "I'm Picasso!"

Yin and Yang blinked their eyes as they stared at their evil boy genius companion. Jack Spicer's face had been mixed up by the toy himself. The two shrugged as they turned to leave, as Yang mumbled, "Eh, I don't get it."

"Huh! Oh, you uncultured rodents!" yelled Jack Spicer angrily, shaking a fist at the departing rabbit banks. He turned and saw someone staring, causing him to snap, "What're you staring at, you little hooded weirdo?!" He walked pass a puzzled male ShyGuy **(A/N) From Mario Games) **who was looking at him.

Dash watched the whole room carefully. He was looking for someone. He turned to a Toy Shadow Heartless **(A/N) From The 'Kingdom Hearts' series)** nearby. He was dressed in a sergent army unifrom.

"Hey, Sergeant! Seen Dojo around?" Dash asked the Shadow Heartless sergant curiously.

"Negative, Sir." said the Shadow Heartless sergant as he saluted the leader of the toys.

"Thanks. At ease." said Dash, nodding to the sergant Shadow Heartless. Jumping off the bed, he looked around for Dojo, saying, "Yo, Dojo?"

"I'm under here, Dash." Dash turned as Dojo came out from under the bed, taking out a checkerboard. The dragon toy grined as he began putting the checkers on the board. He and Dash always enjoyed playing this game as long as they could remember. "I'll be red this time, okay?"

"Actually, Dojo..." Dash began to say in concern.

"Oh, you wanna be red? Okay, that's alright."

"Dojo, It's not that. I'm afraid I've got some bad news, an-" Dash began to explain.

**"BAD NEWS?!"** Dojo yelled in shock, loudly. Dash quickly shushed him as he covered his mouth. Some of the toys nearby stop and turned to see if there was anything interested to be heard.

Dash chuckled in concern. He didn't want this to spread. At least, not yet. Whispering to Dojo, Dash said, "Look, get everybody ready for the meeting and try to be happy."

"Okay. Got it." Dojo said with a nod as he began to slink off.

"Be happy, I say!" Dash snapped.

Dojo laughed his head off as he slinked off, and beginning to call a meeting. Dash nodded as he walked away. Turning to the bed, he saw a robot version of Sonic the Hedgehog, named Metal Sonic and a toy frog, nammed Froggy, hiding under there.

"We got a staff meeting, guys. Froggy, Metal. Get the podium ready." said Dash, as he kept on walking.

Froggy whimpered and tried to hide under the bed. Metal Sonic, however, grabbed Froggy and pulled him out as he and the frog leaft to do their podium duty.

Dash kept on going until he stopped and smirked. He just passed Etch, an Etch-A-Sketch toy.

"Hey, Etch!" exclaimed Dash sinisterly. Etch stopped as Dash said, "Draw!!"

The two turned around at once as Dash got out his mini-plasma rifle, which is a toy part of him. Etch made a gun on its screen before Dash got his arm out all the way.

"Ow!" Dash yelped as he pretended to get hurt. Then he put his hands to his chest, as he said, "Ya got me again, Etch! Man, that draw of yours has really improved. I mean, you by far have officially got the fastest knobs in the west."

Etch was satisfied in victory as it walked off.

"Okay, everyone! We have a staff meeting! Go! Get going!" Dojo said, calling all the toys who got going to where the meeting would take place. At that place, Metal Sonic and Froggy began work on making Dash's podium from Legos and whatever they could find. Dash looked around for something. He needed his doodle pad for the floor.

"Now where is it?" mumbled Dash in annoyance as he looked around. He then saw the doodle pad by the desk nearby. "Found it. Okay, who moved my doodle pad over here?"

As Dash went over and picked it up, a familiar purple dragon jumped from out of nowhere and roared viciously. It would have worked, except for one problem.

"Hey, how ya doing, Spyro?" Dash asked bored, as he looked and saw Spyro trying to scare him.

Spyro stopped roaring and looked hopefully. He said, "Were you scared, Dash? Tell me the truth. I can take it." Although Spyro was based on a dragon, who in reality were known to be quite vicious and scary, he was actually kinda nervous. Spyro tried his best to be what he was supposed to be without success, mostly becuase he tries _too _hard.

"Spyro, believe me. I was that close to being scared that time." Dash said. The truth was, though, he wasn't really scared, but he didn't want to hurt poor Spyro's feelings.

As Dash made his way to the podium, Spyro followed, as he whined, "I try to be big and scary, I really do. But now, I think i'm just starting to come off as just annoying!"

Before Dash could respond, someone grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards someone. That someone was Hailey Long, who was smiling at him.

"Oh! Hey, Hailey." Dash said sheepishly.

"Hey, Bloo. Listen, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my brother and my dog. We really appreciated it." Hailey said.

"Aw, geez. It was nothing." Dash said, blushing. He and Dash had always kinda had a boy-friend, and girl-friend relationship.

"Hey, I got an idea." Hailey said in a flirting tone of voice, "How about I let someone else play with Maggie tonight...?"

"Oh, yeah!" Dash said, chuckling sheepishly.

Hailey nodded as she began to walk away. She passed a stack of blocks as she said, "If you need me, I'm always a couple of blocks away."

Dash blushed, feeling lovestruck. 'Oh, man. I hope no one saw that.' He thought. If anyone did, especially Jack Spicer, they wouldn't let him forget it.

As he stood there, the toys moved passed Dojo, as he ordered, "Okay, smaller toys up front! Move it!" He saw Dash still lovestruck nearby. He grinned, knowing Dash was totally in love with Hailey, but chose not to bring it up. Instead, he said, "Hey, Dash! Let's go!"

The Super quickly came out of it and ran up to the podium which was up by now. He got in just as the crowd waited patiently (or impatiently. It's hard to tell with these toys). After Dash entered, he saw a grey toy tape recorder named Bender **(A/N) from **_**Futurama)**_ coming up showing his microphone.

"Mike ready for ya, Dash!" Bender said.

"Thanks, Bender." Dash said as he took the mike. Holding it, he began to speak into it. "All right..." He cringed as feedback was heard. Bender was standing too close. Turning to the toy recorder, he said, "Bender, do you mind..."

"Oh, sorry." Bender apologized as he stood back a bit. Soon, the feedback was gone.

NL, Wormtail96, Jet, Wave, Storm and Violet took some spare Lego blocks and sat down near Dash's podium, being that they are Dash's right-hand men.

"Okay, hello? Check? Can everyone hear me?" Dash asked as he spoke into the mike. Everyone made noises that showed that they could hear him. "How about on the shelf?" The ones watching from the shelf nearby waved to let Dash know that they could hear him. "Great! Now then, first thing on the agenda..."

Dash took a look at the stuff he wrote down on the doodle pad. Looking at the first item, he looked up as he said, "I wanted to make sure. Has everyone made sure they've got a moving buddy?"

The toys, except for NL, Wormtail96, Jet, Wave, and Storm groaned. Dash had been reminding everyone of this for a while ever since it was announced that Lilo was going to move from her home, taking all his toys with her.

"A moving buddy?!" Yin and Yang asked in disbelief from a windowsill.

"You gotta be kidding us, Dash!" Yin snapped in annoyance.

"I didn't know I need to have one already." said Spyro in concern. He never was the one to pay attention.

"Ya think we need to hold hands?" Jack Spicer joked as he holds one of his own arms. The toys laughed loudly at that as the evil boy genius grinned.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, ha. Very funny." said Dash sarcastically. Then he snapped, "Let's see if you guys are still laughing if one of you gets left behind! One week from now, the move will happen and I want to make sure everyone is in Lilo's new home! So the last thing I want is one of my friends left behind! Which means you MUST have a moving buddy! So if you don't have one, get one!"

Jack Spicer mumbled as he whacked a toy with his arm.

"Well, NL and me are moving buddies, for sure." Wormtail96 nodded, along with NL.

"We're going in a threesome!" Jet, Wave, and Storm said at once, motioning to each other.

"Me? I'm going with you, Dash. You know, just to make sure you don't get in trouble." Violet explained to Dash.

"Good work, guys!" Dash smiled at them, he knew he could always count on his best friends and sister. Dash then went back to the pad and read it. "Okay, next up...right. Tuesday night's 'Plastic Corrosion Awareness' meeting was, I believe, a great success. And I like to thank R2-D2 for it. Thanks, R2-D2!"

A silver and blue laptop stood by. Words came across his display screen as he said in a robot like tone. "You're welcome."

"Okay, next up." Dash checked the note and gulped a bit. What was next was what he dreaded on announcing. He knew the toys would panic once he even mentioned it. He sighed and said, "On a minor note. Nothing to be worried about." He then said quickly, "Lilo's birthday party has been moved to today." He then continued, "Up next..."

Unfortunately, Dash didn't speak fast enough as the toys heard him. And sure enough, like Dash was worried about, they freaked out.

"What?! Lilo's party is today?! But his birthday is not until next week!" Spyro yelped in concern.

"What's going on, Dash?" Yang demanded. He hates it when something unexpected happened. "Did her sister lose her marbles?"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Dash said, trying to calm his friends down. "Lilo's sister wanted to have the party before we move. I'm not worried and neither should all of you."

"Oh, well that's typical." Jack Spicer snapped in annoyance. "I mean, of course Dash isn't worried. He has been Lilo's favorite toy since Kindergarten!"

Dash looked annoyed and insulted at the same time. Jack Spicer was always jealous of Dash, all because Lilo played with him more than the evil boy genius toy. So obviously, Jack Spicer brought this up whenever he could.

"Aw, lighten up, Jack!" Dojo said. He defended his pal Dash like a friend usually does. " If Dash says it's all right, well basically, that's good enough for me." As Dojo continued, Jack Spicer rolled his eyes, then he took his mouth up and holds it to his own butt. Some of the toys snickered, especially R2-D2 the laptop, who said his words in the display screen quietly. Dojo didn't notice as he continued, "Dash has never steered us wrong before, and there is no reason he should now!"

Dash nodded, but noticed that the toys were not convinced. He groaned as he said, "Guys, I don't believe you. Every time we have a Christmas and/or Lilo's birthday, we deal with this!."

"But Dash! What if our friend Lilo gets a new dragon, one that's bigger and scarier?" said Spyro. He began to go frantic as he said, "I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection! I just can't!"

"Oh, for the love of the Lord, Spyro! Look, like Dash said before, no one is getting replaced." Wormtail96 insisted as he stood up and walked to the front of the podium, "Remember, this is our good friend Lilo we're talking about."

"Wormtail's right." Dash agreed as he began to leave the podium and went to the crowd. "It doesn't matter how much she plays with us." He stopped as he held the mike. He nodded to Bender, who came over. Dash continued to speak into the mike as he said, "What really is the point is that no matter what, we're here when Lilo needs us. After all, we are all made for kids like her to play with, right?"

"And besides, we shouldn't consider these new toys as rivals, but as companions." Jet added to the statement.

Violet continued, "I mean, we, ourselves became friends once we all came into Lilo's room."

"And that's what will happen if Lilo gets toys like Juniper Lee, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Blooregard Q. Kazoo and other toys." No Limit 5 finished.

The toys looked down at their feet, wheels, claws, or whatever they got sheepishly. Dash and co. were right. They were being silly. They cared for Lilo with all their hearts (or whatever they got) and worried that she may not care for them anymore. After all, as long as they were there for her, everything was alright.

"Hey guys." Yin said in concern after she and Yang looked out the window. "Don't wanna break up the staff meeting, but...well..."

Yang interrupted, and screamed to the crowd at the very tip-top of his lungs, **"...THEY'RE HERE!!! **Birthday guests at 3:00!"

"Now, now, no need to panic..." Dash began to say. He ended up speaking too soon as the toys freaked out again, including NL, Wormtail96, Jet, Wave, Storm and Violet and they nearly ran over Dash to the bedroom window where Yin and Yang were at. The Super Toy got up and dusted himself off as he said, "Okay. Meeting adjourned."

The toys, almost all of them, looked out the window, trying to see the outside. They looked concerned as Lilo's party guests began to arrive.

"Man, oh, man. Look at those presents." Storm said, shaking his head in concern.

"Move it! I can't see!" Jack Spicer said in annoyance. When no one moved to let him see, the evil boy genius sighed and had to pull his eyes out so he could hold them out to look over the toys. As the toys continued to watch, kids arrived, bringing presents for the birthday boy.

"Yes, sir, we're next years garage sale fodder, for sure!" Yang said, yanking down on his ears..

"Oh, no. Did you see any dragon-shaped ones?" Spyro whined, covering his own eyes, not wanting to look.

"Oh, for crying out loud! They're all in boxes, you idiot!"

Spyro continued looking out the window. He began to get very nervous, as were the other toys, as more boxes keep coming, more bigger than the last.

"Oh no! The boxes are getting bigger!" Spyro yelped in fear.

"Hold on. I see a little small one over there!" said Dojo pointing to a box held by a child.

Of course, the box only looked small at first. As the kid turned, the toys, including NL, Wormtail96, Jet, Wave, Storm and Violet screamed in terror. The thing was four feet long! It was official! Their lives were over!

"Spell 'Trashcan'." R2-D2 groaned grimly.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" Wave said grimly.

The toys stayed at the window feeling that all hope was up. Bloo continued to look and groaned. This had got to stop and there was only one way to do that.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! Tell you what." Dash began to say as the toys turned and looked at him frightened. "If I send out the Shadow Heartless, will you all calm down long enough for us to hear their report?"

"Yes, yes! We promise!" Spyro exclaimed excited and frightened at the same time. He wanted the madness to stop, if only temporarily.

"Okay, good. Now...save your batteries."

"Well, as usual, Dash, you're thinking smart." Yin said.

Then Yang asked out loud in a puzzled tone, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Becuase you're an idiot!" Yin said to her brother, harshly, with an annoyed look.

Dash jumped onto Lilo's bed and turned to the Sergeant Shadow Heartless. The sergeant had heard everything and was waiting for his instructions. Along with him were five other Shadow Heartless for the mission.

"Sergeant. Troops. Establish a recon post downstairs." Dash said with a determined look in his eyes, "Code red. You know what to." Dash said to the sergeant with a nod.

"Yes, SIR!" Shadow Heartless Sergeant said as he saluted Dash. Then he, and his troops hopped to a spot on the floor, and Sergeant went to a bucket where his fellow Soldiers are at. They looked out from the bucket as he begins to speak, "All right, men, you heard what he said. Code Red! Repeat: We are at Code Red! Recon plan Charlie! Execute! Let's move, move, move!!!"

The Shadow Heartless did not waste time as they jumped out of the bucket and, along with the first five troops, began to go into formation to start their mission: Operation: Birthday.

* * *

**(A/N) And so, the The Shadow Heartless' mission to go undercover at Lilo's party has begun. Even if they get there undetected, what will Lilo get for her birthday? One thing for sure, it may be a big surprise. Read and review, people!**


	3. Chapter Two: The Birthday Rush

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Two, everyone! Here, The Shadow Heartless go on a mission to infiltrate Lilo's birthday party and see what she has got for her presents. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**The Birthday Rush**

The door to Lilo's room opened up slowly. A Shadow Heartless Private looked around to see if it was safe to move on. When he confirmed that there was no one in sight, he gave the signal to his fellow Heartless Soldiers.

They soon marched into the hallway holding a baby monitor and a jump rope. They were going to use one baby monitor to communicate to Dash and the others in Lilo's room to give the report on what presents Lilo herself was getting.

The Heartless reached the stairway and hide behind the banisters. As they hid, Sergeant took out a pair of tiny binoculars and looks through them. Below, Nani walked through the hallway calling, "Okay, everyone! Get into the room! The time for presents is about to begin!"

Among the guests were Mario Mario and Princess Peach, Lilo and Nani's adoptive parents. They weren't home much, due to havind to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. However, of course, they had come to Lilo's party. And to add onto the good news, they were going to move with Nani and Lilo to their new house. They would have to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, of course, but due a new system of theirs, they could get Luigi and Princess Daisy to also rule the Kingdom part-time. So it all worked out.

Lilo's guests, with Lilo herself, followed Nani looking anxiously. When they are gone, Sergeant puts his binoculars down and gave a signal to two Neo Shadow Heartless nearby. The Neo Heartless, wearing special kind of parachutes jumps out through the railing and fell to the floor safely below.

Upon landing, they observed the area while holding their weapons. Upon confirmation that no one was around, they nodded to each other and signaled to above. The Heartless Soldiers still up above lowered the jump rope so they could climb down safely. Soon more of the Heartless Soldiers began to climb slowly to the floor below and in an awesome stunt, they landed on their feet.

"Alright, Soldiers! Let's move!" Sergeant ordered. And with that, the Heartless Soldiers resumed their mission.

Back in Lilo's room, the toys went to the nightstand where Dash is preparing the other baby monitor.

"And this thing, here…" Dash explained to his friends as he turned the baby monitor on, "…can help us find out Lilo's presents before she even brings them into her room." The toys nodded anxiously. They wanted to get this over with ASAP.

In the hallway downstairs, the Shadow Heartless toys walked in formation across the floor sneaking to the living room. They stopped as they heared footsteps coming from the connecting kitchen door. Sergeant signaled for his men to stop as and the Heartless Soldiers went into various classic action poses.

"Okay, who's hungry?" asked Nani from inside the kitchen. "We got some chips! Some Doritos and some Twisted Che..." As Lilo's big sister came out of the kitchen, she heared a noise from the bottom of her shoe. She looked down and sees that she had stepped on one of the Heartless Soldiers. She looked annoyed as she said, "What the...I thought I told Lilo to never leave these lying around where they could get broken."

Not wanting to waste time in picking them up and bringing them back to Lilo's room (and maybe risking finding out the secret in the progress), Nani kicked the Heartless Soldiers toys out of the way as she headed on to the living room.

Back in Lilo's bedroom, the other toys looked concerned. It had been a while since Sergeant and his troop went out on their mission and they hadn't called yet.

"Shouldn't they be there by now?!" asked Spyro in concern. "What's taking so long?!"

"Calm down, Spyro. These Heartless Soldiers are professionals." Dash said, trying to calm Spyro down. "Come on. You know them. They're not lying down on the job."

Back downstairs, the Heartless Soldiers themselves were in fact lying down on the job, though not willingly. Sergeant saw that Nani was gone and signaled for her men to move on to a houseplant that looked into the living room. As they headed on over there, the Sergeant turned and saw one of the Shadow Heartless on the floor struggling to move on. He was the toy that was crushed by Nani accidentally. Sergeant ran over and helped the Heartless to his feet.

"No! Go on without me! Just Go!" said the wounded Shadow Heartless moaning in concern. He didn't want Sergeant to endanger the mission all because of him.

The leader would not have that, however, as he said, "A good Heartless soldier never leaves a man behind."

As he helped his fellow Heartless soldier forward, he signaled to the remaining Heartless soldiers above. They began to lower themselves as they rode on the baby monitor. Once the baby monitor was safely downstairs, the Heartless Soldiers got off and began to carry it to the houseplant.

Suddenly, a ball came bouncing into the hallway and sounds of footsteps and kid laughter could be heard. Sergeant knew that the kids would be coming into the hallway, so there was no more time to waste. He carried his wounded fellow soldier to the plant right on the heels of the Heartless Soldiers with the baby monitor. By the time they got hidden, the children ran by, unaware of them.

Inside the plant, a medic Large-Body Heartless tended to the wounded Shadow Heartless soldier. After a while, he signaled that the trooper was all right. As this happens, the baby monitor was put into place. Meanwhile, Sergeant looked out into the party carefully and looked through his binoculars.

He looked impressed. Lilo got herself a lot of presents this year. The question, did any of them have any new toys in them? That was why they were sent, to find out.

"There they are." Sergeant said quietly. Then he turned to a Neo Shadow as he gave a direct order, "Activate the monitor!"

"Yes, Sir!" The Neo Shadow saluted, and then he turned the baby monitor on.

Back in the bedroom, the toys snapped to attention as static was heard from the baby monitor. That meant the troops hade reached the party and were making contact.

"Come in, Miniature Flash. This is Inky Con Carne ." said Sergeant through the monitor.

"This is it! This is it!" Dash exclaimed anxiously.

"Oh, my god!" Wave exclaimed in suspense. "This is killing me!"

"It's starting!" Violet exclaimed as she hugged Dash tightly around the head in suspense.

"Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet!" Dash ordered the toys. The toys quietened down as Sergeant was speaking while as he slipped out of Violet's vice-like hug. Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Jet, Wave and Storm also leaned in on the baby monitor, while sitting next to Dash

"Come in, Minature Flash. Lilo is about to open the first present."

As the gang listened in, Jack Spicer smiles anxiously as he repeated to himself, "Rika Nonaka, Rika Nonaka, Rika Nonaka..." Spyro gave him a strange look, meaning that it was odd for Lilo to get a present like that. Jack Spicer said, "Hey, can you blame me for wanting a girlfriend? I can dream, can't I?" It was true. Jack Spicer wanted so much to be the boyfriend of Rika and hoped that someday Lilo or Maggie will get the Digidestin girl.

"Knock it off, Jack. You know she's not going to get a Rika until the VERY END of this parody." Yin commented. "That's just the way the script goes."

"Yeah, but _I_ was following the script too, you know." Jack admitted, annoyed. "Still, I have to admit that at least I'm getting a better deal in THIS Toy Story parody than I did in JusSonic's "'Toy Story 2'" parody."

Soon Sergeant continued his report, "The bow is coming off, and the wrapping paper has been torn off. It's a...a lunchbox! Confirmed! We've got a lunchbox here!"

"A lunchbox?!" Dash exclaimed in shock and relief. A lunchbox wasn't a toy, but still.

"A lunchbox?!" Jack Spicer, Violet, Wormtail96, NL, Jet, Wave and Storm all yelled in disbelief.

"Well, where else is Lilo gonna get her lunch?" Dojo laughed in amusement.

"Okay, on to the second present." Sergeant said, back to his report. "Now it's...it's...bed sheets! We have got bed sheets."

Jack Spicer slapped himself with his hand as he said, "Who invited that kid?! I mean, seriously!"

Time had passed as Lilo opened each present. Each presents turned out to be either video games, books or other stuff, but not toys to play with. The toys back in Lilo's bedroom were either relieved or annoyed. The only one annoyed was Jack Spicer, of course. But in some situations, Lilo got some toys.

"It's a couple of toys, everyone!" Sergeant reported from the baby monitor, "Repeat: Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi!"

The toys cheered a bit. They didn't mind Lilo getting Ami and Yumi. They could take them with no problem

And of course, the other toys Lilo got for her birthday were, to Dash and his friends' relief and enjoyment, a Mister Incredible, an Elastigirl, a Jack-Jack, a Frozone, a Syndrome, Sonic the Hedgehog, a Tails, a Knuckles, a Rouge, a Shadow, an Eggman, a Chaos Zero a Harry Potter, a Ron Weasley, a Hermione Granger, a Juniper Lee, a Sora, a Donald, a Goofy, a Danny Phantom, a Yuck the rabbit and a Carl the Cockroach Wizard.

"Alright! Quiet everyone!" Jet said to everyone, quieting them down, "There's more!"

"Aww, only one present left." Nani said, picking up the only present left in the room.

Back in the bedroom, the toys listened in as Sergeant continued his report.

"Attention, Minature Flash, we're on the last present now." Sergeant reported.

"Last present!" Dash exclaimed with a grin. So far, no toys that they wouldn't be able to live with and that means, no chance of being replaced, even himself though he tried not to worry.

The toys wait anxiously and nervously as Sergeant speaks through the monitor. What was this present Lilo's getting?

"This one is a big one. It's...it's...it's a board game! Repeat: Star Wars Battle Ships!" Sergeant exclaimed.

The toys cheered in relief. Sure, the Star Wars Battle Ships game was a toy, but it's a toy they could all live with.

"All right!" Yang laughed excitedly. He slapped Jack Spicer on the back. Of course, he slapped him too hard, resulting in his parts falling off.

"Hey, be careful!" Jack Spicer yelled angrily. He hated it when Yang did that!

"Oops. Sorry about that, 'evil boy genius'." Yang apologized, rolling his eyes.

Back downstairs, Sergeant grinned proudly. The mission was a success. Turning to his troops he said, "Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up. We're going home."

Dash smiles as he, Violet, WT96, NL, Jet, Wave and Storm sat on Lilo's bed happily.

"Okay, guys. What did I tell ya? Huh? Nothing to be worry about." Dash assured happily. He was right once more. Now they didn't have to worry again until Christmas.

"I knew you were right, Dash. I never doubted you for a second." Dojo said with a smile. It seems that everything had turned out fine after all...or had it?

As the Heartless soldiers get ready to take their leave, Mario's voice interrupted them, saying, "Wait-a a minute. Oooh, what-a have we got-a here?!"

Alarmed, Sergeant quickly took a look through his binoculars. He had almost forgotten one thing when it came to humans and presents: expect the unexpected!

Sure enough, to their concern, Mario opened a closet and took out another large present. The kids and those nearby looked excited, and so did Lilo.

Quickly, Sergeant turned back to his men and shouted, "Turn that thing back on!"

The Heartless Soldiers nodded as they quickly turned the baby monitor back on.

In Lilo's bedroom, the mood of happiness was cut short as Sergeant called in, "Minature Flash, come in, Miniature Flash!" The toys suddenly look alarmed as he continued, "Dad has just pulled out a surprise present from the closet! Lilo is opening it now!"

"WHAT?!?!" Violet, WT96, NL, Jet, Wave and Storm asked in shock. That was totally unexpected!

Dash looked extremely worried. When it came to surprise presents, that something had to be great for Nani to hide it like that.

Sergeant continued looking concerned as he said, "Lilo's anxious about this one. It's a big package. And...oh! I can't see! That Bart Simpson boy just got in my way! I don't know if Lilo's opening it or not!"

In Chad's room, the toys were getting even more nervous. What is it that caused just a commotion.

"It's...it's a..." Sergeant was cut off as the sounds of kids cheering happily came from the monitor.

Spyro couldn't take it. He screamed, **"IT'S A WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!!!"** As he yelled 'WHAT IS IT', Spyro grabbed the nightstand leg and shook it like mad. He was getting very freaked out, wondering what it was that Lilo just got.

Unfortunately, he shook the nightstand too much, causing the monitor to fell to the floor. As it hit the floor, the batteries came out. Spyro gasped, "Oh, no!"

"Oh, ya stupid purple lizard! Thanks to you, now we'll never know what it is!" Jack Spicer yelled, angry.

"Way to go, Spyro!" Yin and Yang snapped sarcastically.

The gang quickly ran to the monitor as Jack Spicer began work putting in the batteries. They had to know what Lilo just got before it was too late.

"No, no! Turn 'em around! Turn 'em around!" Dash yelled, annoyed. Jack Spicer was putting the batteries in wrong.

"Man, you must be desperate. You're putting them in backwards!" Yang said in annoyance. He hated it when Jack Spicer rushed things.

"Plus is positive, minus is negative!" Dash yelled. When he saw that the toys weren't listening, he groaned as he, Violet, WT96, NL, Jet, Wave and Storm jumped off the bed yelling, "Oh, let me!"

He pushed Yang and Jack Spicer out of the way as he began putting the batteries in right himself.

"Come on, guys! We can play this in my room!" Lilo said excitedly as she holds up the new present she just got.

The kids shouted excitedly as they followed Lilo, running by the houseplant.

**"RED ALERT, RED ALERT! LILO IS COMING UPSTAIRS!"** Sergeant yelled into the baby monitor, unaware that the one upstairs was out of commission temporarily.

Dash sighed as he succeeded in putting the last battery in right.

"Okay, got it." Dash said. As the baby monitor came back to life, they could hear Sergeant yelling.

"We got a kid invasion! Repeat! Return to your positions now!" Sergeant yelled through the baby monitor.

Dash looked alarmed as he yelled, "Oh, my God! Lilo is coming! Back to your places, everybody, hurry!"

The toys freaked out and ran around the room. They had to get back to where they were before Lilo returned.

"Oh no! We gotta hide, we gotta hide!" Storm and NL exclaimed frantically.

"Back on the bed! Back on the bed!!!" WT96 shouted as he started getting onto the bed.

"Where's my ear? Who's seen my ear?! Did you see my ear?!" Jack Spicer yelped frantically as he looked around for his missing ear.

"Outta my way! I gotta move, here I come..." Spyro yelled frantically. Suddenly he collided into a trashcan and fell over.

Everyone was almost to their place as footsteps were heard, meaning Lilo and her birthday party guests were almost to the bedroom. Dash managed to get back on his place on the bed and went back in his toy position.

And just in time as the door swung open, allowing Lilo and her friends into the room. They looked excited as the birthday girl showed off her new present.

"That is great! His blasters sure light up!" Bart Simspson said happily.

"Take that, Hansterviel!" Lilo said happily as she played with what was obviously her new toy.

"Make room! The is where his red space ship lands!" Lisa laughed excited as she slammed a cardboard box thing onto the bed, unknowingly causing Dash to fly off the bed and slides down, unnoticed, down the gap between the bed and back wall right under the bed.

As Dash went to life instantly, he gulped. His fear had been confirmed. There was only one reason why Lilo was so excited. A new toy… had arrived.

* * *

**(A/N) Amazing! Lilo has really got herself a super cool new toy! But what is it, why is it causing so much hype and will it cause some trouble for our favorite Boy Super?**

**Dash: (dry and sarcastic) Oh, no. You really think so?**

**Stitch: Ah, come on, Dash. You're just jealous 'cause you're not an industructable being, like I am.**

**Dash: (Angrilly and threateningly) Well, you just wait until next chapter, Troggy!**

**Stitch: (cocklily) That doesn't work, any more, Dashy-boy. It's the name of my species now, remember?**

**Me: Alright, you two, that's enough. Save it for a certain chapter later in the story. Anyway, folks, next chapter, the identify of the new toy will be revealed and Dash becomes a bit Jealous/Envious of the new toy. Until then, read and review! **


	4. Ch 3: Strange Things Are Happening To Me

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Three, readers! Here, we get to meet Lilo's brand new toy. And we also see Dash's envy and jealousy towards it. Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Strange Things Are Happening To Me**

As Dash, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96 (also being sent flying under the bed) wait for it to be safe to come out, the kids, meanwhile, continued a buzzing for Lilo's new toy.

"And watch this! When you push the button on the back, you can use his Karate-chop action!" Lilo said excitedly as she demonstrates.

"Time to come back downstairs everyone! It's time for some games and prizes!" Nani called from downstairs.

"All right!" The kids cheered along with Lilo as they run out the room.

"Oh, almost forgot these! I better leave these here!" Lilo exclaimed quickly as she puts down a few boxes that contained The other Incredibles toys, Yumi and Ami, the other Sonic toys, Yuck, Carl and all the other toys Lilo got for her b-day.

"Come on, Lilo!" Lisa exclaimed excitedly.

"Coming, Lisa!" Lilo called back as she ran out the door, following her friends and closing the door on her way out.

When all was quiet and it was safe to come out again, the toys make their way to Lilo's bed. They were curious as to know what toy their owner just got that had her so excited.

Also, the lid of the box Lilo had dropped off started to open, and sure enough, the other toys Lilo got for his birthday started coming out and looked around the room.

"Oh, good God! It is good to be out of there!" Yumi said, breathing in and out deeply. After all, it did get humid in some toys' boxes.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Dash said he and Violet should be here by now." Mr. Incredible said. As you can see, Dash and Violet new the incredbiles toys way before they were bought for Lilo. When the two met up with them, a short while back at a toy store back when they were in Lilo's backpack on a shopping day, they arranged they would meet up with them in Lilo's bedroom when they were bought. (I mean, come on, what incredibles collection would it be if the other toys weren't in it.)

"Come on, let's see what those lot are up to." Yuck said as he and Carl got out of the box and they and the Incredibles characters headed to the other toys.

"Any clue what it is?" Jack Spicer asked in a curious tone as he looked up on the bed, while some of the old toys welcomed the new toys into Lilo's bedroom.

"I can't see it." Hailey said, trying to get a look.

"Man, what the heck is up there?" Dojo asked, puzzled.

"Hey, Dash! Who's up there with ya?" Spyro called up to the bed, hoping to get a response from Dash

Then, suddenly, something came out from under the bed. To their shock and disbelief, it was Dash, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96. What were they doing under there? They were usually on Lilo's bed.

"Dash? What are you doing under the bed?" Dojo asked, both confused and concerned. He wouldn't be under there unless...

Dash chuckled nervously as Mr. Incredible gave him and the others a hand and helped them up. He didn't want the toys to know he suspected that he was being misplaced. Instead, as he composed himself, he added, "Wha-? Oh, nothing. Lilo was probably just over excited after eating a lot of cake and ice cream, that's all. It was simply just a mistake."

"Well, that 'mistake' is sitting in your spot, Dash." Jack Spicer said with a smirk. He had waited all this time for Dash to be knocked off his high horse and spot as Lilo's favorite toy of all time and now it was here. Granted, Jack Spicer wished it was him but at least someone he was starting to like for once beat him to it.

"Hey, come on, Spicer! If you really think my son, Dash is gonna be replaced, then I think you've been taking stupid pills." Mr. Incredibles said warningly at Jack Spicer.

Spyro gasped in horror as he said, "Wait, Dude! Have you been replaced?"

"Spyro, what did I tell you all earlier? No body is gonna be replaced." Dash insisted. The toys, however, looked doubtful. Whenever Lilo got excited like she just did, she had a good reason. And from the nervous grin on Dash's face, it was obvious to them that he realized he had been replaced.

NL then nudged Dash, whispering, _"Uh, Dash. I don't think they're convinced."_

Dash then said, after clearing his throat "Now then, let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up-a there a nice, big 'Lilo's Room' welcome." He then quickly cast a look to his family and friends. "Oh and guys, great to see you all again. We'll catch up soon, 'kay?"

"Sure thing." Syndrome nodded.

Dash then began to climb up the side of the bed as Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL, WT96 and the other toys watched. Dash himself wondered what was this new toy that Lilo had made a fuss all over. Surely, it can't be _that _good, right?

As he reach the edge, he looked up and his eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Lilo's new toy.

This toy was a Trog that looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He wore a red and yellow jumpsuit. In his jumpsuit pockets, were what looked like four yellow plasma blasters. The blue Trog stood heroically in the bed's center, his back to Dash. Dash looked on and gulped nervously. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.

Just then, the toy came to life and looks around sternly. It seemed like he is wondering where he was. After taking a good look around, he nodded and put his wrist in front of his face and pressed a button on some sort of device as if activating it. A beep was heard.

"Stitch to Trog Command. Come in, Trog Command." The toy known as Stitch waited patiently for a response. When none came, he frowned as he pushed the button again, "Trog Command, come in! Do you read me?" He then looked concerned. For some reason, this doesn't happen before. He mumbled in confusion, "Why don't they answer?"

Stitch's eyes then saw something that made him gasp in shock. It was the ripped packaging he came in, but to him, it looked like a miniature red spaceship.

"Oh, no! My Ship!" Stitch yelled in shock as he ran up to the red spaceship and checked it out. "Dame it! I knew I should have brought Sparky along! He would have been able to fix this in no time! Without him, this will take weeks to repair!" With a groan, he brought out a small square grey laptop communicator from his pocket. "Well, at least Sparky's Journal Computer is still here." Stitch cleared his throat, and then spoke into it.

"Stitch mission log Number 4072: My ship has run of course en route to Sector 13. I've crash-landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep." He paused as he jumped up and down on the bed. Then he resumes speaking into his laptop, "Terrain seems a bit unstable. There's no readout yet if the air is breathable, so thank my lucky stars I am wearing my oxygen inducing collar. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..."

Suddenly, Dash appeared from out of nowhere saying, "Hello!"

"**HOO-YAH!**" Stitch cried out in a fierce battle cry and alarm as he got into a fighting stance pulling out his blasters and aiming them at Dash threateningly.

**"AAAH!"** Dash screamed in fright, but he figured that he must have startled the newcomer.

"Whoa, hey, whoa! Did I scare you? Sorry about that. Didn't mean to. Sorry" Dash said, trying to calm Stitch down. "Well, anyway, my name is Dash Parr," Dash introduced himself, and then he indicated the room the two were in as he continued, "And this place you're in is Lilo's room. That's all I wanted to say. Now, of course, there has been a bit of a mix up. This is me and my friends spot, ya see, the bed, here..."

"Ah! Local law enforcement!" Stitch said with a grin as he put his toy blasters away. Dash looked dumbstruck until he realized that Stitch has seen the N.S.A. badge on his armor that he came with, making Stitch presume he was an actual law enforcer. "Part of the National Supers Agency, I see. Well, it's about time you got here. I'm Stitch, also known as Experiment 6-2-6, Space Trog, Universe Protection Unite. My ship has crash-landed here by mistake."

As Stitch continued looking around on Lilo's bed, Dash looked more dumbstruck. He figured he should help as he said, "Well, yes. I agree. It is a mistake, because you see, the bed here is my spot, and…"

"I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystalic fusion? Or maybe you have another ship I could use?" Stitch asked, interrupting what Dash was saying.

"That I don't know about a ship. But well, let's see, we got Double A's, or..." Dash said.

Suddenly, Dash was interrupted as Stitch knocked him to the blanket yelling, "Whoa, look out!" On the ground, Stitch got his blasters out as he said, "Don't take another step or else! Who goes there? Show yourselves"

"Don't shoot! It's alright. We mean no harm!" Spyro yelled. He, Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and WT96 and the other toys had came up to the bed to see how Dash was doing. Their presence had obviously caught Stitch by surprise.

"Look, pal, It's great to be aware 24 hours a day, but will you put those things away?" Dash asked in annoyance.

"Why? You know those life-forms?" Stitch asked Dash.

"Yes! They're Lilo's toys!" Dash said, "Of course they're my friends!"

Stitch paused a bit, but then he calmed down as he got up saying, "Well, if the Super here trusts you, then I suppose I should to. You're all clear to come up now, everyone." The toys came out. They were a bit amazed, as they looked the newcomer over. Stitch came over saying, "I am Stitch aka Experiment 626. I come in peace."

Spyro cried out happily as he ran over and shook Stitch's hand happily and eagerly. He said, "Oh, dude, I am _so _glad you're not a dragon!"

"Why, thank you." Stitch said, looking puzzled by Spryo's reaction. This was the first time, to him, that someone reacted that way. Removing his hand, he said, "Thank you all for your kind welcome."

"Say, um, Stitch? What does that particular button do?" Wormtail96 asked Stitch.

Stitch realized that Wormtail96 was pointing at one of a selection of three buttons that was on his jumpsuit. Stitch smiled as he said, "I'll show you."

Stitch then presses the button. Suddenly a voice, like something from a voice box like from Dash and Jet was heard saying, "Stitch to the rescue!"

The toys gasped in amazement. Sure, they have heard voice boxes like that, but never that great!

"Wow! You know, Dash has a voice box like that! His is a pull-string except..." Dojo began to say.

"Only it sounds like a car ran over it!" Jack Spicer laughed cruelly. Dash cringed as he held his cord sadly. He could tell Jack Spicer had waited a long time to say that.

"Oh, yeah, but not like this." Yang said, impressed. "Here we got one of those quality sounds systems, probably all copper wiring huh?"

"Anyway, Stitch, where you from? Tokyo? Tai wan?" Yin asked Stitch.

"Well, no. I'm stationed up in the Alpha Quadrent of Sector Three. I am Stitch, but I am also known as Experiment 626 of Trog Command, comprised of an army of genetically engineered beings of many types named Trogs created by the great genius Doctor Jumba Jookiba for the purposes of galactic defense. You see I am a type of Trog known as a Space Trog, a species of Trog that are the most well armed, skilled and are the alpha males and females of the entire species. I am armed with the strength to lift three thousand times my own weight, great reflexes and agility, a nearly indestructible body, greatly enhanced senses of sight, hearing and smell, the brain of a super-computer AND an arsenal of fantastic weapons and vehicles ALSO created by Doctor Jookiba. My purpose is to protect all sentient life from those who would seek to conquer or destroy the universe, especially the vile Doctor Jacques Von Hamsterviel, sworn enemy of the Galactic Federation."

While Stitch said this, Dash took a look at the back of the box the Space Trog came in and sees a cartoon drawing of Stitch on it. After reading upside down, he saw that the words on it were the same ones Stitch himself just said.

After Stitch finished, there was a big pause. If a needle were to be dropped, it would be the loudest noise in the world.

Finally, Jack Spicer grins as he said, "Is that so? I'm from Hong Kong".

"Sega" Spyro said, motioning to himself

"And we're from Fox Kids. Well, we're not really from Fox Kids." Yang began

Yin continued, a bit nervously. "Yeah, we're from the same company, except by the time we came out onto shelves and onto T.V. the company's name and franchise was changed to Jetix ."

Dash groaned in disbelief as he went to Hailey, mumbling, "Geez. You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before."

"Well, can you blame them?" Hailey asked, smiling. "I mean, he's got more gadgets on him than my Grandpa."

Out of curiosity, Dojo pressed a button on Stitch's arm and suddenly a light flashed from one of the yellow blasters.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" said Stitch alarmed as he pulled his blaster away. "Please, watch yourself. You don't want to be in the way when my blasters go off."

"Hey, blasters!" Jack Spicer said. He smirked at Dash as he added, "How come YOU don't have a blaster, Dash? Or at least a more deceant one than that hunk of scrap of a plasma rifle, ya got now."

"Oh, come on! Those are not blasters he got there that shoot lasers!" Dash said in annoyance. He made motions while Hailey frowned at him a bit. "They're just plastic thingies that each have a light bulb that blinks!"

"Gee, what's his problem?" Carl the Cockroach Wizard asked quietly.

"Someone's got laser envy." Jack Spicer remarked.

Frozeone decided to put a stop to this before something went wrong. He steped up saying, "Okay, okay, you guys. I admit we are all impressed by Lilo's new toy, but still-"

"Uh, toy?" Stitch asked, puzzled, as if the words were Greek to him.

"T-O-Y! Toy!" Dash said to Stitch.

Stitch chuckles as he said, "Pardon me, but I think the word you're looking for is Space Trog."

"I beg to differ, but the word I'm looking for, I can't say. Becuase, you see, there are preschool toys present." Dash remarked with a grin.

"Getting kinda tense, aren't ya?" Jack Spicer joked, grinning some more. He loved to see Dash tense like this. Violet, Jet, Wave, Storm, NL, WT96, Mr, Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozeone looked at him with annoyed looks on that. They understood Jack Spicer was a bit jealous of Dash, but it wouldn't kill 'em to give Dash a break for once.

"Uh, Mr. Stitch? I'm wondering. What, specifically does a Space Trog actually do?" Spyro asked curiously. After seeing all this, he was anxious to know.

"Ah, well, SPACE Trogs are specifically engineered for battle, accomplishing dangerous missions and-" Stitch began to explain, but Dash cut him off.

"He's not a Space Trog!" Dash yelled angrily, about to lose it. "He can't fight evil, or shoot lasers!"

"And I'm sorry, Stitch, but I sincerely doubt yoy can fly or anthing like that!" Wave said to Stitch. She had nothing specifically against Stitch, but she had to support her friend.

"Excuse me." Stitch interrupted as he pushed a yellow button on the belt of his jumpsuit. To everyone's amazement and awe, two red and yellow angulated bat-esque wings shot out from his back. Next, he pressed a another button his jumpsuit that made two retractable arms, a few quills and antennae un-retracted from his body. Stitch grinned, liking the reaction he was getting.

"Wow! Awesome wingspan!" Yang said, grinning

"And look at those extra body parts! Nice touch!" Yin smiled, impressed.

"Oh, what? Whaat?" Dash said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed onto one of the wings, shaking it a bit. "Look, I admit the extra body parts are pretty cool, but these 'wings' are plastic."

"Yeah. He can't fly." Jet agreed.

"They are a terillium-carbonic alloy and I _can _fly." Stitch insisted.

"No, you can't." Violet said.

"Yes, I can." Stitch said with a hint of a chuckle.

"Dude, you can't!" Storm insisted.

"Can!" Stitch said calmly in annoyance.

**"CAN'T! CAN'T! CAAAAAN'T!"** Dash shouted, poking Stitch on the snout every time he said 'CAN'T!'.

Dash's attitude and refusal to believe what Stitch was was the last straw. Stitch snapped, "Listen here, ya little Flash-wannabe! I can fly around this room with my eyes closed!"

"Okay, _Stitchy_. Go ahead and prove it." Dash said with an evil grin.

"Alright, then! I will! Everyone stand back!" Stitch said.

The toys moved so Stitch could go to the edge of the bed nearby, climbing up the bedpost. Dash grinned evilly. He figured Stitch will fail flying and end up being damaged on the floor. Ooh, he was going to be happy when Lilo found her new toy ruined. Only Jet and Storm felt the same way, while Dash's other friends and family looked concerned.

Looking down at the toys below waiting anxiously, Stitch spread his arms out in the air and closed his eyes. Then he said these words, "It's Trog-ination time!"

With that, Stitch jumped off the bed and went straight down. Dash figure that was it...until he looked alarmed as he heared a bouncing noise. Sure enough, Stitch had bounced right up. The blue Trog hit the ball that was on the floor nearby.

Next, Stitch landed on a small car and sped down the track through the loop. He ended up flying right off the ramp. As everyone watched, Stitch unknowingly got stuck to a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling.

Unaware that he got stuck, Stitch's impact got the plane's motor running resulting in both it and Stitch to fly around the room. The toys looked amazed as they watched. Dash, Wormtail and NL on the other hand, look on in disbelief. They were the only ones who knew what was happening. As for Violet, Jet, Wave, and Storm, they watch in amazement, along with The Incredibles Toys, The Sonic Toys, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ami, Yumi, Yuck and Carl.

Soon a centrifugal force had Stitch removed from the plane and sent him flying to the bed. And as if to add insult to injury, he landed right in front of a still disbelief Dash.

Stitch smirked in triumph as he opened his eyes saying, "Can!"

That did it. The toys found themselves something new to get excited over. They ran over to Stitch cheering and clapping in excitement.

"Stitch, you flew magnificently!" Spyro said happily.

"That was awesome!" Sonic the Hedgehog exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I found _my_ moving buddy." Hailey said with a grin. Dash couldn't believe it! Even the toy he had a crush on and his own family and friends liked this upstart!

"Thank you! Thanks! You're so kind!" Stitch said with a grin on his face.

"You call that flying? That wasn't flying! That was...falling with style!" yelled Dash in disbelief.

Unfortunately, his words only succeeded in reaching deaf ears as the toys continued making fuss over the obvious.

"This evil boy genius is impressed. You must have a lot of alien girls going crazy over you." said Jack Spicer to Stitch with a grin. He then added, "You should teach me that sometime."

Soon, an annoyed Dash stood alone on the other end of the bed fuming. This toy was getting all the attention, leaving him with no one near him.

All except Dojo, who was caught up in the excitement saying, "Wow! That was awesome! Go blue guy!"

"Oh, shut up!" Dash snapped at Dojo. Despite shutting up, Dojo continued looking at Stitch with a smile. Looking at the scene with Stitch and the toys, Dash began to mumble, "You know, in a few days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see. Oh ho, they'll see. I'm still Lilo's favorite toy."

Dash wanted to think that...but was he still Lilo's favorite toy?

The next day, Lilo was jumping on the bed with Dash Parr in her hand, smiling and laughing. The man's voice from before began to sing as another song began.

_**I was on top of the world it was right in my pocket**_

She jumped off of the bed, then shook Dash like he was dancing, then flew him around.

_**I was living the life things were just the way they should be**_

Lilo then placed Dash down on the ground. Then, Stitch was brought out as Lilo mimicked a rocket, letting the toy Trog shoot the toy's blaster out of it.

_**When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket**_

It buzzed as Lilo knocked the Super toy to the ground. Then, Lilo went into the closet of her room.

_**Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me**_

When she came out, she was wearing a dark blue sweater and trousers and a headband that had toy blue Trog ears and antenna on it as he had a toy plasma blaster out.

"Stitch to the rescue!" she shouted as she dashed out of the room.

When she was gone, Dash got up and looked at Lilo's room. As if an instant, the poster of Dash and the drawings of him were changed to posters of Stitch and a few of other Trogs.

Voice and Chorus: _**Strange things are happening to me**_

He then looked at the bed he got up on, and then looked shocked as he saw the bed covers had changed from the Dash to the Stitch one with Stitch with his blasters out.

_**Strange things**_

A bit later, Spyro tried roaring, though it was not successful. Then, Stitch, sighing, positioned Spyro upright.

_**Strange things**_

Then the purple dragon toy roared like a real dragon, with the pressure sending Jack Spicer's parts off of him.

_**Are happening to me**_

Spyro smiled as he shook hands with Stitch.

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_

That evening, Dash came to the Etch-a-Sketch, then gasped as he saw the drawing of Stitch with his name on it, making him frown and glare at Stitch, who was fixing Ami and Yumi's hair.

Voice: _**I had friends,**_

_**I had lots of friends**_

Dash shook the Etch-a-Sketch furiously. A bit later, Jet, Storm, Mr. Incredible, Knuckles, Froggy, Sonic, Yuck, Juniper Lee, Danny Phantom, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Spyro were using toy weights, though Spyro's handles had none.

_**Now all my friends are gone**_

All while R2-D2 watched as Stitch was using the newely adjusted motors on Metal Sonic's back to run like a tread mill.

_**And I'm doing the best I can to carry on**_

Jack Spicer watched, then picked up the toy weight, trying to lift it, only to fall back after his arms pulled apart. Later, Dash took out the checkerboard and looked for Dojo under the bed.

_**I had power (power)**_

_**I was respected (respect)**_

He then noticed Dojo's tail heading away from the bed, making Dash concerned. He took a peek as he saw both Dojo, Chaos Zero and Metal Sonic helping Stitch with the package he came in.

_**But not any more**_

_**And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored**_

Dash furiously kicked the checkerboard, making a checker piece ricochet to the drawer and into his mouth.

Voice and Chorus: _**Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me**_

Later, Stitch was scratching Dojo on a sensitive spot behind his ear while his tail wiggled, annoying Dash, who was being hit by the tail. He glared as he shoved the tail down to the floor, making Dojo's top half fall down as well.

_**Strange things**_

That night, Lilo was placing all of his toys away until only Stitch and Dash were left on the floor. He picked them both up and looked at each of them.

_**Strange things are happening to me...**_

That night, Lilo was sleeping with Stitch, who's eyes glowed Neon green, on her bed while the other toys were asleep.

Voice: _**Ain't no doubt about it**_

All while Dash, in the metal toy box, peeked out and gasped at what he saw: Her worst fear coming true, he believed.

_**Strange things**_

He sighed and looked down as he closed the toy box, groaning and feeling heartbroken.

_**Strange things

* * *

**_

**(A/N) Ah, poor Dash, feeling left out and forgotten by Lilo in exchange for Stitch. But that's what happens, isn't it? Kids, nowadays always like what's new, and mostly unknowingly shun their old toys.**

**But here is where something scary comes in the next chapter, for we will be introduced to the only one other thing Dash is scared of besides being replaced. What that is will be found out in the next chapter. Until then, Read and Review!**


	5. Ch 4: Bowser Junior, The Toy Destroyer

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Three, loyal readers!** **In this chapter, Dash now gets into Stitch's face while we are also introduced to the whole room's worst nightmare besides being replaced. I'm pretty sure you know who or what that is. Now then, let's get back to the story, shall we?

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Bowser Junior, The Toy Destroyer**

Dash didn't sleep well that night, at all. When morning came, Dash woke up trying to remember what happened. Then after a few seconds, he remembered something that made him mad enough for steam to shoot out of his ears, he was in the toy box, put in there by Lilo...who slept with Stitch last night!

Groaning, Dash opened the toy box lid. He saw that his owner was nowhere in sight and sighed, "Finally." He breathed in and out a bit as he places a hand to his face. Wait? There was something missing!

"Okay, which one of you Yahoos took my eye-mask?" asked Dash, looking around the toy box in annoyance. His the area around his face was bear, which meant that someone took his eye-mask, while he was sleeping.

Just then, a toy black-feathered duck named Daffy came up with Dash's mask on his face. He laughed as he said, "Hi! I'm Dash! To the rescue! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Oh, ha, ha! Ha, ha!" said Dash sarcastically. Then he grabbed his mask, yelling, "Give me that!"

Mumbling angrily, he climbed out of the toy box to face another day of being replaced as Lilo's favorite toy. How humiliating he had to take a back seat to that...to that...plush Trog toy!

Speaking of which, he looked around to see where the new toy went. He heared him and turned. Stitch was speaking with Spyro and Dojo saying, "Hey, there, Spyro and Dojo. It seems that I have been accepted into your culture, here. Your ruler, Lilo, has inscribed her name upon me."

Stitch then lifted his foot and showed something to Dojo and Spyro on one of his feet. They looked amazed as they saw the name "Lilo" written all over it.

"Wow!" said Dojo and Spyro amazed.

"And it's in permanent ink too!" said Spyro in amazement. Lilo sometimes puts her first name on her toys, mostly her favourites.

"Well, as much as I want to hang out, I must get back to fixing my ship." As Stitch said this, he headed back to his 'ship'.

Dash yelped in concern. He looked down at one of his boots. Lilo's name was written on it. The girl had written it first ever since she got Dash. Of course, that was when Lilo could only draw like a little toddler. Now it seemed to be almost gone. Dash groaned. He wondered if this was a bad sign.

"Aw, Dash. Don't let this get you down." Dash yelped as he put his boot down. Looking up, he blushed as he saw Hailer nearby, smiling at him. With her were Violet, Wormtail96, No Limit 5, Jet, Wave, Storm, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozeone and Syndrome.

"What? Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about. I mean...who?" said Dash, chuckling sheepishly as he blushed.

Hailey smiled. She could tell that Dash feeled threaten by Lilo playing with Stitch now. She didn't want him to feel like he was being left out.

"While, I know that Lilo is happy that she now has a Stitch toy. But remember, you'll always have a special place with her." explained Hailey trying to cheer Dash up.

"Yeah, like the attic!" Jack Spicer joked cruelly as he walks by with Yuck and Carl, as all three of them laughed sadistically. The three had become friends over the last few days.

Dash groaned angrily. That was that last straw! "Okay, enough is enough!"

Dash, along with Jet, Storm, Frozeone, Syndrome, WT96 and NL then began to walk to confront Stitch. It was high time he knew what was up around here.

"Oh, boy. This won't end well." Elastigirl sighed, placing her hand on her head.

Stitch himself was still working on his 'ship' that was being held up by wooden ABC blocks. Some of the toys were nearby eagerly helping their hero. The Blue Trog was on a skateboard working like a mechanic while Froggy, Chaos Zero and Metal Sonic were nearby.

Stitch held out a claw saying, Metal Sonic said to Froggy and Zero who were near some tape nearby. They both nodded as they got some tape

Of course, Stitch's work was interrupted when Dash and his pales arrived. He pulled Stitch out from under the ship. The Blue Trog looked at Dash puzzled. What does he want?

"Hey, Fuzz ball! You stay away from Lilo! She's mine! And no one, I repeat, _no one _is taking her away from me!" snarled Dash furiously.

"I would if I knew what you were on about." said Stitch with a frown. This toy had been acting very odd towards him lately. Turning to Metal Sonic, he said, "I still need that bonding strip!"

Stitch tried to get back to work but an annoyed Dash pulled him out again, exclaiming, "And another thing: stop with this Space Trog thing! It was funny the first few times but now it is starting to get on my nerves!"

Stitch sighed in frustration as he stood to face Dash, asking, "Let me guess. You want to complain with Trog Command?"

"Oh. I get it. You want to play it the hard way, huh?" NL smirked, cracking his fists

"Don't even think about, Super boy!." said Stitch narrowing his eyes angrily down to slits. He wasn't going to continue taking this word abuse from the superheros who weren't acting like superheros.

"Oh, yeah! Tough guy?!" snapped Dash as he shoved Stitch backwards, while making his 'oxygen-inducing' collar click off. As Stitch saw this, he then began to go into a fit and clutching his claws around his own neck, as if there was no oxygen ans that he was gonna suffocate. Metal Sonic, Zero and Froggy looked nervous as the Blue Trog really looked like he was gonna suffocate. Dash and his pals, on the other hand, rolled their eyes as Stitch grabbed the collar and was trying to place it around his neck. This new toy was being such a baby.

But as Stitch came to the point when had to try to breath, he did so without any difficulty. Stitch looked confused. He was able to breath the air on a supposed different world without the use of his 'oxygen-inducing' collar.

"I don't get it. The air isn't toxic." said Stitch in disbelief. Standing up, he pointed an accusing claw at Dash angrily as he continued, "How dare you take of a Space Trog's oxygen-inducing collar on a unchartered planet! You realized what would could have happened? My eyeballs could have been sucked from my sockets!" He then put his collar back around his neck.

Dash couldn't believe it. He finally concluded that there was only one reason for Stitch's behavior. It was a condition he heard that some toys had gone through, but never thought he would see it in person: toys would actually believe they were the real thing. It would usually take a few days for them to see the light. It looked like Stitch was suffering a severe case of it.

Dash grinned as he said, "Hold on. You mean to tell me you are _the_ Space Trog 'Stitch'?" He laughed allong with his pals as he continued, "Dude, all this time I thought it was all an act! Man, I'm glad I was wrong. Hey guys! I was wrong! He is really the Space Trog 'Stitch'!" The others laughed loud and hard at this.

Stitch frowned at Dash as he said, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh no. we wouldn't think of..." Syndrome gasped in horror as he points behind Stitch saying, "Stitch, look, it's Hamsterviel!!"

"Where?!" yelled Stitch as he turned around, looking for 'Hamsterviel'.

**"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!" **laughed Dash, Syndrome and the others as the first two kneels over. Boy, they were amused that the toy had fallen for that trick so easily. This Trog toy was such a fool.

Stitch frowned at Dash's trick. He was about to berate Dash...when more laughter was heard. However, it was not coming from the room.

Dash and the others stopped laughing as their blood froze in fear. Dash hoped that the laughter they just heard wasn't what he thought they heard. Unfortunately, when a barking and the snapping of jaws was heard, his fears, along of that of the toys, were confirmed as they looked at the bedroom window.

"All right! Yes!" laughed a child's voice from outside the window.

"Oh no..." gasped Dash in horror.

Dojo yelped in fear before hiding under the bed. Peeking out, he said trembling, "It's Bowser Junior...!"

Stitch had no idea what was going on, but presumed it must be bad as Dash and the toys went to the window as if being forced.

"Oh, I thought he and his brothers and sisters were at Summer Camp." said Spyro, gulping in fear.

"Oh, man. They must of got wise and kicked all of them out, earlier this year." groaned Yang, trembling.

"Not Bowser Junior. Anyone but him!" said Spyro, as the toys continued going to the window.

"Yeah, I mean his older brothers and sister are bad enough, but he is just plain..._evil...!" _Yin grimanced.

"Watch out!" continued the child's voice.

The toys had arrived at the bedroom window. The window itself looked out into a castle-like home next door belong to a family of Ten. Although, the Pelekai's lived next to them, they barely visited them for two reasons. 1, the neighbor barely visited _them_ and 2, one of the kids was a nightmare all toys tried to avoid at all cost.

Behind the castle was a backyard. The toys called it "The Yard of Lost Toys" for any toy who gone in there, no matter where they came from, never came out in one piece.

Jumping around the backyard was the nightmare himself. It is a young male Koopaling. He had black beady eyes, a small turf red hair tied up into a ponytail, a blue bandana around his neck, and black wristbands. He was also a young look-a-like of Bowser Koopa, the King Koopa. He was Bowser Koopa Junior, or as the toys called him 'The Spawn of all Evil'. The Koopaling laughed as he threw a rock at something, most likely a toy, in the center of the yard.

Near Bowser Junior was a giant black chain-ball wih a vicious set of teeth and huge eyes. It is The Chain Chomp, Bowser Junior and his sibling's pet that was vicious and evil like they were.

"Oh, man, who's he destroying this time?" groaned Jack Spicer in concern.

"I can't- I can't tell..." said Dash, trailing off a bit. Whoever it is, was too distance to see. He then got a quick idea. "Hey, anyone seen GIR?"

"Right here, Dash." Another toy said as he came up. He was a little silver and blue Irken-brand toy robot. His name was GIR, a toy that holes in the back of his head, so he could be used as binoculars.

Dash nodded as he picked GIR up and looked through him to take a good look at the scene. Spyro groans as he said, "Ooooh. I can't _bare _to see one of these, again."

Dash could see what was in the backyard. It is a toy boy with a big nose, red cap, and white and blue shirt who was being forced to stand there since all toys had to do that whenever their owners and/or people were around. To make matters worse, he was taped to a M-80 that was on his back.

"Oh, man. He's killing a Billy doll. That psychopath." groaned Dash in concern. That toy doesn't have much time left.

Bowser Junior, playing one of his twisted games like the toys knew he would do, said evilly, "Stay where you are, citizen! One move and that dynamite will go off! We will try to help you as soon as we can. Can you hear me, citizen? Can you hear me?!"

"Hey. What's this?" asked Stitch as he came through the crowd. He decided to come onto the scene to see what was going that got the toys so frighten.

Dash rolled his eyes as he snapped, "Don't bother. This doesn't concern you Space Trogs! Just us toys!"

"Well, I better take a look see, just in case. Allow me." Stitch said as he took GIR from an annoyed Dash's hands. He looked through GIR and his jaw drops open in horror as he saw Billy.

"What's going on? How come that kid is strapped to an explosive device?!"

Dash sighs as he redirects Stitch's view saying, "That's why! Bowser Koopa Junior."

Through GIR, Stitch blinked his eyes as he saw the Chain Chomp barking. He said, "Well, I can see why you are scared of him. He sure is a huge, montrous creature!"

Realizing what he was looking at, Dash exclaimed, "No, that's his pet Chain Chomp, you idiot!" He redirected Stitch's view again, this time down a bit, as he said, "That...is Bowser Koopa Junior."

Now, Stitch saw the Koopaling himself laughing sinisterly. Stitch looked concerned. Whoever that Koopaling was, must have the toys freaked out.

"You mean that happy Koopaling is the reason you're all freaked out?" asked Stitch.

"Ha! If you called that little monster a happy Koopaling!" said Jack Spicer angrily. He was still shaken up by how many times he saw what Bowser Junior did to his toys.

"He tortures toys by blowing them up with dynamites, cutting them with knives, or wors! And heck, he just does it for his own entertainment!" explained Spyro. He was trembling as he remembers how many toys he and his friends saw got destroyed at the claws of Bowser Junior. In fact, ever since the moving announcement came, the toys were more eager than ever to get to another house and never see Bowser Junior or his evil again.

Wormtail96 added, "Not only is he a notiorious toy wrecker, but his father, Bowser Koopa SENIOR, happens to be the arch-enemy of Nani and Lilo's adoptive parents, Mario and Peach, so he actually quite literally encourages his son to wreck Lilo's toys whenever he gets the chance."

Stitch narrowed his eyes down to slits. This Koopaling was obviously an agent of Hamsterviel and must be stopped.

"Well, then, we have no time to lose!" exclaimed Stitch.

To the toys' horror, Stitch got onto the window ledge. They gasped as they realized he was intending to go down there and face Bowser Junior.

"Are you crazy?! Get back in here!!" yelled Hailey as she grabbed Stitch by the arm, stopping him from moving. "You will get killed if you even think of fighting Bowser Junior!"

"Well, someone has to go down there and teach that little punk a lesson! And it might as well be me" snapped Stitch. He couldn't believe that the toys weren't willing to let him help them. Sure, they were seriously affraid of Bowser Junior, and that he may be as evil as they claim, but they couldn't continue watching other toys suffering.

Dash smirks as he said, "Sure, Stitch. Go ahead. Try to obliterate him with your scary blasters." Chuckling, Dash pressed the driggers of one of Stitch's blasters, which were all in his pockets. Stitch, alarmed, pulled his blaster out of his pocket, and put it behind his back.

"Hey, watch it! They're extremely dangerous!" snapped Stitch in annoyance.

"Uh, guys..." said GIR in fear as he pointed at the scene. The toys turned just in time to see Bowser Junior lighting the M-80 right now! "He's lighting the bomb!!!"

"Oh, no! **BILLY!!!"** yelled Bowser Junior in mock panic. He then smirked, saying, "Not..."

"Duck!"

The toys, especially Stitch who was forced down by Mr. Incredible, jumped from the window just in time as an explosion was heard. Dirt clouds came from the backyards as toy sharpnel rain down the side of Lilo's house. Bowser Junior, from where he was at, laughed madly as he cackled, "All right, Billy-is-dead! Whoo, hoo!"

The toys, recovering from the incident, were brave enough to take a peek. Sure enough, there was nothing left of Billy the toy but a black scorch mark on the ground. The one who blew him up, Bowser Junior, jumped up and down evilly while Chain Chomp continued barking.

Stitch sighed. An innocent bystander got killed while he couldn't do anything. He said, "I could have stopped him."

"Stitch, trust me. I would love to see you try, really." Dash said. Then he chuckled, as he motioned to Bowser Junior's yard, adding, "Then again, I would enjoy seeing you as a crater."

Stitch glares at Dash angrily while Bowser Junior, himself danced around the crater madly.

Hailey said it best as she said, "Well, the sooner we move, the better..."

* * *

**(A/N) Well, there you have it, everyone! The pure evil of Bowser Koopa Junior! I'm telling ya, it was high-time I had him as a main villain in one of my fics.**

**Stitch: That evil little beast! I really wish you guys would've just let me go and beat the crap outta that little brat!**

**Dash: Yeah, well there's one little problem with that, Stitch. Ya see...You're a toy! If we did let you go down there, Bowser Junior would have ripped you to pieces!!**

**Me: Save it for youre fight scene, you two! But if you thought things were bad now, wait until next chapter! Because that is when Dash makes a bigg mistake, that will cause him the other toys' (except a few) respect for him! And maybe even...his life! (Dramatic music)**

**Dash: (Sarcastically) You know...it just gets better and better for me, doesn't it?**


	6. Chapter Five: Dash's Toy Mistake

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Five, everyone! Now, here is when Dash makes a HUGE mistake and gets himself into big trouble. Although, it is small trouble, in this case, but you get the idea. Now, let us proceed!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Dash's Toy Mistake**

Time had passed, and now it was only two more days after today until the Pelekais moved out to their new home. A _'FOR SALE' _real estate sign stood in the front yard with another one saying _'SOLD'_ hanging under it. Lilo and her family had managed to pack most of their stuff so far and were eager to move with in the next two days.

* * *

Up in her room, Lilo was happily playing with Dash and Stitch by the time her sister came in after a while of packing. The room was full with packing boxes, most of them were half full. Nani was a bit hungry and she knew a place her sister would be happy to go to in order to eat.

"It's Trog-ination Time!" laughed Lilo as she continued to play.

"Well, all that time of packing, I think I should stop to get some food. How about dinner at say..." Nani paused to smile before she continued, "Pizza Spaceport?"

"Pizza Spaceport?!" exclaimed the girl excited. She loved eating at that place! It was the best place for anyone like her to be a kid while having pizza. "All right!"

Lilo put her toys on her desk as she went to join her sister who was leaving the room. She had placed Stitch right on Dash.

"Get clean up while me, Mom and Dad get Maggie ready." said Nani with a smile.

Once Lilo left the room after her sister and closed the door, Dash came to life and knocked Stitch off of him in disgust. It was bad enough he was getting replaced but to on the bottom of his replacement...eck! Stitch went off to get back to work while Dash sat down, sighing in frustration.

"Can I bring some toys to play with?" asked Lilo hopefully from outside.

"Okay, but you can only bring one." added Nani's voice.

"Awww... just one?"

Upon hearing this, Dash looked concerned. He mumbled to himself, "One toy?"

Dash glanced at Stitch who was walking to the opposite end of the desk. After what happened recently, Dash knew Lilo would pick Stitch out instantly. Figures. She always seemed to do many activities with the Trog toy...but what if Dash was wrong and his owner took the Super toy instead?

Out of curiosity, Dash took a Magic Eight Ball that was positioned next to him. Glancing to make sure that Stitch wasn't watching, Dash shook the Eight ball as he whispered, "Will Lilo take me?"

After he was done shaking it, he tiped the Eight ball over to see the answer. A triangular oracle floated up appearing. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't what he wanted to see.

"'Don't count on it'?!" yelled Dash angrily. It might as well have said, 'no way, ya big, stupid loser!' He snarled in disgust as he threw the Eight ball back. It rolled across the desk while Dash continued to fume.

Just then, a thud caught his attention. He turned and saw that the Eight ball had since went behind the desk. Taking an interest, he went over and peeked down it. Sure enough, there was the Eight ball stuck at the bottom. With a space like this, it was easily for it to get stuck...maybe even a toy.

An idea came into his head as he took a look at Stitch. The Blue Trog toy had no idea that Dash was watching as he was trying to lift what was to him, a huge item that he could use to repair his 'ship' (though it doesn't actually weigh more than six pounds). He did actually succeed in lifting it over his head and putting it gently down, but it required such effort that he comments "I'll never get used to the gravity on this planet. I can usually lift a lot more than this."

This idea came into Dash's head: he knew Lilo would pick Stitch when she came back. But what if the new toy couldn't be found? If Stitch was to, say, fall 'accidentally' behind the desk, he would be stuck down there with no way to get out. And when Lilo wouldn't find Stitch, she had to pick another toy and Dash would make sure he was there for his owner to choose. Then it would be like, for at least a little while, old times again when it was just him and Lilo. And besides, when the moving-men are taking out the furniture, Stitch will, of course, be found and by then, Lilo would be too much attatched to Dash again, that she would toss Stitch into the pile of other toys. So then everything would be alright.

Dash got the idea, now for a way to get Stitch behind the desk. He looked and saw a familiar toy behind Stitch: it was Mayter who was resting on the desktop. The toy truck, right now, was facing the same direction the Eight ball fell earlier. Dash looked and saw Mayter's remote right next to him.

Dash began to smirk evilly. He got the idea and the way to get Stitch behind the desk. Now, all he needed was the bait...

"Stitch, Stitch!" yelled Dash in mock concern/panic as sped over to Stitch. Stitch looked up as Dash continued, "Oh man, Stitch! Thank goodness I found you! We've got trouble!"

"Trouble?! What kind of trouble?!" asked Stitch concerned as he looked around, trying to look for the source of the problem.

"There!" said Dash, pointing to the back of the desk. "A toy. He got careless and fell down there. He's trapped, Stitch!"

"Well, then we have no time to lose!"

Stitch ran over to the back of the desk. Dash, on the other hand, just smiled as he went over to next to Mayter.

Peeking over, Stitch tried to look for the toy as he said, "Are you absolutely sure you saw a toy fall down here. I don't see it."

Dash picked up the remote and activated it. Mayter, who woke up suddenly, opened his eyes sleepily, wondering what was going on.

"Trust me. He's down there. Keep looking!" insisted Dash with grin. His hand reached the 'Foward' button and paused, hesitating. The Super child toy wondered if he could do this. After all, he was the hero of the toys and wouldn't think of doing just a nasty thing. That was until this Blue Trog toy came and ruined everything he knew, including took away Lilo's attention. Just looking at him, shining brightly, made Dash look envious. So, with a deep sigh, he then decided he has got to do this. The toys would be upset with him, but he figured they'd eventually understand...hopefully...

Dash then pushed the 'Foward' button and caused Mayter to go right at the un-expecting Stitch.

"What kinda toy..." Stitch looked up and gasped as he saw Mayter coming right at him, what Dash planned. What the Super Boy didn't plan, though, is that Stitch got out of the way in the nick of time. The truck, instead went by him as he collided right into a bulletin board.

Thanks to the impact, a chain of events occurred, causing pushpins to fall off the board. Stitch quickly dodged them as the pinks ended up stuck in the desk like they were darts or something.

During that time, Jack Spicer was playing a Stitch card game with Yin, Yang, Yuck and Carl on the floor nearby. He happened to look up and looked shocked as the bulletin board began to fall down and crash right into a globe. The impact sent the globe right off its stand, rolling right at Stitch. All the while, Dash stood there, shocked at the madness he had just started.

Stitch ran in front of the globe across the desk. He got stuck as he fell on some pencils but got out of the way at the last minute, landing right on the window that was left open.

The globe meanwhile, missed Stitch as it proceeded in hitting a desk lamp, causing it to swing. An alarmed Dash ducked in the nick of time. Stitch wasn't as lucky, for when he stood up, the lamp slammed right into him, sending him out the window and into the outside world!

**"STITCH!!!"** yelled Dash and the toys at once in horror. They ran over to the window and looked out. They looked concerned as they couldn't find him. The toys didn't see what had happened so they did not know how it had occurred.

"Bloody Hell, I don't see him anywhere!" said Ron Weasely, worriedly.

"What if he ended up in Bowser Junior's yard?!" yelped Dojo, fearing the worst.

Dash, who knew how it had occurred, looked worried as he backed away from the crowd. He didn't want this! He only intended to knock Stitch behind the desk, not out the bedroom window! It was an accident...well, kinda. But how could he explain that to the other toys?

"Stitch!" gasped Spyro in horror. Just then, Mayter was heard making motor noises, getting the purple dragon toy's attention. He turned to see Mayter bouncing up and down as if trying to say something. "Hey, guys! Mayter is trying to say something!" The toys turned their attention to Mayter as Spyro, leaning closer to Mayter, continued, "What is it, Mayter? Did you know how all this happened?"

Mayter continued making the motor sounds as he was explaining. Jack Spicer narrowed his eyes angrily. Being a toy based on a Evil Genius Villain from the Xiaolin Showdown series, he had the intelligence to understand every toy around him.

"Mayter is saying that this whole thing didn't happen by accident." said Jack Spicer angrily as he glared at Dash.

"Huh?" asked the toys puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Hailey concerned. She saw him glaring at Dash and didn't like it.

"It's simple. Our Humpty-Dumpty friend was assassinated by being pushed..." Jack Spicer then pointed at Dash as he yelled, "...by Dash!"

_**"WHAT?!"**_

Dash gasped in shock as the toys looked at him in shocked and/or angry looks. He realized what they were thinking. He figured there is a good reason why Mayter blamed him for this. Mayter didn't see the lamp knock Stitch out the window. He presumed Dash used him to distract the Blue Trog toy so he could push him out unnoticed!

"Now wait a minute, wait a minute, guys!" said Dash in concern as he backed away. He looked at Jack Spicer, as he said, "I mean, come on, I know we have our differences and all, I understand that. But you don't honestly believe I would push Stitch out the window on purpose, eh, Jack?"

"That's Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, to you, you back-stabbing murderer!" roared Jack Spicer as Yin, Yang, Yuck and Carl gave Dash an angry look.

"Guys, come on! It was an accident. I mean, uh..." Dash gulped as he said, "You gotta believe me, here! Yeah, I have been a bit jealous of Stitch, but I would never try to kill him!!"

"Of course we believe ya, Dash!" said Dojo, reassuringly. He looked and noticed that most of the other toys were not sharing the same belief he did. They figured Dojo would defend Dash. After all, he was his faithful friend. Dojo was not liking the looks, except the concerned look from a certain Hailey Long, the toys were making. He knew Hailey would believe Dash. After all, the young girl was in love with the boy, Dojo knew that.

It was then that The Incredibles toys, NL, Wormtail96, Jet, Wave and Storm decided to step in. Jet then said, "Come on, you guys! We've known Dash for as long as we could remember! We can trust him!"

Mr. Incredible then added, "Jet's right! Okay, maybe Dash could have accidentally done something that led to Stitch getting knocked out that window, but surly you can agree that it wasn't on purpose!"

Jack Spicer, however, scoffed, "Oh, of course the relatives, sidekicks and girlfriend are going to stick up for the not-so-super Super-toy. I may be a toy based on an evil boy genius, but even _I_ wouldn't do something like that to Lilo's favorite toy. Nor would my pals Carl and Yuck! Think about it! Dash was the only one of us who had it out for Stitch, from the very start. It doesn't take a genius; evil or otherwise; to figure out what happened here."

In despiration, Dojo turned to Spyro, "Spyro, you believe Dash, right?" Dojo asked Spyro hopefully.

"Well, I...uh..." said Spyro, gulping. Jack Spicer, Yin, Yang, Yuck and Carl gave him a look. He would like to believe Dash, he really would, but neither did he want the toys to turned on him. So, backing away, Spyro decided it was best to give a neutral response as he said, "Hey, I don't like any confrontations, guys!"

Dash could not believe this! Although Hailey, his pals, relatives and Dojo would defend him, he was hoping Spyro would join in. He didn't know how it could get any worse.

Unfortunately, it did as Sergeant came out of the bucket filled with the Heartless Soldiers and pointed angrily at the Super child toy yelling, "Where is your honor, you dirt bag!! You are an absolute disgrace!! You don't even deserved to..." Sergeant was interrupted when Dash, not wanting to hear this, closed the lid on the bucket.

Jack Spicer advanced on Dash and began investigating like a L.A. cop saying, "You couldn't stand Stitch cutting in on your playtime, eh, Dashy-boy? You didn't want to accept the fact that Stitch might just be Lilo's new favorite toy. So, you got rid of him!" Dash gulped as he backed away. He managed to stop before he could fall off the edge of the desk. Jack Spicer, trapping him, continued, "So what if Lilo decides that she wants to play with more, huh, Dash? You gonna knock me out of the window, too?! And maybe the next toy in line?!"

Stepping up, an angry Yang said, "I don't think we should give him the chance!"

The Hearltess Soldiers bucket opened up as Sergeant pointed at Dash, yelling, "There's he is, men! Get him!"

The Heartless Soldiers yelled as they jumped out of the bucket and grabbed Dash, making it difficult for him to move around. As Dash tried to get away, the other toys joined the ones closing in on Dash right now. They overheard what happened and were seriously ticked off.

"Let's string him up by his pull-string!" ordered Jack Spicer as he led the riot against the 'murderer'.

"We got dibs on his hair!" remarked Yin and Yang angrily.

"Will you guys knock it off?!" yelled Hailey, one of the few ones who believed in Dash. But her words only succeeded in reaching deaf ears.

"Hey, let the Kid go!" exclaimed Dojo. He tried to push his way through the toys but only succeeded in getting knocked back.

"Let's break him!" snapped Carl angrily, ignoring Dojo, Hailey, and the Dash's pals attempts to stop the madness.

"Guys, guys, wait! Stop! Let me explain..." exclaimed Dash in fear. His attempt to back away were blocked by an angry Mayter. With the toys closing in, it will be a matter of seconds before his parts were scattered all over the floor. This didn't look like it would end good.

A miracle came to Dash, luckily, as Nani's voice was heard, "Come on, Lilo! We gotta get going!"

"I'm coming, Nani! Just let me get Stitch!" said Lilo as she was heard going back to her soon to be former room.

"Everyone, retreat!" exclaimed Sergeant in alarm as the toys quickly let Dash go and went back to their places. Dash went to toy mode and just in time.

Lilo came into the room. Unaware of what just happened, she went to the desk where she had left Stitch with Dash. She didn't seem to see Dash as she was looking for something that wasn't on the desk.

"Hey, I can't find Stitch! Have you seen him?" asked Lilo.

"Not really, deer. We were down here with you." explained Peach from downstairs.

Dash looked up while his owner wasn't looking and was concerned. He knew Lilo would not find Stitch. It hurt him knowing she still wanted the so-called Blue Trog, even if he was no longer around.

"Pssstt," Dash heared that and looked across the room. To his horror, an angry Jack Spicer was holding Etch as they both peek out of a packing box. Etch made a hangman's noose while the Goth teenager pointed accusingly at the Super-toy who gulped. He knew once Lilo was gone, the toys would go back to tearing him to pieces. Dash could only hope his owner decided to take him along, instead.

"Lilo, we're walking out the door...!" said Nani, who was getting impatient downstairs.

"But I still can't find Stitch!" said Lilo worried. She looked around but could find no trace of the Blue Trog toy anywhere.

"Well, you can take another toy with you! Now, come on!"

"Okay..."

Lilo looked around to see what other toy she could take. Seeing Dash on the desk, she picked him up and headed out the room.

Dash sighed in relief. Although he was going to be in for it big when he got back, at least the execution had been postponed...for now. At least he was with Lilo.

* * *

Lilo came out of the house with Dash as she went to the family van where Mario, Peach, Nani and Maggie were waiting.

"I don't get it. I can't find my Stitch toy. I left him on the desk when I left my room earlier." said Lilo puzzled. She still had no idea what had happened and it appeared she wouldn't anytime soon.

"Not to-a worry, Lilo. I am-a sure you can-a find him soon. He has to-a be here-a somewhere." said Mario, trying to reassure his worried daughter.

What both he and Lilo did not know, though, was that there was rustling coming from a bush nearby. A familiar toy came out spitting out foliage in disgust. It was Stitch. He has survived the fall (maybe because he still did not know that he was a toy, and since the real Stitch was near idestructable, he, himself was made pretty durable as well). He looked very upset. A certain someone knocked him out there, and that someone was gonna pay!

He looked up and sure enough, he saw the one who knocked him out the window, being taken into the van by Lilo: Dash, who didn't see Stitch...but Stitch saw him as he snarled angrily.

'You aren't getting away that easily, weasel-boy!' thought Stitch with revenge on his mind. As the van began to start up, Stitch ran out of the bush and jumped up just in time to grab the rear fender just as the van it was attached to began to leave the driveway.

On the side of Lilo's soon to be former house, a chain of Bander-Log monkeys were dangling above the ground where Stitch was a while ago. The toys, who had been foiled in their attempt to get Dash for now, were trying to rescue Stitch by using a Bander-Log monkey chain in hopes he would reach it. There seemed to be a problem though.

"The chain's too short! We need more monkeys!" explained Dojo in worry.

"But there aren't any more! That's the whole barrel" said Spyro as he showed an empty barrel. So far, that attempt didn't work, getting rid of the barrel, he went to the ledge and shouts, hoping that Stitch could hear him, "Stitch! Bad news! The Bander-Log monkeys didn't work! Don't worry, we are formulating another plan! Just stay calm!" Turning to the others, he looked concerned, saying, "Oh, where could he be?"

The toys did not know this, but they just missed Stitch who was going after his 'murderer'.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, this is bad! Dash had made a big mistake and now the toys are mad at him.**

**Hailey: Not all of us are mad at him. Dojo, his friends and I still believe in him.**

**Dojo: (exasperately) Yeah, but we'll see how that changes later.**

**Jack Spicer: (angrily) Yeah! When we get our revenge on you, Parr!**

**Dash: Jack, for the last time, It was an accident! I'm telling ya the truth!**

**Jack Spicer: Of course you are...NOT!!!**

**Wormtail96: Alright, cool your jets, Spicer! Well, in the next chapter, Stitch meets back up with Dash and let's just say...there will be a fight scene!**

**Stitch: (cracking knuckles) Good. This will be worth the wait!**

**Dash: You know what? Someone run me over! Becuase believe me, you'd be doing me a favor!**

**Wormtail96: Well, nothing else much to say, except...Read and review, folks!**


	7. Chapter Six: Dash versus Stitch

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Six, everyone! Now, here is the small fight scene between Dash and Stitch I have been waiting and looking foward a while to do. Now, let us proceed!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six **

**Dash versus Stitch**

A while later, Lilo's family left home to go to Pizza Spaceport, they had to stop to get gas. The van came to a complete stop near one of the pumps.

As Nani, Peach and Mario and Lilo began to get out, Lilo, who was in the back seat with Dash sitting next to him, asked eagerly, "Hey, Nani! Can I help pump the gas?"

"Sure. Heck, I can even let you drive." said Nani as she, Peach, Mario and Lilo got out while Maggie was asleep in her car seat up front.

"Seriously?"

"Of-a course...when- you're sixteen." Mario chuckled.

"Heh, heh. Funny, Dad." said Lilo sarcastically and amused. Her dad and Nani liked to do this with her sometimes.

As soon as the four were out of sight, Dash came to life as he sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, he got to be with Lilo, but what good was it now? There was one thing worse than not going with the owner a toy cared for: when that same owner who did take the toy wished he or she was someone else.

To make matters worst, his friends, the ones who respected and admired him, now loathed him and wanted him dead. Sure, his family, Hailey and Dojo still believed in him, he expected that, of course. But Jack Spicer and the other toys, on the other hand, still wanted to tear him to pieces for what they thought he did. Dash had until he returned to the room to find a way to prove to his friends that he wasn't trying to kill Stitch. But that all leaft to one question...

"How can I prove to them that what happened was an accident?" asked Dash sadly and miserably. He sighed as he realized he had no way to do so. He looked up through the sun roof, which was open, to the night sky, believing that this would be the last time to do so before he got torn to shreds.

But when it looked like all hope was lost for the Super child toy, he saw someone peeking in. A familiar face.

A familiar angry face.

"Stitch!" Exclaimed Dash excited as he stood up. So, he survived that fall after all! It was a miracle! Stitch jumped down onto the back seat right in front of Dash. He looked very furious at him but Dash was just too happy to notice at first. "Oh man, Dash! You're alive! This is great! Oh, thank God! I am saved! Lilo will have to find you here! Then when we get back to the room, you can tell everyone that what happened was all just an accident, right?"

With a grin, Dash wiped off a bug that was caught on Stitch's big, long ear. But then he then saw, for the first time, Stitch's angry scowl. The stare did not look pleasant for our Super child hero.

Dash, concerned, said weakly, "Uh, right...buddy?"

Stitch, who was silent for a moment, spoke up, in a suprisingly calme voice, "I just wanted to let you know that despite the fact you tried to kill me, back home on Turo, we do not promote revenge."

"Oh, well then that's good." said Dash uneasily as he didn't like the angry look Stitch was still giving him.

Sure enough, Stitch leaned forward whispering harshly, "But we are not on Turo..." Stitch's snout came in contact with Dash's nose, as he finished the last part, "...are we?"

"No..."

Suddenly, Stitch roared as he jumped Dash before he could react. The two toys ended up flying off the seat and right out the van's door that Lilo had left open to outside unseen.

Upon hitting the ground, the two rivals continued their fight under the van, hitting or slashing whenever they could. Stitch began trying to take a few swings at Dash, but the Super boy dodge every one of Stitch's swings with the trace amount of actual super-speed that he possessed.

"Hold still, blast you." Stitch snapped.

Dash retorted "Maybe I don't have the "'brain of a super-computer'", but I am NOT stupid enough to hold still while a much stronger and clearly irrate toy is taking swings at me." He then stopped dodging to stick his tongue out at Stitch, who then, in the brief amout of time, rammed his head into Dash's face, sending him flying into a wheel. Dash got up, ready to fight back.

"Okay, come on, Fuzz ball! You want a piece of me?!" yelled Dash furiously as he charged at Stitch, who succeeded in slashing him with his claw, causing the Dash's head to spin around a bit.

Furious, Dash jumps at Stitch and whacked him in the muzzle, causing it to squeak with each blow. He then screamed in pain. Stitch had just bit his hand with his razor sharp teeth! The two rolled on the ground as Dash hits Stitch on the chest with his other hand, pushing Stitch's sampled voice buttons doing so. The two continued fighting as it seemed that it would take forever to finish.

Suddenly a sound of a car door slamming was heard, cutting the fight short. Before they knew it, Nani was heard talking in the van, "Okay, the van is filled up! It's time for..."

"Pizza Spaceport!" laughed Lilo in the van.

Suddenly, the van then drove away from the toys who stood there in shock. Dash was the most shocked of both of them.

"Lilo!!!" screamed Dash in horror as he tried to run after the van. But it was no use as it continues to drive on until it left the gas station and was dissapearing out of sight. Dash tried instinctively to chase after the car, actually managing a short burst of super-speed, but not long enough to go further than about fifty feet before having to stop to rest. As he was panting, Dash groaned "Who am I kidding? At this size, that car might as well be a hundred miles away already. Even if I DO have a mild trace of actual super-speed, it's nowhere near enough to keep up with a vehicle that big." The van was out of site and it left both him and Dash just standing there.

"No, no, no! Doesn't Lilo even know I'm not there?!" yelled Dash in horror. After a while, he realized that she and her family was not coming back. The harsh reality had then hit Dash very hard as he fell to his toy knees screaming, "Oh no. I'm lost...**I'M A LOST TOY!!!"**

Dash then cried into his hands. He was trapped at a gas station, with no way to get home and stuck with a toy who thought he was a Space Trog. Oh, this was not good at all for Dash at all...

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, Dear. Dash is now in even **_**more **_**trouble now that he is lost with only Stitch with him.**

**Dash: (groaning) This is turning into the worst day of my life! (into the distance) Will someone PLEASE run me over?! Becuase like I said in the last chapter, YOU'D BE DOING ME A FAVOR!!!**

**Stitch: You think you got it bad?! You push me out the window!**

**Dash: Oh, will you shut up?!**

**Wormtail96: Listen, you two have got to team up if you ever wish to be with Liloagain. And in fact, in the next chapter, they do just that as they try to reunite with the girl. But of course trouble awaits them with a cerain Koopling...**

**Dash: Oh no...! No, No, NO...!**

**Wormtail96: Yes, Yes, YES!! Until next time, Read and Review, everyone!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Pizza at Pizza Spaceport

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Seven, everyone! In this chapter, the two toys venture around Pizza Spaceport in search of Lilo, but end of getting found by the last person they would want to run into.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven **

**Pizza at Pizza Spaceport**

As Dash continued crying, Stitch looked around and was concerned. He get out his 'Computer' turned on as he recorded, or tries to, "This is Stitch again. The Super boy and I have ended up standing at a refueling station of some sort. We..."

Danny turned and looked furiously at Stitch as he roared, _"You!" _He charged at him. He no longer cared that Stitch was needed to convince the toys of Dash's innocence. He didn't care what happened now that he was stranded. He was lost and the Super child toy was pinning all blame on his replacement! He was going to tear him to pieces once and for all!

Before Dash could get close to Stitch, however, a horn was heard. The toys turned as lights shined upon them. A huge truck was about to pull into the station! Stitch quickly dove out of the way while Dash could do nother but stand where he was standing. The truck was coming close as the Super boy got ready to be crushed by the machine. It looked like it was all over for now. One of the front tires of the truck was getting closer to his head...

But as luck would have it, the tire had stoped just millimeters from Dash's nose. The super child was relieved but was still scared as he crawled away to under the truck. Backing up a bit, he bumped into Stitch who was still 'recording'.

"Now according to my computer..." Stitch continued.

"Shut up! Will you just stop that and shut up, you idiot?!" snapped Dash angrily. He was very upset and Stitch was not helping.

"Look, I know we're stranded and all but this isn't the time to panic." said Stitch with an annoyed sigh as he turned his 'computer' off.

"Oh, this is the perfect time to panic! I am stuck in the middle of nowhere, Lilo is probably near her destination by now. She and her family are about to move away from their house in two days, and thanks to you, I won't be able to go with her! It's all your fault, you stupid jerk!"

"How is this my fault?" exclaimed Stitch angrilly in disbelief. Sure Dash was upset but that doesn't mean he should put the blame all on him, when... "Hey, look, Pal! You're the only stupid jerk here! I mean, for crying out loud, you're the one who pushed me out that window in the first place!"

"Oh, yeah, well you're the jerk who 'crash landed' in your stupid little carboard spaceship and made me lose everything that is important to me!"

Stitch then looked sternly at the Super child toy as he said, "Don't tell me about importance. Becuase believe you me, pal, becuase of you, the entire universe is in danger!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" asked Dash, both confused and in disbelief.

Stitch sighed as he walked to one of the truck tire's edge as he pointed up to the stars as he continued, "Even as we speak, my arch-enemy, Hamsterviel, is working on his most diabolically evil plan yet. In the darkest corner of the galaxy, he and his allies are working on a device that consists of enough power to destroy an entire planet. I alone have the information that may reveal a weakness in that device." He turned to Dash with a frown as he pointed, saying, "And YOU, my Super friend, have interfered with my rendezvousing with Trog Command!"

Dash looked at Stitch in disbelief. This toy actually believed he was the real Stitch. He just didn't get it. Dash then began to wonder if all Stitch toys were like this. All pressure due to what happened recently had built up. Then Dash couldn't hold it anymore.

**"YOU...ARE...A...TOY!!!!!"** Dash screamed angrily and balistically. "You are not the real Stitch! For God's sake, you're a...you're a plushy action figure! You, sir, you are a...child's plaything!!!"

Dash had hoped that that broke through, but all Stitch did was look at him oddly. Then he said, "You are a sad strange little man and you have my pity. Farewell." With that, Stitch leaft to continue on his 'quest'.

Stitch groaned in disgust as he yelled after Stitch, "Fine, whatever! Good riddence, ya Loony!!"

Dash storms off, walking away. He mumbled, "'Rendezvousing with Trog Command. Yeah, right." He then sighed. Even if he did get away from that loony, he was still in big trouble. He was stranded with no way to get back to Lilo's house. Let's face it. He may as well decide on finding a new home.

Just then, a screeching nose followed by a gas station bell caused his attention as a voice yelled out, "Yo, gas buddy!"

"What?" asked the gas attendant.

"Need some help, here. I need to find Albatross avenue pronto."

"Hold it. Let me see if I can find it."

Dash took a peek and saw something that made him smiled. In the station itself was a Pizza's Spaceport delivery car! And since there was only one Pizza Spaceport around...  
"Pizza Spaceport? All right! I can get back to Lilo!" said Dash excited. All he had to do was get in the car before it took off and get to Pizza Spaceport. He would be reunited with Lilo in no time (that is if she's there or still there).

Dash was about to go to the car when he stopped as he realized something. Sure, he would be reunited with his owner, but as long as the toys (except a few) were still furious with him, he wouldn't last a minute in there. There was only one thing to do to prove that he was no murderer.

"Aww, man, I almost forgot. I can't show my face in that bedroom without Stitch." said Dash with a groan. "Will I ever get a break?"

Dash went back to under the truck and took a look. Sure enough, Stitch hasn't gone far enough yet.

"Hey, Stitch, come back!" Dash called after the toy who didn't know he was really a toy.

"Go away!" snapped Stitch as he kept on going, not even looking back. He wasn't going to take any more word abuse from Dash today.

"But Stitch, you gotta come back..." Dash began to look desperate as he looked back at the car. At any moment, the car would leave, and so would Dash's chances of reuniting with Lilo. He had to find a way to get Stitch to come with her, but how?

Dash then spotted something on top of the car's roof sign. Along with the logo of the restaurant was an object that looks like...a space ship!

Dash grinned as he continues, "Stitch, I found a space ship!"

This caught the The Blue Trog's interest as he turned back. Dash continued, "It's a space ship. Stitch!"

Stitch paused, then grinned as he came back. Dash grinned but for a different reason. Once again, Stitch's gullible nature got in the way.

The delivery guy was getting impatient as he was forced to turn his engine off while waiting for the gas attendant.

"Will you hurry? The pizzas are getting cold here!" complained the pizza delivery guy.

Dash and Stitch watched from a nearby oilcan display, watching it carefully.

"That's the weirdest looking space ship I have ever seen." said Stitch, looking the truck over.

"Maybe so, but trust me, it's what we're looking for."

"Okay, now are you absolutely sure that once this ship will return to its Spaceport, after it jettisons it's food supply?"

Dash nodded as he said, "That's right. And when we get to the place, we will find another ship to get you back home." Of course, when Dash said that, he meant they were going to Lilo's home. The Blue Trog will, of course, be upset when he realized he had been had once more. Dash would then have time to convince him that he was really a toy, not a Space Trog. His friendship with the other toys would be restored, as well as his reunion with Lilo.

"Okay, time for us to get on board." said Stitch. He headed to the passenger side door of the truck. Dash, alarmed, went after him.

"Stitcb, wait! I really think it's a better idea to get into the back. It's safe and no one will see us!" insisted Dash. He was not eager for the idea of being in the front seat where he and Stitch could possibly be seen.

"No can do, the cargo area is not safe. The cockpit is where I always sit and is much safer." said Stitch. He then climbed up the front tire, grabbed the rear view mirror and, to Stitch's display, swung right into the front seat area.

"Stitch, come out of there! Stitch!" said Dash, whispering loud.

"Two lefts and a right, right?" asked the pizza delivery guy who finally got his directions from the gas attendant.

"That's right." agreed the gas attendant.

"Okay, thanks, dude. I gotta motor!"

Dash yelped in panic as he yelled, "Stitch!"

Of course, the truck began to start, forcing Dash to go to the car's back, climbed up the bumper very fast and opened the back hatch in an attempt to climb in. He yelped as the hatch slammed back on his butt, sending him flying into the back very hard. He groaned. That is smarts, even for a toy.

Dash went to the diving window and took a peek into the front seat. Sure enough, there was Stitch setting comfortingly in the front seat bucking himself in. Luckily for him, the pizza delivery guy did not see him due to the pizzas hiding the 'Space Trog'. Dash rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay? What an idiot!" said Dash in annoyance.

The Super child toy, however, ended up eating his words as the driver got the car started and drived off very fast. As a result, Dash got sent flying backwards to the back of the car very hard. That _seriously _hurt! To make matters worse, through the whole trip, the driver drove the car like a lunatic, trying to get to his destination in time, making his turns and going up hills very fast. While Stitch was fast up front, poor Dash got knocked around the back of the truck. Any attempt to hold onto something for safety always failed. He yelped in pain. He was beginning to think hiding in back was a bad idea after all. Just then, the truck began to go up a big hill, causing the stuff and junk in the back began to fly backwards. Dash looked up just in time to see a tool box about to collide into him! His screams of sheer horror and terror were cut short as the box hit him head on.

* * *

After making his delivery, the pizza delivery guy return to his job place: Pizza Spaceport. He drove right into the parking lot and parked the truck. He sighed exasperately. What a night it had bin for him. He got out of the car and headed to get his next delivery order.

As the delivery man left, Stitch took this time to unbuckle himself and peek out of the passenger window. He took a look at the doorway. Two customers were approaching it as well as two robot guards blocking it with their spears.

Of course, to Stitch they looked like robot guards, but they were two animatronic robots made for the amusement of Pizza Spaceport.

As Stitch watched, the 'guards' move their spears to allow the customers in, booming with robot voices, "You have clearance to enter. Welcome to Pizza Spaceport."

Stitch heard announcements coming from the speakers as he looked on, "The next ship is about to take flight T-minute 30 minutes and counting..." "The white is zone is for pizza lovers only."

Stitch was excited. He could finally go home. That was, if he could get past the 'guards'. He went to the window between the car and the back and opened it. He exclaimed, "Super boy!"

He looked around puzzled now. The only thing in the back were a lot of the trash and the toolbox. He asked, "Super boy?"

Just then the toolbox fell down. Stitch then saw Dash ar the back of the car, dazed and groaning. Dash got himself off and fell into the trash afterwards. Stitch would have found this amusing if he wasn't in a hurry to get home.

"Found you. Okay, we've arrived at the Space port but the gates are heabily guarded. So, what we've got to do is find someway to get inside..."

Then, he saw something on Dash's head as the Super boy himself climbed out of the trash. It was a huge soda cup.

Stitch grinned as he said, "What a go, Dash! Using carbage for disguises. I like the way you're thinking!"

Back at the entrance, more customers came to the 'guarded' entrance. Nearby was a trashcan with some trash not thrown in yet.

"You have clearance to enter. Welcome to Pizza Spaceport." boomed the robot guards. The front doors swung open to allow the people in. Unknown to any of them, a burger container and a cup began to stand up as if by magic from the trash.

"They're distracted! Quick! Get inside!" yelled a familiar voice from the burger container. The two pieces of trash made their run to the doors just as they were about to close. "Hurry, Super boy! It is about to close!"

The trash was actually Dash, wearing a cup, and Stitch, wearing a burger container, in disguise obviously. They managed to get into the restaurant in the nick of time. The two walked through the restaurant quietly, dropping to pose as discarded trash as some kids ran by. When it was safe to move on, they stood back up and resumed walking. One time, Stitch bumped into Dash making him yelp.

Turning to Stitch, using the straw as a periscope, he snapped, "Hey, watch where you are going!"

"Sorry." said Stitch, mouthing with the burger box.

The two toys managed to avoid been seen and went into two long rows of arcade machines. They got rid of their disguises as they began looking around. As they did so, Stitch had his first look at Pizza Spaceport.

The toy was amazed! The place was filled with children playing video games, getting drinks, hi-tech sounds, more games, pizzas, drinks, etc. Lights seem to be all over the place, giving off a dark blue glow. It was not hard to figure why this place was the best place to get pizza and have fun!

Stitch, smiling in amazement, said, "Wow! What a space port! You sure don't find ones like these on Turo! You did a great job, Dash!"

Dash paid him no attention as he looked around for Lilo. All he saw, however, were kids none too familiar to him. For a while, he feared that his owner had come and gone already.

That was until a familiar voice said, "Hey, Nani! Can I play Ultra Violent Samuaries 3000? Please???"

Smiling in excitement, Dash took a look through the arcades. Sure enough, there was Lilo standing with Nani, Mario, Peach and Maggie in her stroller. The girl was asking her daughter to get her money to play a game.

"Lilo!" said Dash, happy to see his owner's happy face again.

"Hmm, I don't know, what is this samurai game?" asked Peach, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's one of the best games ever..." explained Lilo as the family walked away.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is find a Space ship that is heading for Sector Three..." said Stitch. He was about to walk away when Dash grabbed him and pull him along with him. Dash hoped to get to Lilo before he missed his chance.

"Hold it, Stitch! I found a ship better than that, a special one! And it's this way!" said Dash excited as he kept on running, taking Stitch with him.

"So it has one of those hyper-drives?" asked Stitch, interested.

The two toys stopped at an arcade game as Dash took a peek around it. The two, unknown to Stitch, had got away of Lilo and her family. The two were about to approached them unknowingly.

Dash smirked as he said, "Sure! Heck, it even has hyper-active hyper drive and it also has astro, uh...turf!" Then he mumbled something under his breath, keeping an eye on Lilo and her family as they got closer, "Almost here...a little bit closer.."

Stitch frowned as he looked around. He did not see a space ship in sight. He said, "I dunno, Dash. I don't see it..." He stoped and gasped as he saw something, "All right! Now _that _is a space ship!"

Stitch saw something across where he was. It was a large device that looked like a space ship ready to be used. Of course, what Stitch didn't know that it was actually a crane game, a game where kids operated a crane to win prizes.

Unaware that Stitch was now going to get into crane game, Dash said as he kept his attention on the stroller that was almost to where he was at, "Okay...get ready...okay, Stitch. When I say 'now', we make a jump for the basket."

However, he turned and to his shock, Stitch had run off. Where was he now? Dash looked and, to his horror, saw Stitch getting into the crane game via the 'PRIZE' slot.

"Stitch, come back!" yelled Dash in shock. He turned and to his annoyance, the stroller had passed on by. He missed it and it was thanks to Stitch, once again! Dash slapped himself on the forehead as he said angrilly, "Oh, man, this cannot be happening to me!"

Dash sighed angrily as he headto the game. Well, he was until he had to hide while he waited for some kids to run by excited. He groaned. This could take a while.

* * *

Inside the crane game, Stitch climbed his way up what was the deposit slot in reality that the prize toys were dropped into. He then jumped right in. He landed in front of an interesting looking group. They were small creatures that looked like blue pac-man ghosts, but with big eyes and wide smiles. These creatures were called The Bloo.

They looked amazed as they looked at Sora. One of them said, "Look! A stranger!"

"From the outside!" said another Bloo, excited.

"Ooooooooooo." said the Bloos all at once.

Stitch grinned. He had seen Bloos, having work with them before (or so he thought). So knowing they were peaceful, although kinda jerkish, he began to speak, "Greetings, blue ones. I am Stitch of Trog Command. I come in peace. The Bloos, excited, surrounded Bloo as they rushed him like little children saying, "What is the outside like? Let us know!"

Once the kids had passed, it was safe for Dash to run to the crane game and go through the prize slot. He had to get Stitch out of there and back to Lilo before it was too late.

The ghost child toy had climbed up to the top of the deposit slot while Stitch himself was speaking to the Bloos, "I am in a state of emergency! I need to borrow your ship so I could head to Sector Three!" Dash took a peek as Stitch, surrounded by the Bloos, continued, "Is there anyone I could talk to? Who is in charge, here?"

The Bloos point upward as they said all at once, "The Claw!!!"

Both Dash and Stitch looked up. Above everyone was a huge claw like object hanging from the ceiling of the game. Of course, in reality, it was the mechanical crane used for the crane game.

One of the Bloos explained, "The Claw is our master."

"The Claw is an almighty wise one. It chooses who must goy and who must stay." explained another Bloo nodding.

"This is insanity." groaned Dash in disbelief. These Bloos were as crazy Stitch was! He didn't know what could be worst than this?

Just then, evil laughter was heard. Das gasped in horror. He turned, hoping that the laughter didn't belong to whom he thought it belonged to. Unfortunately, his fears were confirmed for nearby...was Bowser Koopa Junior! The boy was playing another game nearby. By playing, I meant cheating to the point that the game disqualified him. Dash looked horrified as Bowser Junior quit the game he was playing...and was heading right to the crane game!

"Oh, no...it's Bowser Junior!" yelled Dash in horror. He quickly dived into the crowd and knocked Stitch down, pulling him deeper into the pile of Bloos saying, "Get down and shut up!"

By now, Bowser Junior had arrived at the crane game and got some quarters out to play the game right now.

"What is wrong with you, ghost child? I was about to..." Stitch began to say in disbelief.

"Shut up! You are the one who decided to climb into this thing, you stupid...!" Dash snapped angrily in a loud whisper.

"Ssssshhh!" said another Bloo, as he pointed upward. "The Claw. It's moving."

Everyone looked up as the Claw began to move. Bowser Junior was operating it right now and was hovering it above where Dash and Stitch were at. The Claw dropped and began to pick up a Bloo that was above Stitch. The Bloo got excited as the Claw began to lift him up.

"My friends, I have been chosen by the claw!" said the Bloo, excited as his back was to the chuckling Bowser Junior. "Farewell! Where I'm going must be a better place."

'That is, if you want to die.' thought Dash in horror, knowing the toy was due for a world of pain soon.

"Oh, yeah, since I won't be seeing any of you again, I just wanna say this one thing..." The Bloo said, at first calmly. He then shouted in a big, in-your-face manner, "So long ya bunch of losers! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

'Well, then enjoy your time in Toy Hell, Jerk!' Dash thought then in annoyance. By the looks of it, the toy actually diserved it.

"All right! One stupid Bloo toy," Bowser Junior chuckled as the crane dropped the Bloo in the deposit slot. Before he started to leave, he spotted something in the pile of Bloos: a certain Space Trog's upper torso.

"Whoa! A Stitch Toy?! All right!" said Bowser Junior evily as, after he took the Bloo toy out, he got out another quarter.

Dash yelped as he looked around. He had got to get himself and Stitch out of there before the latter ended up in the hands of the most evil toy destroyer in the world!

Dash saw a small door, used to put toys in the game, through the Bloos and make his way to it. After he got there, he grabbed the locking latch. After a while, he got the door open.

As this happened, the Claw lined up over Stitch, lowering, and grabbed him by the head.

"All right! Gotcha!" said Bowser Junior, grinning evilly.

Dash turned just in time to see the Claw beginning to lift Stitch up. He yelped, "Stitch!"

He jumped and grabs Stitch's feet. He began to pulled him down, playing an intense game of tug of war with the Claw with Stitch as the main prize. So far, Dash was winning as he pulled down hard causing Lilo's new toy to sink into the pile of Bloos and out of Bowser Junior's view.

"Hey! What gives?!" snapped Bowser Junior angrily as he hits the glass with a claw.

Dash, still fighting the Claw, was heading to the door with Stitch. For a while, it seemed that victory was his as he was almost out the door with his rival.

Suddenly, without warning, the Bloos that were on the pile's bottom grabbed Stitch and pulled him back inside, dragging Dash along with him.

"Do not resist! He has been chosen by the Claw!" yelled one of the Bloos.

"Hey, stop that! What are you doing?!" yelled Dash in horror. The Bloos were pushing both him and Stitch to the direction of the top!

"He must go!" insisted another Bloo.

"Stop it! Stop it, ya Zealots!!"

Listening, but ignoring Dash, the Bloos continued pushing Stitch and Dash forward as they said, "He must go! None shall fight the claw! The Claw shall be obeyed! He has been chosen! He must go!"

Dash tried to fight them off but by then, he and Stitch had reached the surface. Dash was forced to go into toy mode as the two toys ended up dangling lifelessly in front of the grinning Bowser Junior. What luck this Koopaling he had. However, what bad luck for the toys.

"Awesome! Double prizes!" laughed Bowser Junior evilly as both Dash and Stitch were dropped into the deposit slot. Bowser Junior grabbed the prizes he won and held them up with an malicious grin. Looking at them, he said, "Okay, new friends. It's time for us to go home and..._play!"_

Dash gulped as Bowser Junior laughed evilly while he put his new toys in his bag. He knew what Bowser Junior really meant by 'play'...and it send shivers down his toy body.

Oh, the horror and humanity!! Dash had gone through being replaced by Stitch, being accused of murder by his friends, being lost at a gas station, and now him and Stitch becoming toys to Bowser Junior, every Lilo's toy's nightmare!

As Bowser Junior walked off, chuckling some more, Dash looked out and saw Lilo walking happily away with her family. Dash looked sad as he wondered if he was ever going to see that girl's happy face ever again.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, the humanity! Dash and Stitch have ended up in the claws of Bowser Junior. And now, they are heading to his castle which is, as Dash described in this chapter: Toy Hell! Can they escape? And what is lurking in the horror that is Bowser Junior's room? Also, anyone got any suggestions for who to have as the parody of Hannah, Sid's sister? And if anyone's got ideas for the mutant toys, don't be shy to leave some ideas. Well, anyway, Read and be sure to leave a review!**


	9. Ch 8: It Lurks In Bowser Junior

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Eight, everyone! Now, I have actually chosen quite a selection for the mutant toys and for Hannah! So, with nothing much to say, let's read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**It Lurks In Bowser Junior's Room**

Dash shuddered in fear as he, Stitch, and the Bloo toy Bowser Junior won rode in the Koopa boy's bag. Bowser Junior didn't bother to ask his father and mother to drive him to Pizza Spaceport. He skateboarded there. Dash watched as the boy skateboard while listening to some music from a walkman. The music coming from it wasn't anything Dash had ever (or even wanted to) hear before. And knowing Bowser Junior's malicious behavior, he decided he didn't even _want _to know what it was.

Soon, they arrived at Bowser Junior's destination, the most terrible thing next to his backyard: his castle! To the toys, the backyard was the execution. The castle was the prison. Bowser Junior leapt off of his skateboard and began to walk to his home.

The zipper on Bowser Junior's bag was opened, allowing Stitch to take a peek out. As he saw Bowser Junior's castle, he spotted Lilo's house next door.

"Good news, Super child. I can see your dwelling from here. You should be home soon." Stitch told a terrified Dash, who was standing next to an anxious Bloo. Dash gulped in fear. He would be lucky to get back home right after Bowser Junior went into...his castle.

"The heavens are calling! The mystic portal awaits!" said the Bloo toy happily.

"Guys, listen and shut up! You guys just don't get it, do ya?!" yelled Dash in a panic. Since Stitch and Bloo didn't get it, Dash hasd to explain the situation fast, "Once we go inside Bowser Junior's Castle of Doom, we won't be getting out!!"

Sure enough, Bowser Koopa Junior opened the front doors of the castle and entered. Dash jumped back in fear as The Chain Chomp jumped and snapped its jaws for the bag. It looked like it was greeting its master but it was most likely wanting what Bowser Junior had in the bag.

"Hey, hey, boy! Sit! Sit!" Bowser Junior ordered. Chain Chomp calmed down as it obeyed. Bowser Junior grinned evilly as he reached into his bag, "I got something for ya, boy!"

"Everyone, freeze!" yelled Dash alarmed. The toys went still as Bowser Junior's claw reach into the bag. For a while, Dash feared that he would pick him but luckily, the Koopa Kid grabbed the Bloo toy instead. Dash and Stitch then watched as the toy destroyer placed the Bloo in between the eyes of the Chain Chomp. Dash had a bad feeling that this would not be pretty at all.

"Okay, ready..." said Bowser Junior with a sinister toothy grin. **"NOW!"**

Then quickly, Chain Chomp threw the Bloo into the air and grabbed it with it jaws. It began shaking it back and forth. Whatever happened here was too gruesome to describe in writting. All we can say really is that it made our heroes gasp and nearly vomit as they watch what the metal monster had done to the poor Bloo toy.

"Kari! Hey, Kari," Bowser Junior yelled, obviously calling someone. The two toys saw a girl coming in. She had semi-long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress, pink trousers, red and white shoes, and a pink bandanna. Her name was Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Bowser Junior's adoptive little sister. Unlike Bowser Junior, Kari was more nicer and much more smarter than him, but was never able to stop her adoptive big brother from destroying her toys. In her arm was a white and black-stripped Egyptian cat-like plush toy. It was a Gatomon toy.

"What do you want now, Bowser Junior?" asked Kari, bored. "Do you want me to clean up a mess you and your 'pet' becuase you forgot to play with your toys safely?"

"Aw, Zip it! Look, did my package came in yet?!" Bowser Junior asked impatiently. The Koopa Kid had been waiting a long while for a package that he had ordered a few months ago. It had not been delivered yet and he was desperate to get his vicious little claws on it.

"How should I know?"

"What do you mean, 'How should I know'?!"

Kari groans. Her brother could be so immature and stupid. She snapped, "Oh, so you want me to repeat it in a simpler way, huh?! Okay, then: I don't know! Now, why don't you go and play your stupid games somewhere else?!"

Bowser Junior growls. Bad enough his package did not come in yet, but her brother called him stupid!! The Koopa Kid needed a way to express his anger. Seeing the Gatomon toy, an idea came into his head as Bowser Junior smirked evilly.

"Kari, oh no!" gasped Bowser Junior in mock concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Kari looking up.

"It's Gatomon!" laughed Bowser Junior as he grabbed the Gatomon toy.

"Hey, give him back!"

"She' sick!"

Kari, alarmed, yelled in panic, "No, she's not!"

"I will have to perfom one of my...operations!" laughed Bowser Junior as he quickly ran up the stairs.

"Bowser Junior, leave him alone! No! Junior!" screamed Kari as she chased her brother upstairs trying to get Gatomon back.

At this point, Dash looked horrified as he realized where Bowser Junior was going to now. He whispered, "Oh no, not Bowser Junior's room! For love of God, not there!"

Unfortunately, with Kari behind him, Bowser Junior ran to his door. Kari was yelling, "Junior, give Gatomon back!"

Bowser Junior laughed evilly as he ran into his room and cruelly slammed the door into his sister's face before the latter could come in.

As Kari was pounding on the door yelling Bowser Junior's name, the Koopa Kid got to 'work'. He threw the bag on the bed, not caring about what was inside as he went over to a workbench which Bowser Junior had installed into his bedroom. He began to play another one of his twisted games.

"Nurse, we have a serious patient! We must begin the O.R. at once!" said Bowser Junior, role playing as a doctor. He turned on a bulb hanging up above the table. Dash and Stitch could only watch from the bag as they saw him put the Gatomon toy's head (if he got one) in a vise.

"Junior, I will tell mom unless you give Gatomon back, right now!!" yelled Kari from outside.

"The patient is..." Bowser Junior/doctor chuckled evilly as he strained while tightening the vise on the Gatomontwo, "pre-e-epped."

Dash and Stitch could only cringe. This was not normal behavior for a child! Even for a Koopaling! Bowser Junior next got out a painter's mask from a tool chest and puts it on his face like a surgeon's mask. He looked like he was some sort of a surgeon...a surgeon that was like a certain one from a certain slasher movie.

"We must hurry! This is the first time anyone dare a double bypass brain transplant!" said Bowser Junior/doctor. Bowser Junior then went to a crate that was full of junk and tools he could use. He took out a Dementor toy and chuckled as he puts the toy on the table. He said, "Now for the tricky part_...pliers!"_

"I really don't believe that man has ever been to medical school!" Stitch whispered to a shivering Dash. The Super child toy nodded in concern. He knew what was going to happen...and he cringed as Bowser Junior 'operated' on his 'patient'.

After a while, Bowser Junior was finished as he said in a nurse's voice, "Doctor, you have done it!"

Bowser Junior then grabbed his 'patient' eagerly as he went over to the door.

"Hey, Kari," Bowser Junior said in his normal voice as he opened the door revealing a worried Kari. "Gatomon's all better now."

Kari looked up hopefully. Then Bowser Junior held out Gatomon. At least, what was supposed to be Gatomon. To Kari's horror, Bowser Junior had replaced the poor toy's head...with that of Dementor. Kari could only react to this in one way: she screamed in fear and ran down the hallway.

**"MOM!! MOM!!" **screamed Kari.

"She is lying! Don't listen! What ever she says, it's not true!" protested Bowser Junior angrily. He threw the Gatomon/Dementor toy to the ground as he ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Once Bowser Junior was gone, the toys looked around at Bowser Junior's room. There were heavy metal posters hanging almost all along the walls, toys remains almost everywhere on the floor and power tools ready to be used.

Dash gulped. He had heard stories of Bowser Junior's room, a place where he performed his wicked experiments on toys. He and the other toys had not been in here before, of course, and they were too afraid to even take a look. They tried to avoid being seen by Bowser Junior whenever he came to the window. Then again, he barely checked out the neighbors so they were either relieved or concerned. But what was more scary was that every so often, they could see something lurking near Bowser Junior's bedroom window. Something...un-toy.

Well, Dash knew one thing: they were in Toy Hell!

"We are gonna die!" whined Dash in fear. He ran out of the bag yelling, "I don't know about you, but I am springing this place!"

Stitch remained where he was while Dash jumped up off the bed. He ran to the door and jumped up to the doorknob. But no matter how much he tried, it would not turn. Bowser Junior has locked the bedroom as he bolted.

Dash gave up as he jumped to the floor, groaning, "This is just great! I've got to get out of here! I've got to get back to Lilo! But how?"

As Dash tried to think this out, he heared a noise fast startling him. He turned just in time to see a small yo-yo falling on its side. Dash looked scared. He feared that whatever the un-toy thing is had not gone away yet.

Dash grabbed a pencil nearby and walked away in precaution. He wanted something to defend himself in case whatever it was decided to attack.

Suddenly a shadow rushed by Dash, causing him to turn. Whatever it was had since rushed by.

"Stitch...please tell me that that was you..." said Dash in fear. He got no response, meaning that it was obviously not Stitch. More scared now, he threw the pencil away and grabbed a larger flashlight. He looked around...and heared a noise coming from the psycho's bed. Dash turned a flashlight on and shined it in the direction of the noise, trying to see what it was.

He sighed in relief as he saw a green creature's flat-top head being shined by the light. He figured it was nothing to be scared of.

"Oh hi, little fellow. Can you come out? I need to find a way out of here. Do you..."

Dash was interrupted as the creature came out from under the bed. The Super child toy gasped in horror as he saw the rest of it. It is a was an Irken toy creature who had green skin, a flat head, two black antennas, and a pair of huge pink eyes. He wore a triangular purple sweater, a robotic purple and silver back-pack and long thin black gloves. His lower half, however, was nothing but four long, mechanical spider-legs. It was called Zim.

As Dash continued to look on in horror, Zim rose up to makes himself taller than Dash, who just kept the flashlight on him.

Just then, Danny took a look and looked horrified. Zim wasn't the only creature around. There were more creatures coming out from the shadows. They used to be normal toys until Bowser Junior had experimented or wrecked them badly. Now they were Mutant Toys, wondering around the bedroom.

One Mutant Toy was a female Imaginary Friend toy who was dark pink, and had pigtails. In place of arms were two toy fishing poles. Her name was Berry.

Another toy was a Mandalorian bounty hunter toy that was glued permanently to a skateboard. His name was Boba Fett.

Another toy was some sort of a Jack-in-the-Box that had a handle that was winding up by itself. But when its top opened, a skeleton wearing a black and white suit came out to move. He is called Jack Skellington.

Another toy was a Dalek toy that now had a spring for its bottom. It bounced up and down saying "Exterminate" over and over. Its name was...well, Dalek.

The next toy was a Elephant wearing a Bean Scout uniform and a spinning windup key on its back. The elephant had an erector set and monster truck wheels instead of legs and his left arm was missing. His name was Raj.

Another toy was a humanoid spnge toy with a with a square whit shirt, square brown shorts, and a red tie. He had a baby toy roller for feet. His name was Spongebob Squarepants.

Another toy seemed to be kinda creepy as it was a kaleesh cyborg toy with barely any flesh inside the huge cybernetic parts. His mask looked like that of a skull and he wore a huge cape that was gray on the outside, but red on the inside. He was called General Grievous.

And finally, the last of the identifiable Mutant Toy is some sort of Pirate Captain toy with blue and purple spotted monster arms and legs instead of the usual. His name was Jack Sparrow.

Any other Mutant toys that could be seen were hybrids of Star Wars droids, Danny Phantom ghost villains, Harry Potter creatures and champion-and-ultimate-level Digimon.

The Mutant Toys rushed by creeping Dash out like mad. Spongebob stopped near the Super toy and clicked the button on the flashlight, turning it off. As he rolled on, Dash screamed in sheer terror and jumped back onto the bed where Stitch was waiting for him.

Dash hid behind Stitch, holding onto him, yelping, "S-S-Stitch!!!!!"

As the toys watched, the Mutant Toys grabbed all of Gatomon and the Dementor and seemed to be fighting over them.

"Oh, my many Turogian Gods, they're cannibals! They are willing to do that to their own kind!" said Stitch in both shock and disgust as he watched the Mutant Toys drag what they could to the shadows from where they came from.

The ordinary toys rushed back into the bag in hopes that the Mutant Toys wouldn't chase after them there. As Dash hid in the corner like a coward, Stitch pushed a button on his chest.

"Trog Command, this is Stitch! Can you read me? We're in grave danger here and need some help, over!" Stitch said, trying to contact Trog Command, but failed obviously. A pause, then he tried again, "Trog Command, can you read me?"

Unfortunately, Trog Command had yet to respond, (maybe because they couldn't in reality). The Blue Trog had no idea why they weren't answering. Something had be jamming his signal...or so he thought.  
Not taking chances, Stitch got his blasters out and watched the bag opening carefully

"In case those creatures decided to attack, I have set my blasters from 'stun' to 'kill." said Stitch in determination, keeping an eye out for the obvious.

Dash groaned as he said sarcastically, "Oh, right. That would be good. In case anyone tries to do anything, we can still blink them to death!"

Dash knew this wasn't good. He was stuck in Bowser Junior's room, knowing the boy who owned it would come back at any moment. He had a bad feeling he and Stitch would not return home that night.

* * *

Back next door, Jack Spicer, Yin, Yang, Hailey, Jet, Wave, Storm, Violet, Wormtail96, NL, Dash's family and Dojo watched as Spyro used a flashlight to shine on where Stitch fell earlier. They were still looking for him, unaware that he was next door at this moment being trapped by the Mutant Toys.

Just then, some bushes moved, getting Spyro excited. "Hey, Guys! We found him! Stitch, are you there?!" Spyro shined the flashlight beam on the bushes excited. However, the only response he got was an angry meow. "AGH!! Snowball II! Will you please leave? You're interfering with a Search-and-Rescue!"

Just then, a car was heard approaching the house.

"Uh, oh. They're back." said Spyro quietly as he turned the flashlight. The other toys ducked down, most of them were still planning to take down Dash once Lilo brought him into the room.

As they watch, the van parked into the driveway. Lilo and her family got out. While Nani went to get Maggie out, Lilo search the van. She had a big worried look on her face. Hailey could tell something was missing.

"Hey, Nani, do you know where Dash is?" asked Lilo worried.

"Not really. Do you know where you last saw him?" asked Nani as she removed Maggie's restraints.

"I left him in the van last time I guess but now I can't find him!" said Lilo. She was more worried as she continued to search.

"Oh, now dear, he had got to be there. Are you sure you are looking hard enough." Peach said/

"But Mom, I checked everywhere. I can't find him! Dash is nowhere to be found!"

The toys, as they heard this, either looked disappointed or concerned. Most of the toys were disappointed as their attempt for revenge had been foiled once again. Hailey, Dojo, and Dash's friends and family on the other hand...

"No...Dash is gone?" asked Hailey in fear. She wanted to help Dash prove his name. She was too much in love with the toy to let him get torn up like that.

Yin and Yang shook their heads in disgust as Yang remarked, "Figures! That so-called superhero has run off instead of facing justice! What a weasel...!"

As the rabbit banks, Jack Spicer, and Spyro began to leave, Jack Spicer added in his cocky like voice, "I told you he was guilty! And he had the gall to run off to avoid the fact that he is the notorious scoundrel who assassinated Stitch!"

"Who would have thought he was capable of such atrosities!" said Spyro disappointed.

As Yin walked off, she commented to Jack Spicer, "Look, you all know that both Dash AND Stitch are going to turn out alive and well at the end of this, so why bother with the act?" before Jack Spicer snapped "Four words: Sticking to the script. And, please, let's try to keep the fourth wall breaking to a minimum."

Wormtail96, who heard them, called after Jack Spicer, "We will if YOU will, Spicer!"

Jack Spicer, realizing he just made a fourth-wall-breaking comment himself, groaned and said "Dang it. Got me there."

While the other toys left, the only toys who hadn't left were the ones who still believed in Dash: Hailey, Dojo, Dash's friends and family. They looked sad as the one they believed in seemed to have disappeared forever.

"Dojo...I hope he's okay." said Hailry sadly to Dojo as she, Dojo, Dash's friends and family lookrf out into the outside world.

What they did not know wass that not only Dash was okay, he was in danger as he was next door right now with a certain toy destroyer...and none of the toys knew that either!

* * *

**(A/N) Creepy stuff in this chapter, eh, guys?**

**Dash: Well, yeah! I mean, come on! Did you see those Mutant Toys?! (Shivers)**

**Stitch: Not to worry. We shall get out of this scrap. Then, I can get back to my mission!**

**Me: Yes, well, your 'mission' shall be resolved in next chapter, Stitchy-boy. In the next chapter, Dash and Stitch begin their attempt to escape, but along the way, Stitch discovers something that will have a larg impact on his life...a very large impact, might I add. However, until then, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Go Sailing No More

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Nine, everyone! Now, in this chapter, Stitch makes a very shocking discovery that will horribly change his life forever! Read on, Loyal Readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Go Sailing No More**

The next day, Bowser Junior was up to his evil tricks again as he played one of his twisted games. And, unfortunately, well, I'll give you one guess on who the victim was this time.

"We found a survivor! Where is the rebel base! Talk!" yelled Bowser Junior who was playing an interrogator as he kicked Dash around.

As Dash, who was inanimate right now, landed on the floor hard, a smirking Bowser Junior/interrogator walked over to a window that was blocked by a shade and said, "So you don't want to talk, eh?" He chuckled sinisterly as he opens the shade, allowing sunlight to come in. "Well, we have our ways to make you talk."

Dash was forced to watch as Bowser Junior pulled a magnifying glass out and concentrated the beam on the Super child toy's forehead. Suddenly a white hot dorm began to form and soon it started to smolder into the plastic of his head.

"Where are you rebel friends now?!" laughed Bowser Junior sinisterly, his snout shown much bigger through the magnifying glass.

"Junior! Sweet heart! Your pop tarts are done!" called Bowser Junior's ever doting mother from downstairs.

"Pop tarts?! Cool!" laughed Bowser Junior excited. He dropped the magnifying glass and ran out of the room.

As soon as the little terror had left the bedroom, Dash then stood up screaming. His forehead was burning like hell! He ran around like mad trying to put the fire out before his forehead got burnt away. Luckily for him, Bowser Junior left a bowl of cereal with milk in it lying nearby, so he ran over and dunked his whole head into it

Stitch himself came over with a bit relief. He removed two suction cups darts from himself. He has the privllage of 'playing' with Bowser Junior by allowing the koopaling to shoot the darts at him from a distance.

"You alright?" asked Stitch as he removed Dash's head from the bowl. Luckily, the hot dot had been doushed but Dash now he had two Froot-Loops sticking to his eyes. Never minding this, Stitch grinned as he slapped Dash on back, saying, "I'm very proud of you, Super child. A lesser man would have talked under such torture."

Dash sighed as he picked up a spoon and looked into the reflection on its back. The burn mark was there. The ghost child toy groaned as he tapped it. He was not having much of a good time in Bowser Junior's castle at all.

"I sure hope this burn mark is not permanent!" groaned Dash sadly. He wondered if he would ever see Lilo again or that he could remain being Bowser Junior's victim forever. Worst yet, he could ended up being one of those Mutant Toys!

"I'm still not getting any response from Trog Command." said Stitch with a frown as he check his 'communicator'. "That spaceport we were at yesterday cannot be far off, could it?"

Dash was about to speak until he saw something in the reflection of the spoon's back that made his eyes light up. He turned around to see if what he saw was true.

It was! Bowser Junior had not shut the door all the way on his way out! Now Dash and Stitch could run out and go free!

"Yes, yes, yes! The door's open! We can no escape!" laughed Dash excited. For the first time in ages, something right had actually happened!

Dash made a run for the door, with a concerned Stitch in pursuit, saying, "Dash, let's think about this! We have to precautious! We don't know what's out there once we leave this room!"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's out there! It's..." Dash was interrupted however as he screamed in alarm. The Mutant Toys, that he and Stitch had dodged last night, had reappeared and got in the way of the door, seemingly blocking their only way out.

With a yelp, Dash hides behind Stitch, saying, "I knew this was too good to be true! We have got to do something! They're gonna eat us, Stitch!"

"Shield your eyes, man! I am going to use my blaster's on them!" yelled Stitch as he aimed his blasters at the Mutant Toys. All that happened, though, was a bright light shining on Zim. The Mutant Toys looked confused. What was this original toy doing?

Even Stitch was confused as he put his blaster down, saying, "I don't get it! Why isn't it working? I recharged it last night, so it should be working perfectly..."

"For the last time, you are a toy! We got to use your Karate chop action!" yelled Dash concerned.

Without warning, Dash grabbed Stitch and pushed a button on the back, causing Stitch to unwillingly swing his arm up and down in a Karate chop action.

"Back, back you savages, back!" laughed Dash at the Mutant Toys.

"Hey, what gives?! Stop that! How are you doing that?" asked Stitch confused. He was obviously unaware of the button on his back.

"Back, back you demons! Get back!"

Instead of fighting back, the Mutant Toys just moved aside. If Dash didn't know any better, he could have sworn that these creatures were afraid of him. But it did not matter as by this time, the two toys had reached the open doorway.

"Darn it, will you knock that off?" said Stitch in annoyance.

Dash finally dropped Stitch and laughed at the Mutant Toys, saying, "Sorry, guys, but I'm afraid that dinner is canceled!"

Dash then made a run out the door and into the hallway. He ran down looking excited. Turning to see a stairway, he grinned. All he had to do was climb these stairs, go out the front door, and head to Lilo's home (making sure Stitch was with him, of course). He would never be coming back to Bowser Junior's house ever again!

As Dash ran down the stairs, he said excitedly, "There is no place like home, There is no place like home, There is no place like home..."

Dash was almost to the landing when he stopped, frozen in fear. Something big was sleeping on the landing. It was the Chain Chomp! The viscious monster had previously decided to sleep there last night.

Dash gulped as he walked back up the stairs, trying his best not to wake Chain Chomp up. As Dash got to the top of the stairs, something grabbed him and pulled him against the wall, covering his mouth with its claw to stop his scream.

For a while, Dash feared it was one of the Mutant Toys but a look showed that it was an annoyed Stitch who had grabbed him with his claw. Dash tried to speak but Stitch's claw was muffling him.

"You have got to stop pulling off stunts like that! You better be careful because that stunt almost got you and maybe me killed!" said Stitch in an annoyance.

Angrily, Dash got free from Stitch's claw and said slowly and angrilly, _"Do not _tell me what to do, you little fuzzball!!"

"Shhh!" said Stitch, interrupting him. Now was not the time to argue. Stitch looked down the stairs. Chain Chomp was still asleep, unaware of their presence. With a nod, Stitch then ran across the opening to the stairs, making it to the hallway's other end. Once he arrived, he signaled for Dash to follow him.

Dash gulped a bit. He was then forced to crawl across the open area. He feared Chain Chomp may wake up any minute. Of course, he managed to make it and got to Stitch. For the minute, it seemed that he was safe.

That was until he stood up. Dash was not aware of it, but his pull string got caught on one of the hooks of the iron railing nearby. The toys began to sneak away, unaware that as Dash walked away, the pull string was being pulled farther and farther. They weren't aware of it, until the cord snapped off of the railing and flew back to Dash.

Suddenly, Dash looked alarmed as his own voice box screams out, **"YAAAAHHOOOOO!!!"**

Dash and Stitch looked horrified as they heared this. They tried to quiet it down. What they did not know was that the voice box had already succeeded to do in what Dash and Stitch feared would happen: waking up Chain Chomp, who opened his eye suddenly.

Chain Chomp, hearing Dash's voice box, growled as he began to climb up the stairs to find out what was making that noise...and if he could eat it...

Meanwhile, Dash's voice box continued as it said, "Okay, you creep! Drop that loot and prepare to face Justice! Dash-style!"

Seeing Chain Chomp about to come up to the stairs' top, the toys made a break for it, running to avoid being seen by the monster.

"He won't find us both if we split up!" suggested Stitch quickly. Dash nodded, not wanting to argue with that.

There were two doors that open ajar at the hallway's other end. Stitch jumps into the left doorway as Dash jumped into the right one. He slammed the door just as Chain Chomp got to the stairs' top. Crash noises were heard from inside the door Dash went through. He had entered the closet which was filled with junk Bowser Junior and his family did not bother to put away properly.

Chain Chomp heared this and made its way to the closet. Stitch chose this time to peek out from the door he just entered. He looked alarmed as the monster begins to inspect and growl at the closet. It looked like it was about to try to enter...when it sensed movement behind it.

Chain Chomp turned around and began to enter Stitch's door. Stitch got his blasters out. If he was to fight the creature in battle, then so be it.

Just then, snoring was heard, stopping Chain Chomp where it was at. It and Stitch looked up and saw a huge adult King Koopa in a recliner, watching television. Well, he _was, _but now he was sleeping. This was Bowser Junior's father, Bowser Koopa Senior, a King Koopa who, although a powerful ruler of Darkland, could be quite a bit lazy.

Knowing how Bowser Junior's dad would get if he was woken up, Chain Chomp was forced to leave the room. Stitch waited until he was certain that the gianormous monster went down the stairs. When it was safe to do so, Stitch then prepared to make his own exit.

However, a voice interrupted him, _"Stitch! Come in Stitch! Do you read us?"_

Stitch, surprised, turned around and saw a Trog Command logo on the Televion. The voice coming from it continued, _"This is Trog Command calling! Stitch, do you read us?"_

"It's Trog Command!" exclaimed Stitch excited. They were trying to contact him. Now he could finally tell them where he was at, call in for a ship and return home! At last! Stitch got ready to use his communicator for, well...communication.

But then, just as he was about to do so, he was interrupted as a child's voice on the television said, _"This is Stitch! I read you loud and clear!"_

Stitch looked confused as he looked up at the television. The logo had now changed to that of two kids laughing as they played with something that shocked the blue Trog out of his wits; A toy that looked exactly like him!

_"Stitch, Planet Turo needs your help, right now!"_ continued the voice.

_"Got it! Ready for action!" _said the kid into Stitch's communicator laughing.

_**"STITCH OF TROG COMMAND!!!"**_ exclaimed an offscreen chorus. Stitch did not understand what was going on. He, still confused, headed to the television. The whole thing was a commercial.

_"You got it, folks! The star of Trog Command is now the star toy of Earth!" _said an television announcer. The Stitch toy on the television screen was removed from the box and was being show. "This Stitch toy has got it all! A communicator!"

_"Come in, Stitch!"_ said a kid on the screen. Stitch looked dumbstruck as he looked at his communicator.

_"Karate chop action!!"_

_"Cool!"_ said another kid as he pushed a button on Stitch's back, causing him to swing his arm in a karate chop action. Stitch remembered that was happening...when Dash was pushing him on his own back!

_"Four light-up blasters!"_

_"It's time to save the day!"_ said another kid, pushing a button that served as the trigger for the two blasters, making them flash.

_"Even an amazing sound system!"_

One of the kids on the screen pushed one of the television Stitch's buttons, making it said,_ "It's Trogination time!"_

A shocked Stitch pushed the same button on himself. Like the television Stitch's button, the button said, _"It's Trogination time!"_

_"As well as..."_ The television announcer now spoke in a huge booming voice, _**"HIGH PRESSURE POP OUT WINGS!!!"**_

The television Stitch now said as the red and yellow bat-esque wings shot out from its back,_"You villains will now face the sheer slash of my claws!"_ As the Stitch 'flew' through the air on the television, words appeared at the screen's bottom, causing the television announcer to say in a boring voice, _"Warning: This toy cannot really fly."_

Stitch shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing. Could what the commercial was saying be true?

The television announcer continued, _"So, go get yourself a Stitch action figure and save the Galaxy! Do it now! Do it now! __**DO IT NOOOOOOW!!!"**_

_**"STITCH OF TROG COMMAND!!" **_exclaimed the same offscreen chorus.

The television image now changed to a store aisle with a lot of Stitches in boxes. The local announcer said, "Now available at Red Guy's Toy Dungeon everywhere."

Stitch looked dumbstruck. It cannot be true! It had to be a trick of somesort, right?! He could not possibly...

Stitch then saw something on his arm. He saw a few words that he did not noticed until now. For molded on it were "Made in Japan." Stitch looked shocked and crushed. He was not sure what to say or do after seeing and hearing all of this.

Stitch looked down as he slowly exited the room he was in. As he did so, a sad song began to play.

_**Out among the stars I sit**_

_**Way beyond the moon**_

_**In my silver ship I sail**_

_**To a dream that ended too soon**_

Stitch was near the staircase as he looked at the opened window.

_**Now I know exactly who I am**_

_**And what I'm here for**_

_'You are a toy! You can't fly!' _were the words from Dash that reached to his head.

_**And I will go sailing**_

_**No more**_

Stitch looked down for a moment, then looked at the sky, taking out the wings as he climbed up the rails to the top, preparing himself.

_**But no, it can't be true**_

_**I could fly if I wanted to**_

_**Like a bird in the sky**_

_**If I believed I could fly**_

Stitch then positioned himself as he said, "It's Trogination time!"

Stitch then leapt toward the window as he looked like he was going to fly.

_**Clearly I**_

But alas, it was not to be as Stitch began to plummited down onto the stairs. His arm broke off of him as this happened.

_**Will go sailing**_

When he hit the ground near the bottom of the stairs, he gasped and looked sadly at his arm. He then sighed, shredding tears, as he realized that he was actually a toy after all.

_**No more**_

Stitch then layed back in defeat. As he then went into toy mode, a familiar boy came walking in.

"Mom? Hey mom, have you seen my Angewomon doll?" asked Kari, looking around. She better hoped that Bowser Junior did not find it and used it in yet another one of his evil experiments. She was still upset after what happened to Gatomon last night.

Suddenly, she felt like she has steped on something. She looked down and saw Stitch, with his arm broken off.

"Huh? What, dear? What was that?" asked her mother, who was in another room, a bit tired.

Kari grined as he picked up Stitch and his broken arm. It looked like Bowser Junior had broken or wrecked another one of his toys. Well, no need for this one to lay on the floor like waste. Besides, to her, Stitch looked like the cutest little thing she had ever seen.

"Nevermind." said Kari as he looked at Stitch with another grin.

* * *

**(A/N) Aww, man, Poor Stitch. He has now just come to realization that he really is a toy and now his reality has shattered completely.**

**Stitch: (while laying on his side, facing the other way) Just...leave me alone...**

**Dash: (Sighing, to himself) Well, he had to learn the truth at some point**

**Wormtail96: Alright, well, in the next chaper, we witness how negatively Stitch's realization has affected him and Dash's attempt to escape. Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	11. Chapter Ten The OneArmed Trog

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Ten, everyone! In this chapter, Stitch is having a hard time dealing with discovering what he really is. Also, Dash tries to get the toys over in Lilo's house to help, with bad results... Read on.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**The One-Armed Trog**

Back in the closet, the doorknob jiggled a bit. Then the door suddenly flew open as a bunch of stuff fell out. Dash groaned as he tried to recover. The whole experience had not pleasant been for him, especially since he had got himself tangled up in a whole load of Christmas lights. Suddenly a bowling ball came rolling out and hit him on the head hard making him yell in pain and anger.

"Aww, MAN!" groaned Dash as he feels his forehead coming out. After he recovered, he took a look. The Chain Chomp was no longer in sight. He had to tell Stitch this. Speaking of which, where was that little fur ball, anyway?

"Hey, Stitch? The Chain Chomp's left. Stitch?" Dash asked, looking around for his commrade.

"Come on, guys! Let's go and defeat Hamsterviel!"

Dash froze a bit. That sounded as if it came from Stitch's voice box. And to make things more complicated, Kari's voice was heard, "Really? Oh, that is really interessting."

Out of concern, Dash went down the hallway to the source of the noise. He then found an open doorway and peeked into it. What he saw, made him try not to laugh, but boy, was that difficult. It was Kari's bedroom. Bowser Junior's adoptive sister was in there, having some sort of pretend tea party. Her guests included dolls that resembled Digimon. Today, however, she had a new guest which was the very reason Dash was trying his best not to laugh... It was Stitch. The toy was at the table dressed in a silly apron and a party hat saying 'Hey, I'm a big stupid idiot. Roll me up in a carpet, and throw me off a bridge!'

"Would you like some more tea, Mrs. Nesbit?" asked Kari holding out a tea pot of pretend tea.

"Stitch." said Dash in concern. Although he liked to see more of this and heck, even record this on a video camera if he could, he decided it was high time to get him out of there. This was especially since he saw Kari putting a tiny cup in Stitch's broken arm and pouring imaginary tea right in into it.

"We are so glad that you could make it on such short notice." said Kari with a grin.

"Whoo, boy." groaned Dash as he went back into the hallway.

"By the way, I just love that new hat of yours, Mrs. Nesbit."

Dash thought of a plan and thought it up quick. Getting an idea, he took a few steps down the hall and cleared his throat. He then did his best impression of Kari and Bowser Junior's mother saying, "Oh, Kari? Kari!"

Kari, hearing what she presumed to be her mother, stopped pouring tea to look. She said, "Mom? Is that you?" She sighed as she put the tea pot down. Whatever her mom wanted, should not take more than a few minutes. "Excuess me, everyone. I'll be right back."

Kari got up and leaft just as Stitch fell down on his face onto the table.

"Mom? What is it? Mom, where are you?" asked Kari as he went into the hallway and headed downstairs.

Of course, Kari failed to see a pile of Christmas lights lying nearby. She also failed to see a certain toy peeking out to see if she was gone as well.

Once Kari was downstairs, Dash then ran into the girl's room. He took a look at the now ridiculous looking Stitch.

"Hey, Stitch! Are you alright?" asked Dash as he went over to him.

Suddenly, Stitch woke up and began to groan like a weirdo. It sounded like he had just gotten heavily drunk and something bad had happened to him.

"Gone! It is all gone! Oh, it's gone! Bye bye. Good riddance. Whoo hoo. Beat it. See ya!" said Stitch groaning with a wacko grin.

"Geez, Stitch, how did all this happen?" asked Dash in disbelief as he picked up Stitch's broken arm and looked at it. Realisation dawned upon him as he did so. If this did not convince Stitch that he was a toy, he did not know what would.

It turned out it did as Stitch remarked, "Well, one moment you are sailing around the galaxy and defeating evil, and the next you are sucking down tea and having a party with a bunch of Digital monsters." He then pointed to the Digimon, who waved innocently at the two of them.

Dash looked concerned as he got rid of the cup and put it down on the table. He said, "Okay, I think you have had enough 'tea' for today." He then helped the toy to his feet. "Come on. Why don't we just get you outta here?"

Stitch then freaked out more than before as he grabbed Dash and exclaimed insanely, "Oh, don't you get it, man?! You see the hat?! I am Mrs. Nesbit!" He then began to crackle like an absolute lunatic. This was seriously freaking the Super child toy out.

"Hey, stop it! Knock it off, Stitch!" yelled Dash. He then took Stitch's broken arm and whacked him across the face, snapping him out of it. As a result, Stitch got stunned and then fell out of his stupor. This was enough to calm Stitch down. He got rid of the hat and sighed as he gets his arm back from Dash.

"I'm sorry. You're right, Dash." said Stitch with a sigh as he and Dash left the room. The blue Trog was now trying to calm down and rise above it. "I was just hit by reality hard of course. You know, I'm just a little depressed, that is all. I can get through this..." He stopped in the center of the hallway. He then said planely to himself, "Oh, who am I kidding?" he fell to his knees, yelling, **"I'M A FRAUD!!! A FAKE!!! A PHONY!!! A CONMAN!!!"**

"Stitch, quiet!" yelped Dash, fearing Bowser Junior, Kari, or The Chain Chomp would hear that!

"I'm sorry, you're right, but look! I can't even fly out the freakin' window for crying out loud!" wailed Stitch as he pointed at the same window that he tried to fly out of earlier.

Dash felt sorry for poor Stitch. He had obviously found out the harsh truth the hard way and was beating himself up for it pretty badly.

But then Dash looked at the window and had a thought. He then looked to the direction of Bowser Junior's bedroom. What he saw excited him: it was Bowser Junior's window...the same window that faced Lilo's bedroom!

Stitch whimpered as he continued his depression, "But you the hat looks good, right? Please tell me the hat looks good! The apron is a bit much, I know..."

"Out the window?! Stitch, you are a genius!" laughed Dash excited. He grabbed the Christmas lights he used to disguise himself and ran to Bowser Junior's room, taking the still wailing Stitch with him. "Follow me!"

"Oh, all those years of Academy training...waisted!!"

* * *

Back in Lilo's room, the toys were trying their best to do what they could to get along by. It wasn't happy times in there anymore. Stitch had disappeared, Dash had seem to have ran away, and now their owner Lilo was very sad that she still could not find her two favorite toys.

Jack Spicer, Yin and Yang were playing a game of Battleship right now. The Evil Boy Genius toy was losing face...literally! The rabbit banks were beating him at every round they played, taking every body part Jack Spicer owed them.

"Okay...B-3!" said Jack Spicer with a grin thinking he had got it.

Yin and Yang however laughed as they said at the same time, "Miss! G-6!"

"You sunk it!!" Jack Spicer gasped in shock as he glanced at the battle ship game, while the Woo Foo rabbits laughed. Jack Spicer scowled at them. He could tell they were enjoying beating the Evil Boy Genius at this. "Are you two peeking?!"

"Ah, stop whining and pay what you owe us! Come on!" Yang sneered smugle. Jack Spicer groaned in annoyance as he now went for his left ear.

Yin then shook her head. "Forget the ear, hand over the nose!"

Looking annoyed, Jack Spicer took his nose off. He began to talk funny, "How about we make it 3 out of 5?"

Nearby, Hailey, Wormtail96, NL, Violet, Jet, Storm, Wave, Dash's family, Dojo, and Spyro were resting. They, minus Spyro, who was still unsure, were depressed. The toy they still believed in, Dash, had disappeared without a trace. They tried their best to convince the other toys that he was innocent, but unfortunately, they were just not convinced. Despite this, they refused to give up.

Before Jack Spicer could hand his nose over to Yin and Yang, a familiar yell got their attention, "Hey, Guys! Over here! Guys!"

Surprised, Jack Spicer, Yin and Yang turned to look out the window. They saw a shocking sight. It was Dash himself, in Bowser Junior's room of all places! The toy had got the window open and was waving to them right now!

"Son of a building block, it's Dash!" exclaimed Jack Spicer in complete shocked. He was not expecting to see Dash around anymore, especially in the evil Koopaling's room.

"You gotta be kidding me! He's in the Psycho's bedroom!" said Yang in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" said Dash waving some more.

"Guys, come up here! It's Dash!" Yin called out to the others.

"Dash?" gasped Hailey in surprise and joy as she, Dojo, Wormtail96, NL, Violet, Jet, Storm, Wave, Dash's family and Spyro looked to the window.

"No fooling?" asked Spyro, his eyes widening.

"Dashy-boy?!" exclaimed Dojo excited. His best pal had finally come back!

* * *

Back in Bowser Junior's room, Dash laughed excited as he turned to Stitch, "They can see us, Stitch! We're finally going to get out of here!" He paused, waiting for Stitch to respond. When none came, he said, "Uh Stitch?"

He looked down and saw an uneasy sight. The Trog toy right now was playing like a baby Troglodyte on the floor, using his broken arm to play a game of "Bombs Away".

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of Lilo's toys came to the window in hopes what Yin and Yang just said was true.

"Look! It _is _Dash!" gasped Spyro as he pointed at Dash in Bowser Junior's room.

"Dash!" exclaimed Hailey still happy.

"Man, oh man. I missed you guys." said Dash with a grin. True, a good number of them tried to rip him apart the night before but the nightmare would be over soon. At least, he liked to hope so.

"Dash, I knew you would come back, Kid! I believed in ya!" said Dojo, nearly jumping up and down.

But something, however, was confusing Wave. "Wait, hold on, Dash. What are you doing over _there_?" she asked, confused. Dash wouldn't be caught dead in Bowser Junior's bedroom...unless he didn't have a choice.

"I'll explain later, Wave. Here, catch this!" With a grin, he grabbed one end of the Christmas lights and threw the other end over to Lilo's room. Dojo laughed as he grabbed the end in the nick of time.

"I got it, Dash!" said Dojo happily.

"He got it, man!" exclaimed Spyro over excited. He was now actually starting to believe in Dash.

"That's great, Dojo! Now tie it to something so I can climb across!" said Dash happily. He was almost there.

"Oh, wait. I have a better idea." said Jack Spicer in mock excitement. He then frowned as he grabbed the lights from Dojo, snapping, "How about we don't!!"

"Hey!" yelled Dojo in surprise and annoyance.

"Spicer, what are you doing?" asked Violet in annoyance.

"Have you all taken Stupid pills this morning! Have you all forgotten what that Jerk did to Stitch?! And now you want to let him over here?!" snapped Jack Spicer angrily. Yin and Yang nodded firmly. They did not forget either and were not about to let Dash back into the room just like that.

"No, no, no. Ya got it all wrong, Jack!" said Dash, chuckling slightly. "Stitch is all right! In fact, he is in the room with me right now!"

"You-are-a-liar!" Jack Spicer shouted back over to Dash, spelling out each word.

"No, I'm not!" said Dash, still laughing a bit, but still getting a wit's end. He knew Jack Spicer could be stubborn, but honestly! He decided that it was best to get Stitch up here right now and prove Jack Spicer wrong. "Stitch, can you do me a big favor by getting up here and tell the nice toys that you're okay?"

Stitch did not say a word as he peeled a sticker off of himself. He crumpled it up and tossed it away like it was something he pulled out from underneath a sofa. Dash started to get worried. Stitch was really taking his new reality a bit hard.

Looking out the window, Dash said to the toys over in Lilo's bedroom, "Uh...wait just one sec, you guys!" He then ran over to the edge of the desk as he said to the blue Trog, "Stitch, do you mind giving me a hand, here?! Becuase I would _really _appreciate it!"

Stitch complied with what Dash said. He tossed his own broken arm at Dash, causing it to land at the Super child's feet.

"Oh, ha, ha, that's really funny." said Dash sarcastically with a fake laugh. He then snapped angrily, "This is serious!!"

"Dash? Where are ya, dude?" asked Spyro puzzled from Lilo's room. Dash seemed to have disappeared...again.

"Spyro, he's lying! Stitch ain't there!" scoffed Jack Spicer angrily.

Dash gulps nervously. He knew he had got to do something and there was only one way to do so. It might not have been the best idea, but it was worth a short.

The Super child toy returned, standing near the edge of Bowser Junior's room. He gasped as he 'saw' something that the toys on the in the other room could not see. He then said, "Hey, Stitch! Pal! How about you wave hello to our pals, here?"

The toys waited and then saw something that made them either look surprised or suspicious. A familiar arm came out and waved to them. It was Stitch! Or at least, they thought it was Stitch. It was actually Stitch's broken arm, and Dash was holding as he tried to make it looked like Stitch was standing next to him right now.

"Hello, guys! It's Trogination time!" Dash threw his voice so it would look like Stitch was there, talking.

"Wow! It is Stitch!" said Spyro happily. His friend was okay!

"Great to see ya, Stitch. How about we show the gang our new secret best hand shake." said Dash with a grin. He then maked some sort of made up hand shake with the arm. "High five!"

Yin and Yang both looked pretty suspicious as Dash high-fived Stitch. It could even be depicted as impossible that Dash would make up with Stitch so quickly, especially because of how jealous the Super Child toy was of the blue Trog toy.

"Something is really screwy, here." said Yang with a suspicious frown.

"See guys? We're friends now? Right Stitch," Dash then spoke as Stitch once more, "You got it! How about a hug," Dash tried to prevent himself from getting sick (though how he possibly could was a mystery) as he has Stitch's arm take his shoulder and pull him forward. Dash laughed in his own voice, "Ha, ha! Okay, man, I know. Best pals and all that."

Dojo smirked in triumph as he said to Jack Spicer, "See, it is Stitch, Spicer! That prove enough for ya? Now, I would appreciate it if you could hand over those lights!"

"Wait just one minute, Dojo." said Jack Spicer sternly. He was still pretty suspicious of what Dash was hiding. He frowned at Dash as he said, "Okay, Dash, what are you trying to pull?"

Dash rolled his eyes in annoyance as he threw both his arms up saying, finally at wit's end. "Nothing."

Hailey then screamed in horror. Spyro, getting a sick look, puts his claws to his mouth and turned away to do his own toy version of vomiting. Wormtail96, NL, Jet and Storm were just pointing and reaching in shock. Wave and Violet just shook their heads. Jack Spicer, Yin and Yang looked horrified and more angrier now. Dojo did not know how to look as he looked at Dash in disbelief and betrayal.

Dash had accidentally revealed Stitch's broken arm. The toy realized what he just did and hid the arm. But it was too late. The damage had been done.

"Oh, that is disgusting." said Yin and Yang with serious sickened looks.

**"MURDERER!!!"** screamed Jack Spicer as he pointed accusingly at Dash.

"No! No! It isn't what you think!!" yelled Dash alarmed. He was this close to getting back home! He could not blow it now!

**"ASSASSIN!!" **Carl the Cockroach Wizard screeched, shaking his fist angrilly at Dash.

**"YOU SICK FREAK!!!" **Yuck roared furociously at the Super Child toy.

"You murdering dog!" Jack Spicer added angrilly.

"You got to believe me! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Dash pleaded in despair, but to no avail.

"Ha! Save it for the Jury! I hope Bowser Junior rips out your voice box, ya jerk!" In disgust, Jack Spicer let the lights go, making it fall to the ground below.

"Wait, wait, don't go!" yelled Dash in horror. By now, the rest of the lights fell out of the window, making it too late for Dash to grab them. "Please, don't do this to me, you got to help us! This place is a madhouse! You have no idea what is like over here!"

"Come on, you guys. Let's go." said Jack Spicer in disgust some more as he turned to leave with Carl and Yuck.

"Well, let's go, everyone." Yin sighed, shaking her head.

"Return to your lives, citizens. Show's over." said Yang, shaking his head also, as he and his sister leaft as well.

Spyro left, recovering from his sick trip. Jet, Wave, Storm, NL and Wormtail96 trekked off, their heads hung low. Hailey leaft, looking sad. She knew Dash would not have killed Stitch and there had to be an explaination for the broken arm. But without proof and since the toys wouldn't listen to reason, there was nothing she could do to help the toy she loved.

The toys left. All except Dojo who was still looking at Dash in disbelief and betrayal. He had trusted Dash. He supported him, but after seeing this, he came to the conclusion that Jack Spicer had to have been right. Dash must have killed Stitch and he almost let the toy back into Lilo's room.

"Dojo! Dojo, please!" cried Dash, begging now. "Please! Listen to me!"

But it was no use. He could see it in Dojo's glum eyes. The green dragon toy had lost faith. Unable to look Dash in the eye any longer, Dojo pulled the cord that closed the blinds and left, miserable.

"No! No, come back! **DOOOOOJOOOOO!!!" **said Dash, tearing up a bit.

But neither Dojo nor the toys came back. Dash slumped over the window sadly as clouds appeared overhead. It was official. All of his friends and family (except Hailey, MAYBE) had lost faith in him. His life was now finished...

* * *

**(A/N) Man, Poor Dash. He has sure had in hard in this parody. His friends hate him even more (except maybe Hailey) and Dojo has lost his faith in Dash. To make things worse, Stitch has completely lost it! Well, let us pray things will turn out for the better. Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Talk from Dash

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Eleven, everyone! In this chapter, Dash gives Stitch some pep-talk on what being a toy is all about, and...Bowser Junior's...**_**package **_**arrives...

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Talk from Dash**

Dash had not felt more depressed than he currently was in all his toy life. His friends had turned on him, Lilo would be moving tomorrow, and he was stuck in the castle of the most evil Koopaling on the planet.

For a while, Dash thought of going to Stitch and break his other arm off. That was until he heared noise, resulting in him to turn around. To his horror, the Mutant Toys were surrounding Stitch!

"Stitch!" yelled Dash as he jumped off of the desk with Stitch's arm in hand. He ran towards his fellow toy yelling, "Hey, get away from him! Get away, you disgusting freaks!"

But then, Zim turned and went at Dash with its claws. Dash yelped as he used Stitch's arm to shield himself. However, Zim still grabbed for Stitch's arm and tried to take it from Dash who held onto it tightly.

"Get back! I said back you cannibals!" yelled Dash alarmed. However he fell back, losing his grip on the arm, which resulted in him being flown across the room slamming into the wall. As he got up, he saw that the Mutant Toys were completely covering Stitch by now.

Furious, Dash ran over at the mob of Mutant Toys angrily. He lost everything he had, so there was nothing left to lose. At least he was not about to let this one get away from him!

"Leave him alone! He's not dead yet, ya monsters!" yelled Dash as he threw the Mutant Toys aside, trying to get to Stitch. Then after a while, the Mutant Toys moved aside, allowing Dash to see a surprising sight.

Stitch is still alive and he was sitting up...with his arm back in place! It's as if it was never broken to begin with!

Dash looked confused as he said, getting down to Stitch's current level, "What?! They...they fixed you?" Dash shook Stitch's arm a bit. Sure enough, the arm was for real. He looked at the mutant still confused as he said, "But...but they are cannibals! They ate those other toys!"

Just then, much to Dash's shock, Grievous spoke, "Actually..."

The Mutant Toys then moved aside to reveal two other toys. To Dash's surprise, it was Gatomon and the Dementor toy! They had not been eaten at all, but had their heads taped back to their correct bodies.

The Mutant Toys looked at Dash innocently, minus Grievous who was looking at him dryly. The Super child toy could do nothing but look back in disbelief. He could only come to one conclusion: these Mutant Toys were not cannibals at all. They were just helping other toys who were being disfigured and broken by Bowser Junior's evil games. Even if they were different, they were still the kind-hearted toys they were before Bowser Junior had 'fixed' them. They were helping Stitch as well...and Dash tried to fight them off without knowing.

Dash looked sheepish. Boy, had he been silly. He then said, "Uh, terribly sorry. I was just...well..I was under the expression that you lot were about to..." Then Dash laughed nervously as he continued, "You know, eat my friend?"

After he said that, the Mutant Toys got worried and rushed back into the shadows.

"Hey, wait! Get back here! Was it something I said?" asked Dash surprised. He was only trying to apologize! What could have gotten those toys so spooked?

"Junior!" yelled the voice of Bowser Koopa Senior.

"Not now, dad! I'm busy!" snapped a familiar and evil voice.

That was what. "Bowser Junior!" screamed Dash alarmed and in fear.

The evil Koopaling was on his way back to his room! Dash and Stitch had got to hide and fast! As footsteps came closer to the room, Dash tried to pick up Stitch. Sadly, the toy was still depressed after his realization and just layed there limp.

"Stitch, get up! We got to hide!" yelled Dash as he continued in vain to move him. He grunted as he said, "Get up." He tried to drag Dash to the bed but not only was Stitch way too heavy, the progress was too slow. Dash shook Stitch in frustration as Bowser Junior was just about to come in. He yelled, "Okay, fine! Stay there! Let Bowser Junior junk ya, but don't blame me!"

Dash, leaving Stitch alone in the middle of the floor, ran to a nearby milk crate and got under it to hide.

It was perfect timing too. Bowser Junior burst in through the door with an evil grin as he was holding a big delivery box.

"Yes! It's here! It's finally here" laughed Bowser Junior evilly. "After all this time of waiting, my package has finally arrived!" Bowser Junior went to his workbench, put the box down on it, and ripped it open like a homicidal lunatic about to take out a gun. Looking inside, Bowser Junior continued, "The Big Bang..."

Dash watched from inside the milkcrate. His eyes widened in horror as Bowser Junior took out a big rocket that was labeled 'The Big Bang'. Whenever Bowser Junior got an explosive device, it was not good, especially when toys were involved!

Reading the label, Bowser Junior said, "'Warning: This rocket is very, very dangerous. Keep out of reach of children.' Cool!!' Bowser Junior laughed psychotically as he looked around. Dash knew what he was looking for: some innocent toy to blow up. "Oh, boy. What toy do I blow up? Can't be any kind. It has to be special. Say...where did I put that stupid Super toy?"

Dash yelped as he hide under the milkcrate. However Bowser Junior spotted the milkcrate and went over to it. He picked it up, thinking Dash was under there...however, the Super child toy is nowhere in sight.

Bowser Junior looked puzzled as he looked around. Had he looked inside the milk crate, he would have seen a terrified Dash pressing himself against the inside, hanging on for dear life. The Koopaling kept on looking...until he heard a laser noise. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on Stitch's plasma blaster trigger. He smirked as an evil idea came into his head.

"Cool! Why not?" laughed Bowser Junior as he grabbed Stitch. "I have always wanted to send a Space Trog into orbit!!"

The evil Koopaling continued to laugh as he slammed Stitch and the milk crate onto the workbench. Picking up his toolbox, he slammed it on the crate's top. The impact knocked Dash from his hiding place. Scared, Dash quickly went into a magazine and hid under it. Ironically, it was labeled 'jail'.

As Dash watched in concern, Bowser Junior got out a roll of electrical tape and began to smirk as he got to work. Soon a while later, Stitch was taped to the rocket. Dash knew that this was it. Bowser Junior was going to blow up another toy and that was Stitch. Poor Dash. He knew he would not be able to convince his friends of his innocence once Stitch got blown into pieces! Not that they would have even listened to him, anyway.

But as luck would have it, thunder was heard, followed by lightning, interrupting what was going on.

"What?!" yelled Bowser Junior shock. With Stitch taped to the rocket in hand, the boy then went to a window and saw to his anger that a big rainstorm had begin. He smacked his snout against the window upset, pressing it flat against the surface as he did so. He would not be able to launch the rocket in this storm! He would not even be able to light the match-stick! "Grrrrrrr!"

Dash sighed. At least Stitch was safe. But did this rainstorm discourage Bowser Junior? Hell no! He smirked as he turned his focus from the rain to the rocket. He then made like a newscaster, saying, "This is Bowser Koopa Junior reporting from the launch site. Due to severe weather conditions, the launch of the shuttle will be delayed until tomorrow. And tomorrow, the forecast is..." Bowser Junior then slammed Stitch on the rocket on the desk. He then wound his alarm clock nearby and set it down on Stitch. Bowser Junior chuckled as he said, "Sunny! Heh, heh, heh. Sweet dreams."

Dash gulped. Those may just be the last dreams Stitch would ever have.

* * *

As Lilo was tucked into bed in his room for the last time in his home, her sister gave her her eyemask.

"I'm sorry, Lilo, but all we could find was your mask." said Nani.

"But Nani? What if we leave them behind?" asked Lilo sadly. She had looked everywhere but she couldn't find Dash or Stitch! She was very depressed. She really missed those toys, even Dash. Stitch was her present favorite toy, but Dash would have always been the fav. toy she had ever since kindergarten.

"There, there, honey. I'm sure we can find Dash and Stitch before we leave tomorrow."

Lilo sighed sadly as she closed his eyes to get some rest. After kissing her sister goodnight, Nani turned the lights off and leaft the room quietly.

Once Nani was out of the room, a box nearby that was labeled 'Lilo's Toys!' scrawled on it in purple began to move, shaking.

"Air! I need some air!" yelled a voice. The box opened up, revealing Spyro coughing out packing Styrofoam peanust from his mouth. Jack Spicer peeked out next to him, looking annoyed. Although they did not trust Dash now, they decided to stick to his suggestion of getting a moving buddy. Unfortunately, guess who Jack Spicer was stuck with as a moving buddy.

As Spyro looked relieved as he coughed, Jack Spicer rolled his eyes as he snapped, "Will you stop moving around?! It makes it seriously hard hard for me to sleep!"

"Sorry, buddy. I just get nervous before traveling." said Spyro sheepishly.

"Why I have you for a moving buddy, I will never know!" snapped Jack Spicer as he went back into the box.

"Well, that's an easy answer. Everyone else was picked!" snapped Spyro as he followed Jack Spicer back into the box.

Meanwhile, Danny and June, who still had some faith in Dash, were talking with Yin and Yang, who were their moving buddies. They were currently having a discussing about Dash.

Yang asked Danny and June in annoyance, "I don't get it! Why do YOU, NL, Wormtail, the Babylon Rogues and the Incredibles toys still believe in him?"

Danny answered, "Because Sora and I were in the same boat in JusSonic's first "'Toy Story'" parody and June was the only one who never gave up believing in me THEN. It's only fair to give Dash the same courtesy."

Just then, the box next to the four's opened, and Carl the Cockroach Wizard and Yuck popped out. Carl groaned, "AGAIN with the fourth-wall-breaking? For crying out loud. What do you think this is? A Tex Avery cartoon?"

Yuck then told his comrade, "No. If this were a Tex Avery cartoon, then it would be A LOT more exaggerated and each and every one of us would probably ALL the powers and equipment of our real counterparts AND THEN SOME."

"Shut up." Carl deadpanned as he and Yuck went back into the box, leaving Danny, June, Yin and Yang with weirded out looks. They then closed the lid of their box, deciding to get some sleep.

As the toys went to get some sleep, a familiar toy peeked out from around one of the boxes' corners. Hailey sighed as she looked at Lilo sleeping holding her eyemask. The girl really cared for and missed Dash. She missed him too.

"Oh, Dash. If only you could see how much Lilo misses you." said Hailey sadly. "And how I miss you."

* * *

Back at Bowser Junior's room, thunder continued to be heard as rain came pouring down the spooky castle of the evil room. The 'devil' was inside his bed fast sleep. If people try to say as one is an angel when he or she was asleep, they obviously had not have met Bowser Koopa Junior!

Dash tried his best to get out of the milk crate, but with the toolbox on top of it being so heavy, it was difficult to do so. It wouldn't even move.

Dash sighed then saw Stitch sitting dejectedly across the desktop with the rocket on his back. Whether he knew it or not, he did not care.

"Psssst! Psst, Stitch! Stitch!" said Dash, trying to get Stitch's attention. When the toy did not answer, Dash grabbed a stray washer nearby and tossed it at the blue Trog. That was enough for the newly-realized toy to turn his head and look at Dash in depression. What did he want now?

"Hey, Stitch, give me a hand here and get this tool box off of me, will ya?" asked Dash hopefully. He then frowned however as Stitch just turned away from the one who helped him realized who he was all this time, hanging his head down. Dash sighed as he continued, "Sora, come on. I...I can't do this without you. I really, really need your help."

Stitch sighed sadly as he said, "I can't help, Dash. I can't help anyone."

"Come on, you can do it, you know. All you have to do is get me out of this thing. I can remove that rocket from your back and we can make a break for Lilo's house!"

"Lilo's house. Bowser Junior's castle. What's the difference?"

Dash looked concerned. Stitch was really, really depressed. He had got to snapped out of it. Dash said, "Look, Stitch, you have had a really big fall. You must not be thinking clearly."

"No, no, Dash. For the first time ever I AM thinking clearly." Stitch sighed as he looked at himself. "You're right, Dash. I am not a Space Trog. I am just a toy. A useless pathetic little toy."

Stitch began to sniff. Dash was more concerned now. This toy had obviously been under a lot of depression. At the start, he thought he was the actual Stitch, but now that this had happened, the poor blue Trog felt like he was useless.. For the first time ever, Dash felt sorry for this toy.

'Well, it is time for me to stick it to him straight and get him out of this depression.' he then straightened up and spoke sternly, "Now hold on, Stitch. You may not be a real Space Trog, but being a toy is way much better than that."

"Oh, really? Gimme a break." said Stitch scoffing.

"No, I'm serious, here. Look, in the house next door right now is a kid who thinks you are the greatest thing ever. And why? It is not because you are a Space Trog, pal. It's because you're a TOY! And not any toy. You are HER toy."

Stitch looked at Dash with sad hopes and a doubtful look. He then said, "But why? Why would Lilo want me anyway?"

"Why would she want you?! Dude, look at you!" laughed Dash with a grin. "You're a Stitch toy, the star of the Trog Command franchise! Toys would do any thing, even give up their moving parts, just to be you! I mean, Hey, you might not have all of the powers of the real Stitch, but you've got the power to earn the love of a good child and that is still power that shouldn't be taken lightly. Besides, you're still one of the strongest toys I know. How many toys can lift even TWENTY times their own weight?" And not just that, you got wings, you glow in the dark, you can talk, your blasters can do that...that...that blasting thing! You are one heck of a cool toy!"

Dash grinned for a while, then frowned a bit as he remembered the jealously that got himself and Stitch into this mess to begin with. Stitch was great enough for even Lilo to play with more than him. How could he complete against that?

Dash then sighed depressed as he looked at himself saying, "Come to think about it, you're _too _cool. I mean, let's wake up and smell the coffee, man. What chance does a toy like me have against a Stitch action figure? Probably the best I could do is..."

Dash then pulled his own pull string, which caused the voice box to say, _"There's a spy-bot in my shoe!"_

Dash bowed his head as he said, "What makes me think Lilo would want to play with someone like me, knowing he has someone like you to play with? It is all my fault we are in this current situation. I'm the one who should be strapped to that rocket, not you."

The Super Child toy turned around sitting sadly against the crate, back to Stitch. He was right. He had left Stitch to be strapped to a rocket. It was all his fault they were both in this mess. If he would have let the Koopaling grab him when he was looking for him before, Stitch would have been safe to escape back to Lilo. And Dash would have been destroyed, knowing he did the right thing and that he helped his owner be happy.

Stitch thought about what Dash had just said, then he lifted up one of his feet. It had dirt and scuff marks on it but the word "LILO" was still there. Stitch looked back at Dash, and then got a look of determination on his face.

"Stitch, listen. Don't concern yourself with me. Get out of here while you still can." said Dash glumly. He waited for an answer. When none came, he turned around and sighed. Stitch had disappeared.

'Well, at least _he _got away.' thought Dash. He may as well wait for Bowser Junior to wake up and find some other toy to blow up. Even him...

Suddenly, the milk crate shook, alarming Dash. To his surprise as he looked up, he saw Stitch was on the mik crate's top! He was trying to push the toolbox right off!

"Stitch? But why...I thought you were..." said Dash, looking surprised and disbelieved.

Stitch grinned at Dash as he said, "Come on, Super boy! There's a kid over in that house that needs us. And we shouldn't let her down! Now, let's get you out of this thing!"

Dash grinned. He saluted as he said, "Yes, sir!" The two then got to work as they pushed the milk crate and toolbox together. It was a slow progress but they managed to get them to move so far. Dash spokes in a strained voice saying, "Come on. We can do this!"

Just then, a truck noise was heard, causing the toys to look out the window by the workbench. Sure enough, the rain had just stopped by now with the sun rising. And a certain truck was pulling up in front of Lilo's house right now.

"Whoa, Dash! The moving truck is here!" yelped Stitch, his eyes widened. That could only mean one thing. The time to move was almost here!

"No need to tell me twice, Stitch! We gotta get out of here, now!" yelled Dash alarmed.

The two got back to work. Stitch braced himself between the tool chest and the wall. With his legs, Stitch pushed with all his might. Soon the toolbox was about to move.

Dash, as he pushed himself, saw that every time Stitch pushed that toolbox, the milk crate he was in began to edge out over the lip of the desk. Dash grins as he said, "Come on, Stitch." Soon a gap opened wide enough. Wide enough for Dash to jump down through.

"All right!" laughed Dash as he jumped out of the toolbox onto the floor. Looking up, Dash called to Stitch, "Stitch, it worked! I'm out!"

"Almost...there..." groaned Stitch as he kept on pushing the toolbox and milk crate. He was unaware that Dash had got out.

Dash couldn't do anything right now. He could only watch as the toolbox and milk crate fell off the desk and was about to crash right down on him. He laughed nervously as the items crashed onto him hard. Believe me, That _seriously _hurt!

Stitch fell onto the desk. He was concerned that the crashing had woke up Bowser Junior. He looked up at the Koopaling, who stirred a bit.

Luckily, Bowser Junior just whined in his sleep, "Mommy! I wanna ride the Yoshi."

Stitch sighed in relief. The brat was pretty stupider than he thought. He looked down the edge of the workbench to see if the Super child toy was alright.

"Hey, Dash! Dash? You okay?" asked Stitch.

Dash groaned as he got himself from under the mess. He looked really dizzy, but he was okay. He said, "Yeah. I'm fine. I am okay."

Suddenly the alarm clock went off! Dash hid back under the toolbox while Stitch went limp. Bowser Junior got up looking puzzled. He was wondering what he was going to do today. Then, he remembered as his beady black eyes widened. He said, "Oh, yeah! It is time to blast off," Laughing madly, Bowser Junior got out of bed, changed from his night shell to his day shell, grabbed Stitch and ran out of the room, exclaiming, **"IT'S TROGINATION TIME!!!"**

Dash got out of the toolbox just in time to see Bowser Junior running out. The toy quickly made a run for it and grabbed the door before it could close and lock himself inside again. He opened the door and was about to run after Bowser Junior.

Unfortunately, however, The Chain Chomp was outside in the hallway at that very moment. It saw Dash and charged at him. With a yelp, Dash closed the door, fighting the Chain Chomp, which was trying to get in.

"Back, back! Get lost, you monstrous freak!" screamed Dash, fighting the Chain Chomp via the door. Finally, he got the door closed all the way. The Chain Chomp stayed outside roaring angrily, snapping at the door.  
"What am I going to do now? Come on, Dashiel. You can do this." mumbled Dash. He seemed to be in a hopeless situation. Stitch was about to be blown up, the Chain Chomp was outside, waiting to chew on Dash if he tried to get out to save his friend, and the only friends he could count on would not help him. It seemed like Dash was on his own.

Or was he? He looked up and saw that the Mutant Toys coming out of hiding, looking at him.

Dash nodded as he said, "Hey, Guys! Listen!" The Mutant Toys, alarmed, went to hide, thinking the super child toy was trying to pull some trick. "Wait, wait! You got to listen! A good toy is down there right now. He's going to be blown the smitherines in a few minutes...and it's all because of me. It's all my fault. I gotta save him...and the only way I can do that is if you can help me."

For a while, it seemed that the Mutant Toys weren't responding. Danny was about to give up on hope...until he saw Zim peeking from out of the shadow under the bed looking curious.

Dash sighs as he said, "Please. He's my friend. And he is the only one I have got."

For a response, it seemed no help would come. That was until Zim nodded as it crawl out and began to bang in some sort of code on Bowser Junior's metal bedpost.

Dash looked alarmed and sure enough, Bowser Junior's Mutant Toys came out and gathered around the Super child toy. Dash smiled. These guys were willing to help him out after all!

"Thank you." Dash said to to Zim with a smile. Turning to the others he said, "Okay, we have no time to waste so I know what we must do. We will have to break a few rules including the most important one of all. But if it works, it can help us all."

The Mutant Toys nodded as they all listened in. Operation: Save Stitch had now begun...

* * *

**(A/N) Well, now Dash has teamed up with the Mutant Toys on a mission to rescue Stitch! Can they make it in time? We will have to wait and see. Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	13. Ch12:Nightmare at Bowser Junior's Castle

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Twelve, everyone! In this chapter, Dash and the Mutant Toys attempt to rescue Stitch and defeat Bowser Junior, once and for all! Read on, Loyal Readers!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Nightmare at Bowser Junior's Castle**

Back next door, the movers were bringing out the last of the stuff. Lilo had taken a look around her old room for the last time. She sighed sadly. She looked at Stitch's 'Space Ship' box in one hand and the eyemask in the other. She had looked around and she still could not find Dash and Stitch. She knew that she had to face the truth; The toys she cared for were gone forever.

Taking one more look, Lilo gave a sad sigh as she left.

* * *

In Bowser Junior's backyard, not knowing or caring that his neighbors were moving, Bowser Junior himself came out of the shed, bringing a lot of stuff under one arm. He continued playing his twisted games as he did so.

"Houston to Mission Control. Come in, Control." He then dropped down next to Stitch, who remained inanimate. "The launch pad is being set up as we speak."

Bowser Junior smirked evilly at Stitch and chuckled sinisterly. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Back in the house, The Chain Chomp waited anxiously outside the door to Bowser Junior's bedroom, planning to attack Dash or anything that came out. It was, however, unaware of what was going on inside the room right now.

* * *

In the room, Dash used a little diagram of the castle and yards via dominoes and Scrabbles titles. As he used a pencil for a point, he relayed his plans to the Mutant Toys.

"Okay, here's the plan." Dash said as he pointed to each spot with his pencil. "I want Jack Sparrow here. And Dalek here. Berry," Berry stepped forward, waiting to get her instructions. "I want you to go work with Dalek." Berry and Dalek nodded as Dash continued, "Boba Fett and I are not to do anything until the signal. Okay?"

The Mutant Toys nodded in agreement. They were all eager to get their revenge on their cruel owner, even if it meant going along with Dash's plan and breaking the most important rule of being a Toy...

"Okay, Troops! Fan out" shouted Dash like a Military Sergeant.

The Mutant Toys got a move on to get the plan in operation. Berry and Dalek went to a heating rate and got it open. They then went inside. Dalek screeched it's usual **'EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!'** line as they ran/hopped down it. Coming to an intersection, Dalek nodded as it and Berry went down the tunnel, leading right.

Jack Skellington helped out in stacking a lot of Mutant Toys so they could reach the doorknob. Dash got onto Boba Fett, who was getting ready to do his part.

"Wind-up Raj!" ordered Dash.

Jack Sparrow then began to wind up Raj, getting him all ready to go. Raj signaled this by giving a thumbs-up.

In the porch attic, a bottom of wall insulation was moved, allowing Dalek and Berry to come in. Knowing this was where they needed to currently be at, they headed towards a junction box in the floor's center. The two Mutant Toys then began to lift it up. The junction box was very loose.

At the front porch underneath a porch light, which was broken due to the fact that the family did not bother to put in a new one, was lifted into a hole above it and out of sight. Dalek poked his head out to see if the coast was clear.

* * *

Back in Bowser Junior's room, the Mutant Toys had gotten into their instructed positions and waited. They looked at Dash, who was waiting as well.

"Get ready for the signal." mumbled Dash. He hoped Berry and Dalek had gotten there by now. Otherwise, this plan was a waste of time and all was lost.

Dalek grabbed an end of line off of one of Berry's fishing pools and hooked himself to it. Nodding to Berry, the Imaginary Friend toy then began to lower the Dalek toy through the open hole and right at the front door.

Dalek, a while later, found itself hanging halfway down the front door. It then began to swing back and forth to its destination: The doorbell. It kept on swinging for a few seconds, getting closer and closer. Soon. it got to the doorbell far enough and pressed it.

The doorbell chimed the standard 'ding-dong'.

That was the signal. Dash threw his arm down as he shouted, "Now!"

Jack Skellington opened up the door as Jack Sparrow set Raj loose. The Chain Chomp, which was still waiting outside, was caught by surprise as Raj went around it quickly and down the hallway. Not wanting a meal to slip by, it roared as it chased after the toy down the stairs.

The doorbell rang once more as Kari called from another room, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

That was all what Dash needed to hear. He got the rest of the Mutant Toys onto Boba Fett's skateboard. When he was certain that everyone was on, he said, "Okay, let's get going!"

Boba Fett then used his arms to move the skateboard and everyone else right out of the room. They hoped the Chain Chomp was gone by the time they got downstairs.

As the doorbell kept ringing, Kari was heading to the front door, saying, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Kari opened the door, then looked puzzled. No one seemed to be at the front door. Kari looked around puzzled, not seeing a toy on the porch floor waiting. She also didn't notice a wind-up elephant toy that went down the stairs nearby with the Chain Chomp roaring in pursuit. Raj quickly jumped off the last step, dashed around Kari's legs and went out the open front door.

Kari didn't notice as she was too busy looking inside and saw the Chain Chomp dashing towards the front door. Dalek grabbed Raj and pulled the line, signaling for Berry to pull the two Mutant Toys upwards into the roof.

As the Chain Chomp dashed around Kari's legs and ended up knocking her over. It ran onto the empty porch and looked shocked as the toy it was chasing had disappeared.

"Chain!" yelled Kari angrily, as she got back up. Chain Chomp looked up just in time to see the broken porch light get replaced. It realized that it had been had. But before it could try to go back inside, Kari slammed the front door shut in its face, remarking, "Stupid Monster!"

The Chain Chomp rammed into the closed door and roared furiously. No one dared do this to a Chain Chomp and lived! No one!

Kari went off into the other room, mumbling angrilly about why Bowser Junior had a monstrous beast like the Chain Chomp for a pet anyway. As she did so, she didn't see Dash and the Mutant Toys speeding down the stairs and going right into the kitchen. It was that time that Boba Fett was picking up speed. He needed to do it to make the jump. The gang went underneath the table and was heading to the a cat door, even though the family didn't have a cat or dog.

"Get ready to lean!" instructed Dash quickly. The Mutant Toys all pushed back, making Boba Fett do a wheelie. They hoped this would work.

It did! They went flying through the door and ended up outside into Bowser Junior's backyard, landing in some bushes.

As they quickly recovered, they took a peek out. There was Stitch, still taped to that rocket. And there was Bowser Junior in his tool shed, almost finished and still playing his twisted game.

"Mission Control. Is the launch pad finished in construction?" asked Bowser Junior/astroanut. Then the evil Koopaling made some static as he spoke like Mission Control, "Roger. The rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are getting the ignition sticks right now. Countdown shall begin shortly. Stand by..."

Bowser Junior then continued to make more static. As he did, Dalek, Berry and Raj came out of a nearby drain pipe and into the yard. Seeing Dash, they gave him the thumbs-up, meaning all was well.

"Good." said Dash with a smirk. The Chain Chomp was out of the way. Turning to the toys in the bush, he said, "Time to do this."

The toys then ran to where they were supposed to be in the yard. Meanwhile, Bowser Junior, from the tool shed called to mother in his fake 'good boy' voice, "Hey, Mommy! Where did we put the matches? Oh, never mind! I found them!"

If Bowser Junior's mom did indeed hear him, she was too busy to try to stop what he was about to do...or was trying to do. Stitch sighed in defeat, thinking this would be it. Then his eye caught a familiar Super child toy running to him.

"Dash?! All right!" Stitch whispered excitedly. He knew Dash wouldn't give up on him. "Come on. You've got to help me get out of this thing!"

Dash stopped a few feet from the Blue Trog toy as he 'ssshhhhhed' him.

"What's with the ssshhhhh?" asked Stitch puzzle.

"Trust me. Everything is under control." said Dash, assuring his friend. To Stitch'ss surprise, Dash then fell down inanimate onto the grass.

"Dash! Are you crazy?! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Stitch in shock. Unless he did something, Bowser Junior...he saw the Koopaling leaving the tool shed and froze.

Bowser Junior, unaware that Dash was outside at first, spoke like an astronaut, "Houston, systems are operational. We are now reuesting for la..." He stopped as he noticed Dash outside. "Hey, how did you get here?"

Bowser Junior picked up Dash and looked puzzled. He didn't recall bringing this toy down here. He then shrugged and smirked as he said, "Oh, well. You and I can have a cookout later to celebrate our successful launch."

Laughing evilly, the brat put a match in Dash's pocket and tossed him onto a grill nearby. The evil Koopaling was obviously intending to make a BBQ out of him some time after launching Stitch and exploding him.

Going back to his sick and twisted games, Bowser Junior/astronaut said, "Houston, we request permission to launch." Bowser Junior went into static as he/Mission Control said, "Your permission is granted. You are cleared for launch. Launch shall commence at T minus Ten seconds..." As Bowser Junior continued with his countdown, he failed to see the Mutant Toys getting into place. Dash looked up with a glare as Bowser Junior lit the match and was about to light the fuse.

'It's now or never.' thought Dash in determination, knowing he had got to get this final phase of operation: Save Stitch started now. 'Time to teach that brat a lesson once and for all'.

"...And counting. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One..."

Stitch knew this was it. All hope was lost once Bowser Junior lit that fuse.

But before the Koopaling's match could touch the fuse, a familiar voice box was heard, _"It's Showtime!"_

"What...?" asked Bowser Junior confused. Looking back, he saw that the voice was coming from Dash, who was still on the grill. The sound, however, was coming from his voice box.

_"Some Creep is robbing the Metrovillian bank!" _said Dash's voice box more.

"What gives?" asked Bowser Junior confused. He didn't pull on the pull string, he could tell with puppets. Out of curiosity, he walked over to the grill and picked the Super child toy up. As the Koopaling observed him, Dash's voice box continued even when the pull string was not pulled.

_"There are villains roaming about the city!" _continued Dash's voice box.

Bowser Junior scoffed. He got ready to throw the toy away as he said, "Puh! The stupid toy's busted!"

"Who are you calling 'stupid', Stupid?!" Bowser Junior's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Dash again as the toy continued via voice box, "You heard me. I'm talking to you, Bowser Koopa Junior. We do not like being blown up, Bowser Junior! Or smashed, or ripped apart to pieces!"

Bowser Junior was starting to get scared. As Dash's voice box continues, he saw that the pull steing wasn't moving at all. Gulping in fear, Bowser said, trembling, W..we?"

"That's right. Your toys!"

Suddenly, Bowser Junior looked and saw something from out of a nightmare. The Mutant Toys and the remains of other broken toys came out of the yard, rising from the ground and were heading to Bowser Junior. The Koopa was scared out of his mind as the toys, led by the Mutant Toys, advanced on him. Gatomon, covered in mud, walked towards Bowser Junior, saying, "Moron...Moron!" Stitch came to life and grinned as this happened. To him, this was the most funniest sight for the toy destroyer to get what was coming to him.

Bowser Junior looked around, getting more frightened. He yelped as Jack Skellington grabbed him by the leg. A big broken down truck toy came out of the sandbox booming as a toy Military soldier with both arms broken off came to him. A Bloo toy (most likely the same one Bowser Junior gave to the Chain Chomp) approaching, acting like a zombie. Bowser Junior felt a tap on his head and looked up. He screamed as Zim was on his head.

As Bowser Junior became too frightened to scream or move now, Dash's voice box continued, "From now on, you must take special care of your toys. Becuase if you don't, we will find out, Bowser Junior. We toys can see..." Bowser Junior got frightened even more as Dash's inanimate head turned around 360 degrees, "...everything!"

What happened next was the straw that broke the toy camel's back. Dash's face came to life and he said to Bowser Junior sternly, "So play _nice!"_

Bowser Junior screamed balistically like the real devil was after him. He dropped Dash and ran back inside the castle in fear screaming.

The toys watched as the one they once feared ran inside. Then they cheered happily. After all this time, Bowser Junior's reign of terror was over.

* * *

Kari came downstairs unaware of what happened as she was holding her Angewomon toy. Just then Bowser Junior ran inside, still scared out of his mind. Kari looked puzzled as she wonders if she wanted to know what happened to Bowser Junior.

"Kari, Kari! The toys! They are alive!" screamed Bowser Junior in fear. Seeing the Angewomon toy, the Koopaling gulped nervously as he patted it on the head, saying, "N-nice angel toy."

Kari grinned devilishly. Her brother had suddenly begun to fear toys. Now was the time for some payback! She shoved Angewomon right in Bowser Junior's face, causing the former toy destroyer to scream in fear as he ran upstairs.

"What's wrong, Junior? Don't ya wanna play with Angewomon?" mocked Kari as he chased a whimpering Bowser Junior upstairs.

It was from that moment on that Bowser Junior had vowed never to destroyed toys ever again and instead play with them like they should be. And victory had come to all toys everywhere.

* * *

**(A/N) And so, Dash's Operation succeeded! Not only did he save Stitch from an terrible explosive death, but he and the Mutant Toys had scared Bowser Junior enough so that he would never destroy a singal toy again. But it is not over yet. In the next chapter, Dash and Stitch have got to catch up with Lilo or the two will end up lost forever. But until then, Read and review, Loyal Readers!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Follow that Kid!

**(A/N) Hey, welcome back to Chapter Thirteen, everybody! Here, Dash and Stitch have to try and make one final rush to catch up to with their owner or risk being lost forever! Let's hope that they will make it in time! Also, only two more chapters before the story is complete. Well, let us continue! Read on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Follow That Kid!**

Back in the backyard, the toys were still celebrating their victory. Dash smiled at what was a great day in history for toys all across the world.

"You guys did fabulous! Good work, everyone! That coming out of the ground thing, boy was that creative! That was a great idea!" exclaimed Dash happily.

"Hey, Dash," Dash turned and saw Stitch still on the launch pad. As Dash approached, Stitch smiled and held his claw out to Dash. "Thanks."

Dash grinned back and shook Stitch's claw. It was official. The two were now friends.

Just then, a van horn next door caught their attention. They heard a familiar voice speaking.

"Okay, let's-a say 'bye house'." said Mario next door.

"Bye house." said Lilo exasperately. She sounded depressed and leaving her house was not the only reason.

The toys turned and saw that the family were about to get into the van and leave for their new home.

"Dash, we gotta get to that van, quick!" exclaimed Stitch alarmed. Both he and Dash knew that this was the last chance for their destiny.

Dash did not need a second invite. He managed to get Stitch removed from the launch pad, now they had to get back to Lilo. Then, without bothering to remove the rocket, the two made a run to the fence near Lilo's former house.

"Gotta go! Thanks a lot, guys!" exclaimed Dash quickly.

The Mutant Toys watched them leave. They knew they would miss them but it was alright. Thanks to them, they would be having an interesting time at Bowser Junior's castle from now on.

Yet, still, Boba Fett then commented as the two departed, "What _strange _little men." The other Mutant Toys nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dash and Stitch heared the engine starting as they get through the fence. They did not have much time to waste.

"Come on, Stitch!" exclaimed Dash as he got through the fence easily. The Super child toy ran to the rear bumper of the van before it could take off. He was about to climbed on when he realized that something or someone was missing. He turned and to his shock, Stitch was stuck to the fence thanks to the rocket still taped to his back.

"I'm alright! Go on!" exclaimed Stitch, trying to get through, but kept failing. "I'll catch up!"

Dash hesitated a bit. He could reunite with Lilo now but he couldn't just leave Stitch here. Especially since the two toys were now friends. No toy got left behind, not on his watch.

Jumping down, Dash ran to Stitch just as the van began to pull out of the driveway. Dash tugged on the loosened slat and got Stitch free. The two toys then dashed to the street but it was too late. The van had driven off. The toys looked concerned. They were sure to be lost toys for good now.

Just then, Dash and Stitch heard a truck noise. They turned and duck just as a large vehicle drove right over them, causing them to yelp out in shock. Looking up, they saw that it was the moving truck! They could still catch up to Lilo!

"Let's go, Dash!" exclaimed Stitch, excited as he and Dash ran after it.

* * *

On Bowser Junior's front porch, The Chain Chomp was lying down on the perch tiredly until it saw something that catched its eye. A moving truck was driving down the street. But that wasn't what its focus was on. Its focus was on two tiny figures running after it.

The Chain Chomp beared its teeth and growls. It was time for its revenge...

* * *

Stitch ran up to the truck as Dash was a few paces behind. Seeing a strap hanging on the back of it, Stitch made a leap and grabbed it. He climbed up it and right onto the bumper of the truck. Dash tried to get to the strap but he kept missing.

"Come on, Dash! You can do it!" encouraged Stitch concerned. He was desperately hoping that his friend could make it.

Dash put all he could into this and jumped up. He finally grabbed the strap.

"All right! I did it!" exclaimed Dash excited as he began to climb up.

He then saw Stitch suddenly giving a horrified look. Dash looked concerned and turned to look behind him. Sure enough, there was the Chain Chomp roaring and snapping its jaws viciously as it was chasing after them! The Super child toy yelped as the metal monster managed to grab one of Dash's legs in its teeth.

"Hey! Get lost! Let go of me, you stupid monster!!" yelled Dash alarmed as he kicked Dash with his other leg, hoping it would let go. But the Chain Chomp kept on tugging, pulling him slowly down the strap.  
"Dash, hold on!" yelled Sora.

"I can't hold on for much longer!" Dash cried out in vein. "Look after Lilo for me!"

**"NOO!!!!"** exclaimed Stitch. He jumped off of the truck and landed in between the Chain Chomp's eyes. Grabbing the monster's eyelids, he snapped them, causing the Chain Chomp to yell out and let go of Dash. The Chain Chomp played an intense game of bull riding as Stitch held onto its face tightly as the metal monster tried to knock him off.

"Stitch!" yelled Dash as the moving truck kept on going leaving the Blue Trog toy and the metal monster behind. Dash knew he had got to do something and fast.

Dash made his way up to the bumper. He then headed to the truck's back door and tried to open it. Of course, the thing was very heavy and it looked like it would not budge.

Luckily, both the family and the moving truck stopped at a traffic light. In a funny moment, Dash slammed into the door and hanged on as the door flew upward quickly. Dash was startled but not for long as he looked into the truck. He found a pile of moving boxes that had the words "Lilo's Toys" written on it in purple crayon.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Chain Chomp managed to get Stitch off of its face and threw him underneath a parked car nearby. Growling, the Chain Chomp ran to the car and tried to get him. Luckily for Stitch, the metal monster was way too big to get under it. However, that did not discouraged the Chain Chomp as it kept on biting, trying to get Stitch. Stitch hoped Dash had a plan and fast.

Going further into the truck, Dash opened up one of Lilo's boxes and quick. The toys inside were startled as the sunlight came on their faces, causing them to wince and moan.

"Huh?!" yelped the toys confused.

"Are we there, already?" asked Spyro confused.

Looking up, Dojo was startled as he saw the one toy he didn't think he would ever see again. "Dash? That you? How'd you get here?"

Dash did not respond as the toy he was looking for wasn't in the box. He pushed the box aside and went searching through another one. Dojo, Jack Spicer, Yin, Yang, Spyro and the others mumbled still confused. They looked out the box, wondering what that toy 'murderer' was up to now. And they also wondered if they still had time to rip him apart.

"Found you!" exclaimed Dash with a grin as he got out a familiar toy. It was Mayter. He also got out his remote.

"What the heck it he doing?" asked Jack Spicer, totally confused.

As the toys watched, Dash went to the truck's back and put Mayter on the edge. Then he pushed him right off. This caused the toys to scream in horror.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! HE'S AT IT AGAIN!!!" **screamed Spyro horrified, knowing that Dash was after all of them now.

Ignoring the toys, Dash turned the remote on and drove Mayter down the opposite way. The tow-truck toy soon arrived where the Chain Chomp was still trying to get at Stitch. The metal monster looked confused as Mayter drove past him and went under the parked car. Mayter wondered what was going on...until he saw Stitch and whirred happily. The Blue Trog toy was alright all this time! Stitch grinned as he was happy to see him too.

The traffic light turned green, resulting in the van and truck crossing the intersection by this time.

"Get him!" roared Jack Spicer as all the toys left the boxes and went after Dash. Dash looked worried as he saw his former friends advancing on him angrily.

"Wait! God, please, not now! No! No, no, no, no!" Dash yelped as he tried his best to steer Mayter while dodging the angry toys.

* * *

Stitch got on Mayter and the two toys zoomed out from under the car right to the moving truck with an angry Chain Chomp in pursuit. It was right on them and it was about to chomped onto Stitch.

* * *

As the toys watched, Knuckles had grabbed Dash and spun him around his head like a pro toy wrestler.

* * *

"No, stop, wait!" yelped Dash. He gets dizzy as Knuckles spun him around. He was getting a bit sick as he exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

* * *

At the same time, Mayter managed to get away from the Chain Chomp's jaws. The metal monster looked confused as the toy tow-truck was making circles around the middle of the street dodging it. Stitch looked confused too as he kept yelling 'whoa' a few times.

* * *

Knuckles, having enough, threw a dizzy Dash onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayter got to back to driving normal and continued his course as the angry Chain Chomp continued chasing him.

* * *

"Rabbit Slam!!" exclaimed both Yin and Yang as they jumped off of a bunch of boxes and landing on Dash, causing him to yelp.

* * *

The tow-truck jumped up in the air, tossing Stitch up. The Blue Trog toy managed to get back on, only to face backwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, the traffic light the van and truck crossed before changes lights as the wall of cross traffic continued. And Stitch and Mayter were driving into it.

The Chain Chomp, unaware of this, followed after them blinded with anger. It soon saw a car about to hit him and stopped. The driver of the car yelped as he swerved to avoid him crashing him into another car, causing that one to crash into another one and so forth. Soon, a freaked out Chain Chomp finds itself trapped by a multi-car pile up with the drivers yelling furiously.

Stitch and Mayter got out of that mess as they resumed their course to the truck.

Dash wasn't so lucky as the angry toys began to pick him up and headed to the opened door way. Hailey could only watch helplessly as the toy she loved was about to parted from her again.

"Guys, wait! Stitch is out there! We got to help him!" protested Dash as he still was holding the remote. The toys would not listen. All they could see was Dash trying to kill more toys. Dash continued to struggle, resulting in him knocking Jack Spicer to the floor, causing all his parts to fall off.

"Toss his over board!" snarled Jack Spicer angrily.

"Stop, don't do this!"

Unfortunately, his former friends refused to listened as they succeeded in throwing the poor Super child toy right out of the truck and onto the street. As Dash got up, he saw the moving truck driving off with the toys cheering for their victory. Jack Spicer yelled, "So long, Dash! Ya Jerk!!"

Dash groaned in concern. What else could go wrong, now? He heared a car horn and turned. He ducked to avoid a car passing over him. A shaken Dash tried to get up.

"Whoa! Daaash!" Dash didn't have time to react as he got sweeped up off his feet. It was Stitch and Mayter! They had caught up. Dash was sitting in front of his new friend with the remote still in hand.

"Hey, thanks, man! I owe you one!" said Dash with a grin.

"Watch it!" yelped Stitch. The toys saw that they were about to collided in the rear tire of the car that just passed Dash before. Dash yelled as he quickly made a hard left, barely missing the tire. Lightning moved under the car.

"Well, that was eventful. Come on. We've got to catch up to that truck or we will be lost toys forever!" exclaimed Dash. Switching the switch on the remote to turbo, Mayter sped off after the moving truck.

The toys back on the truck cheered happily. They had got rid of the one person that could have destroyed them all. Hailey was depressed, not wanting to be near her so-called friends right now. She just wanted to be left alone for now.

GIR, looking bored, decided to look out the back. He then looked surprised as he spotted three familiar toys trying to catch up.

"Guys, you won't believe what I'm seeing! Dash is riding Mayter!" exclaimed GIR in shock.

"Huh?" asked the toys surprised.

"And Stitch is with him!"

"What?!" The toys shouted, completely shocked. They ran to the truck's open edge. Grabbing GIR, Hailey looked through him. Sure enough, to her happiness, Dash was riding on Mayter very fast. And Stitch was riding right behind him!

"It _is _Stitch! Dash was telling the truth!" exclaimed Hailey happily. She was so glad that she was right.

The other toys, on the other hand, looked horrified. All this time Dash was telling the truth, that Stitch was still alive...and they all believed he killed the Blue Trog toy and threw him out!

"Oh, no! What have we done?!" exclaimed Dojo in horror, realizing that he had thrown out the one toy that should have kept his faith in.

"Oh, man! Now I have guilt!" whined Spyro, placing his claws on his forehead.

"Whoo, boy." Jet, Storm, Wave, Wormtail96, No Limit 5 and Violet groaned. Boy, had they screwed up.

Mayter was almost onto the truck as Dash said excited, "We're almost there!"

"Knuckles! Get the ramp lowered!" Hailey said, taking over control.

Knuckles ran over to a lever on the side of the truck which was labeled 'Ramp: Up/Down'. He pushed with all his might, causing the lever to go down. The ramp began to lower.

Dash and Stitch saw the ramp about to come down...and they were too close!

"Move it!" screamed Stitch. Mayter got out of the way before the heavy ramp slammed into the road, causing sparks to fly like mad due to the metal scraping the pavement.

"Hold onto my tail!" said Dojo quickly, wanting to help his reinstated best friend once more. Jack Spicer and Spyro grabbed Dojo's tail as the front end jump off the truck and landed on the ramp. As Dash got closer, Dojo held his claw outstretched to the Super child toy. Dash gave the remote to Stitch so he could drive at the moment as the toy then leaned forward. The two toys reached...and they grabbed onto each other.

"All right, Dojo!" cheered Jack Spicer. For once, he was glad he was wrong about Dash. He may have led the angry riot against Dash, but remember, this is Jack Spicer we are talking about here. What else do you expect?

Suddenly, Mayter began to slow down, resulting in Dojo's front end being pulled off the ramp.

"Dash!" yelped Dojo in horror as his slinky middle stretch a bit. "You need to speed up, kid!"

"Stitch, speed this tow-truck up!" Dash called to his friend.

"I can't! The batteries are about to give out!" yelped Stitch. True enough, Mayter's headlights begin to sag as she slowed down more. While Dojo continued to stretch, the car began to weave side to side like a water skier causing Dojo to yelp 'whoa' repeatedly.

* * *

In the family van, Mario, Peach, Nani and Lilo were too busy as the song 'Hakuna Matata' played. Maggie looked into her side view mirror for a moment. She saw Mayter with Dash and Stitch riding on him going into view before disappearing.

Of course, being too young to understand, Maggie just sucked on her pacifier.

* * *

Dojo yelped as he was being stretched to his limit. To make matters worse, he was about to lose hold on Dash's hand!

"Dash, I can't hold on much longer!" screamed Dojo worried.

"Dojo, hold on!" screamed Dash. He could not let go. Not now!

But Dojo's grip unfortunately let go, causing the front end to be sent flying back into the moving truck very fast. The toys got the misfortune of getting knocked down.

"Ouch!" yelled Yuck and Carl.

Dash and Stitch looked concerned as Mayter gave a few spluttering noises before it came to a complete stop. They watched as the family van and moving truck disappeared from sight, maybe forever. Stitch groaned as he threw the remote to the ground in frustration. They almost had it. They were almost to Lilo! Now they were sure to be lost.

"Oh, great!" groaned Dash sarcastically. The two wondered what they could do now.

Stitch's eyes widen as he remembered something. "Dash! The rocket!"

"Of course! And the match!" said Dash excited, remembering the same match the evil Koopaling put into his pocket earlier. He was glad for once that Bowser Junior did that. With a laugh, he took the match as he yelled, "Thank you, Bowser Junior!"

Getting off, he ran behind Stitch and struck the match against Mayter's back tire. He was excited. He was about to get home! He was about to light the fuse.

Unfortunately, the same car that passed Dash earlier returned and drove right over them. To Dash's horror, the match went out as a result.

"No... no, no...**NO!!!" **screamed Dash as he looked at the burnt out match in his hands in horror. He fell to his knees to the ground and punched the pavement groaning. They almost hade it! They had a surefire way! And now...they were lost forever!

Sighing sadly, Stitch turned his head so he wouldn't watch Dash cry. He was sure to be almost home as well.

As Dash continued to cry, he yelped as he felt something on his hand. He then saw a familiar white hot dot on the back of his hand...like the one that was on his forehead when Bowser Junior tried to use a magnifying glass on him before. Looking up, he saw that Stitch's sharp teeth were reflecting the sun...like an actual magnifying glass.

With a smile, Dash grabbed Stitch's head, surprising the Blue Trog toy as he then aligned it so the white hot could concentrate on the fuse's tip.

"Dash, what the..." said Stitch surprised.

"Keep still, Stitch!" exclaimed Dash anxiously. To his delight, something happened. The fuse was lit! Dash laughed as he got back onto the car. He held onto both Mayter and the remote so not to leave them both behind.

"All right, Dash, you did it! Next stop: Lilo!" said Stitch with a grin.

Dash was grinning until his smile disappeared as he just remembered something very import about lighting rockets. "Hold it, hold it, hold it! I just light a rocket...rockets explo...!"

He was interrupted as the rocket exploded in blasting off. The three toys went down the road a very fast speed, passing cars very quickly. Dash was freaking out like mad. He saw the moving truck in the horizon very fast.

* * *

The toys looked depressed as they tried their best to get a depressed Dojo back to normal. His spring were all over the place.

"Well, this sure sucks. Dash and Stitch are gone for good, becuase I couldn't have held on long enough. I'm a loser. A big, stupid, stupid loser...stupid." groaned Dojo depressingly.

"Guys, look! It's Dash and Stitch!" exclaimed GIR excited as he was looking out the back once more. Hearing this, the toys got excited, run to the opening and cheered happily.

Sure enough, there was Dash, Stitch and Mayter speeding up fast. The rocket got so strong that it began to lift Dash and Stitch off the car. Dash tried his best to hold onto Mayter. But he couldn't hold onto him for long so he let go, causing the tow-truck car to go flying into to the moving truck as the toys got sent upward.

The toys, who were cheering, screamed in alarm as Mayter came in very fast.

"Incoming!" screamed Dojo, Yin and Yang as the toys got out of the way. Jack Spicer wasn't fortunate as Mayter smashed into him, sending all his parts to go flying. Okay, THAT seriously hurt.

Back with our heroes, the rocket continued lifting them higher up into the air. Dash was concerned as he knew what would happen next.

"Hoo, boy! I hope you do realise that this is the part where we blow up!" screamed Dash in concern to his comrade.

Stitch smirked as he said, "Not in this lifetime!" Stitch then pressed a familiar button on his stomach.

Suddenly, a familiar pair of bat-esque wings came out of Stitch, cutting the tape holding him to the rocket. The toys managed to separate from it just in time as it blew up.

Dash screamed, covering his eyes as the toys were falling to the earth. This was it! They were done for now! Smashed into the ground instead of getting lost!

But then, Stitch banked under some power lines and soared upwards. Dash took a peek and looked surprised. They were flying! They were actually flying!

"Stitch! You're flying!" said Dash excited.

"Nah. This isn't flying. This is more like falling with style." said Stitch with a grin.

Regardless, Dash laughed as he pretended to fly, holding out his arms, saying, "It's Trogination Time!"

Dash grinned as the two toys headed to the moving truck. Then, to his surprise, they just passed over it.

"Stitch, don't want to freak you out or anything, but we just passed the truck!" said Dash worried.

Stitch wasn't freaked out as he said with a grin, "We're not aiming for the truck, dude."

Dash took a look and realized, to his happiness, where Stitch was really aiming at.

Lilo looked depressed in the back seat. Sure she gets a new house but her favorite toys Dash and Stitch were gone for good. She was not sure how she would go on.

Just then a noise was heard in the open box next to him. Looking puzzled, Lilo took a look and saw something that made her happy for the first time in three days lying in the box.

"All right, wow!" said Lilo happily as she took two familiar toys out.

"What is it, Lilo?" asked Nani as she continued to drive.

"It's Dash and Stitch!" Sure enough, there was Dash and Stitch, back in their toy mode, in theit happy owner's arms.

"Oh, you found them at last. Where were they?"

"Right here, in the van!"

Peach laughed as she said, "What did we tell you? They were right where you left them."

Lilo didn't recall bringing Stitch and Dash into the van but she didn't care as she was reunited with her favorite toys at last. As she hugged them happily, no one saw Dash and Stitch winking at each other smiling.

At last, the nightmare was over. They were once again reunited with Lilo.

* * *

**(A/N) And so, at long last, Dash and Stitch have been reunited with Lilo. Next chapter is the epilogue, which after that, will be the official ending to the story. And also, I will be giving you a little notice about what I will be writing after this and my 'Robin Hood' parody. Until then, Read and Review, Loyal Readers!**


	15. Epilogue

**(A/N) Hey, welcome back to the final chapter, everybody! Yep, it is the epilogue! Also, in this chapter, there will be a little scene segment which is not in the actual movie, but courtesy of Anonymous but Interesst. Thanks, buddy! Well, best continue! Read on!

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Months had passed and it was now Christmas time at Lilo's new house. It was currently Christmas Eve, and Lilo was currently playing a game with her toys up in her room.

"Let our friends go, Spicer!" Lilo shouted as Stitch to Jack Spicer. The game was that Jack Spicer, Dr. Eggman, Syndrome, Yuck, Carl and Chaos Zero had taken The Incredibles toys, the Babylon Rogues, NL, Wormtail96 and Hailey 'hostage' and Dash and Stitch had come to their rescue.

"Never, fool!" shouted back Jack Spicer/Lilo. "You will never rescue your pathetic friends!"

Lilo/Eggman then commented to the Dash and Stitch toys. "Indeed. I mean, come on, it's SIX against TWO! Tell me, what _possible _chance do you stand?"

Dash/Lilo retorted, tartly, _"You lot _are the fools, Eggman and Spicer! It is not the number of soldiers in an army that secures their victory, but the quality of the soldiers of said army!"

"Whatever!" Carl/Lilo sneered. Lilo then picked Carl up and thrusted him towards Dash and Stitch as if he was flying. "Eat my magic blasts!" Lilo then sprang the 'magic blast' that was detachable from his palm at the heroes. Then, Lilo made the two hero action figures move out of the way in time. She then placed Dash's toy plasma riffle into the the toy's fist and imitated a plasma blast. She then dropped Carl as to make it that he was dead.

Lilo then pressed the button on Stitch's jumpsuit, making his wings pop out. She then also made it look like Stitch was flying by picking him up and waving him the air. Lilo 'flew' Stitch right down into Yuck and Chaos Zero, knocking them down.

Next, Lilo grabbed Jack Spicer, Eggman and Syndrome and then made it look like they were running away like cowards.

Finally, Lilo picked up Dash and then placed him down by the lever. She made it look like Dash pulled said lever, and thus, the net that contained The Incredibles toys, the Babylon Rogues, NL, Wormtail96 and Hailey. "Hooray!" They/Lilo all cheered.

"My hero!" Hailey/Lilo said lovingly as Lilo brought Hailey next to Dash and made them kiss.

Stitch/Lilo walked up to Dash/Lilo as he commented, "It wasn't easy with six-on-two, but we pulled it off, partner."

Dash/Lilo smiled as he put his hand on Stitch/Lilo's shoulder, saying with a smile, "Yeah. Let's just hope that this band of "Super-hunters" learn their lesson this time."

Lilo was about to continue with her game when Nani called from down stairs, "Lilo! Come on! The movie is on!"

"All right!" Lilo smiled cheerfully as she placed Dash and Stitch down and rushed out the door and dashed downstairs to watch the movie she was waiting for all morning.

A few seconds after Lilo ran downstairs, all the toys came to life as they burst into laughter. That game they had been playing had to have been their favourite in quite a while!

"Man, that was cool!" Stitch laughed as he gave Dash a slap on the back that was too strong as it knocked the Super child toy off his feet. "Ooh, sorry. My bad."

* * *

The next morning, which was, of course, Christmas morning, Lilo's family had gone into the living room to open their presents.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, Nani, can I open a present first?" asked Lilo, anxious to see what she was getting already.

"Hmm, maybe we-a should let-a little Maggie open-a one first this-a year." said Mario with a smile.

As Peach got Maggie's first present, no one saw a bulb moving in the Christmas tree. A familiar pair of binoculars were spying on them.

The Sergeant of the Heartless Army, taking a look at Lilo's family, nodded as he turned to his troops hiding in the tree with him. He grinned and folded his arms as one of the Heartless Soldiers turned on the baby monitor that managed to be supported by some of the branches. Operation: Christmas Time had begun.

* * *

In Lilo's new bedroom, the other monitor began to crackle with static as Sergeant said through it, "Attention, Toy Leaders, this is Inky Con Carne. Come in, Woo Foo Duo."

"Okay people! It's show time!" said Yin and Yang eagerly as they rested on a nightstand near the monitor. Stitch was on the edge of Lilo's bed, waiting eagerly.

The toys were excited as if they were at a Christmas party. The fear that happened at Lilo's last birthday was _long _gone.

"Alright! It's time!" exclaimed Spyro excited as the toys stopped what they were doing and headed to the monitor.

Months had passed since the nightmare that separated Dash and Stitch from Lilo and things went much better. The moment Lilo's family got settled into their new home, Dash and Stitch reunited with their friends who apologized to Dash for not believing him, even Jack Spicer, Yuck and Carl, and especially Dojo who has once stop believing him. However, Dash admitted he wanted to actually push Stitch behind the desk so that Lilo would take him to Pizza Spaceport instead of her new toy and apologized for his behavior that got him and Stitch into all that trouble to begin with. The toys, including Stitch, decided to give the Super child toy a break and forgived him and Dash got his old friends back. The toys also grew excited when Dash and Stitch told them how they scared the hell out of Bowser Junior. They looked relieved and amused, although partially disappointed as they would never see the results of Bowser Junior's new 'life'.

The toys once worried about being replaced, but now that was all in the past. From then onward, the toys made a special vow to not worry about completion of any sort from the new toys but to welcome them into Lilo's toy family instead. After all, being toys wasn't about being the best, but doing the best they could to keep the child that owned them happy and being there for Lilo when she needed them. And it was Dash and Stitch's big adventure that taught them this.

As Dash tried to go to the monitor, a familiar pair of hands grabbed him by the neck and pulled him backwards. He saw that it is once again Hailey, who was smiling lovingly at him.

"Whoa, hello, Hailey." said Dash blushing as he felt his neck. "You know, I really wish you would try a less painful way to get my attention."

"Merry Christmas, Dash." said Hailey, purring at him. She then pointed up. Dash looked and saw something that surprised him.

"Hey, is that a mistletoe?" asked Dash suprised.

"Uh-huh." Hailey then grabbed Dash, dipped him and kissed him like mad. Above the two on a shelf were Jake Long and Du-Dog who smirked and chuckled as they held the mistletoe. They high-fived each other.

As the toys waited near the monitor with excitement and not worry, Spyro said to Dojo eagerly, "Dude, I hope Lilo gets another dragon, maybe a vegetarian. I was figuring that you and me could be the dominant predators!" He laughed along with Dojo.

_"Weirdo." _Dojo commented at Spyro in annoyance under his breath after he finished laugh.

"Sssh. Quiet, you guys. Sssh." Stitch instructed as he waited for Sergeant report. He was second in command when Dash was busy right now so he had some authority.

Sergeant finally reported in, "Okay, I can see Maggie's first present. It's a...a...**RIKA NONAKA!** I repeat, a Rika Nonaka and also a Renamon and BlackAugomon!"

The toys grinned and smiled at Jack Spicer who looked surprised. After all this time of waiting, he finally got his Rika.

"Hey, way to go, Spicer!" laughed Yin and Yang as the toys congratulated their toy friend who now finally got himself a girlfriend (Well, okay, maybe not just _yet, _but pretty soon).

"Well, then, if I'm to win fair lady's heart, I think it is time to take it up a noch." said Jack Spicer with a grin as he took his goggles right off of his head.

Stitch saw Dash climbing onto the bed with a silly look on his face. The Blue Trog toy could see lipstick marks on his face. Stitch smiled and chose not to mention it.

The baby monitor then buzzed, "Toy Leaders, Lilo has just opened her first present...it's a...Brother Herman the Ant Soldier General! I repeat, a Brother Herman!"

Carl's eyes widened as he held his face, groaning whiningly, "Oh, why, dear sweet merceful God...?" Let's just say, he wasn't looking foward to living with the toy version of the real Carl's brother.

"For the second present..." Buzzed Sergeant's voice from the baby monitor, "...a Leroy, Sparky, Kixx, Scorpio and Bonnie! I repeat, a Leroy, Sparky, Kixx, Scorpio and Bonnie!"

After Sergeant told them this, Stitch smiled and he commented to Dash, "Ha! Well, it looks like some of my fellow Space Trogs have arrived. No offense to you, Dash; as we DO make a terrific team; but it will be great to get to work alongside some of my fellow Trog Command officers again."

Dash groaned out in exasperation "Ah, come on. Not again, Stitch. I thought you worked through those issues. I thought you knew now that you were a ... "

However, before Dash finished, Stitch good-naturedly laughed and told his best friend. "Dude, don't worry. I remember I'm a toy, but I couldn't resist fooling ya, Dash. Just a joke."

Dash briefly groaned again before starting to laugh too and admitted "Okay, Stitch. I have to admit it. You got me good."

"Okay, Toy Leaders, Lilo is about to open her first _big _present..." said Sergeant from the monitor. Just then, the monitor got interrupted by static.

Looking worried, Stitch bangged the side of the monitor but nothing came through.

"Hey, Stitch, come on, now. You are not worried, are you?" asked Dash with a grin. After Lilo's birthday and finding out what he really was, he presumed Stitch would not be bothered at all about being worried about the obvious.

"Wha-? No, way. I'm sorry, but that is just being ridiculous!" laughed Stitch heartily.

"I am not sure what it is. I can't..." Sergeant's report was interrupted by static again.

Stitch and Dash paused, and then Stitch asked his best friend, "Are you?"

Dash laughed at that as he remarked, "Stitch, Puh-lease! What could Lilo possibly get that is more worse than you?"

Stitch gave Dash an annoyed look, but shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, not bothering himself about it. After all, what else could Lilo get that could freak everyone out?

"Oh, wait, what is it, what is it?" asked Lilo's voice through the baby monitor. After a brief pause, Lilo laughed happily, "It's a Yoshi Egg!" then suddenly, crackling was heard as the girl squealed, "And it's hatching!!"

"YOSHI!!!" a totally different voice that was more squeeky was heard. It was an actual Yoshi dinosaur!

The toys lookws surprised and freaked out. Dash and Stitch both looked surprised, then look at each other, giving a half-smile, half grimace while laughing weakly. Somehow, they should have expected that...

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**(A/N) And that is a wrap!!! Just in time for Christmas, too! God, was it great to type this fic, or what?! Well, anyway, I don't think that I will be posting up or continuing with my other stories until Christmas is over and done with, of course. However, just to let remind you, my next fanfic, most likely around the start of the new year will be my 'Disney's Robin Hood' parody. And then, after that, I shall begin my STAR WARS series parodies with 'Toon Wars Episode I: The Mysterious Menace'. Until then, Read and Review, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!**


End file.
